Infinity and Beyond
by Infinity Grace
Summary: My name is Infinity Grace. I'm only four years old, but bad people still chase after me because computer mama tells me too many things I shouldn't know. But it's because of this that I meet Nikita, my real mama.
1. Nikita Mears

Summary: My name is Infinity Grace. I'm only four years old, but bad people still chase after me because computer mama tells me too many things I shouldn't know. But it's because of this that I meet Nikita, my real mama.

'Blah.' = computerized voice inside Infinity's head.

_Blah_ = visions and flashes of images in Infinity's mind as well as dreams and flashbacks

Infinity

Physical appearance: Imagine Nina Dobrev (actress that plays Elena Gilbert in Vampire Diaries), the image on the story cover is Nina's baby picture.

Age: 4 at the start of the story, 15 years younger than Alex

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 1-

Nikita Mears

My arms wrap around Lily, my Panda bear tightly. There are many men with machine guns in Dr. Windsor's lab. Dr. Windsor looked scared.

'They're going to kill him. To kill someone is to take away their life, so they won't wake up and nobody will see them again.' I feel what computer mama would call goosebumps pop up my olive skin.

Just then, the leader and the only man without a machine gun grabs my arm. 'Michael, an agent at Division, an assassination organization. Assassination: to kill by a sudden or secret attack, often for government-related reasons. A government is a group of people who are in charge of making the rules and running a country.'

"You don't need to see this." He picks me up and takes me out of the lab to the warm weather outside. "We are gonna wait here."

I pick up a dried up leaf off the ground. I crumple it up into tiny bits and I blow it off of my hand. I like to see how the wind makes it fly away.

Then, I pick up a tree branch and draw an invisible smiley face on the ground. I pretend that I'm an artist trying to finish a painting.

"I want red here, and blue there, and purple over here…" I say to myself as I run from one tree to another.

"What are you doing?" Michael interrupts me in the middle of my pretending game.

But before I can even say a word, one of his men comes outside. "We're done."

Michael turns to me. "Alright, we gotta go." He opens the car door and lifts me onto a car seat. "You know how to do your seat belt?"

"I know how to buckle it." I say. "But I don't know how to unbuckle it."

"I'll help you unbuckle it when we have to get off." He tells me as he gets into the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask, but computer mama has already answered that question. 'Division.'

"To meet some new friends, and then to your new home." He says.

88888

Computer mama is right, like always. Michael takes me to Division. I fall asleep in the car and wakes up in a room I've never been in before where everything is white and silver.

Michael is standing by the doorway, watching me. "Good, you're awake." He says impatiently. "Now, let's go." I get out of bed and follow him out of the room.

"You know where you are?" He says.

"Computer mama said this place is called Division." I say.

"And you know what Division is?" He asks again.

"An assassination organization." I say it in the same words that computer mama has told me.

"You know what those words mean?" Michael raises his eyebrow.

"Computer mama tells me what they mean." I nod my head.

"Wow." He says. "Percy was right, you're the Container."

'Percy, one of the three creators of Division.' We pass by a large room where a lot of men and women are kicking and punching each other. 'Sparring: people learn fighting skills without landing heavy blows.'

I stare and point. "That looks like it hurts."

"They're learning to fight." Michael explains.

I twitch at the sight of one woman throwing another onto a floor mat. "Fighting is scary."

Michael looks at me kindly. "Of course it is."

88888

Michael walks me into a room with some large screens. There is an old, white-haired man in the room. He leads me to him. "So, she's the Container?" The old man says.

'Container: An object that can be used to hold or move something.' I wrinkle my straight nose, I don't like the way he calls me "the Container".

Michael nods. "Say hello to Percy." Michael says to me.

"Hello, Percy." I say.

He looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. "What's your name?"

I stare at him. I don't want to tell him, but Michael touches my shoulder gently. "Go on." He tells me.

"Infinity." I force myself to murmur.

"Alright, Infinity," Percy says. "I want you to watch this screen with me." My head turns to the direction he is pointing at.

I see a large camera image of a hotel lobby, behind it there are many other smaller images. "This is a surveillance of General Safwani entering the Wyckland Hotel." Michael speaks up. "Three bodyguards in his suite, one advanced guard in the lobby. Lobby guard is our weak link. That's our way in."

'They're planning an assassination.' I gasp out loud. Percy looks at me. "What?"

I shake my head quickly. "Nothing."

"We have one shot at this." Percy says to Michael. "If he makes it to the U.N., we fail. What's the team look like?"

"It's a 4-man OP." Michael answers. "One of my recruits, Thom, is ready for the field. And I was planning on using—"

He's interrupted by the ring tone of Percy's cell phone. "Percy."

There is a moment of silence. "Really?" Percy stands up. "When? No, I'll be right there."

Percy doesn't look happy. "I'm taking you off Operation Black Arrow. Giving you a new assignment."

Michael blinks. "What?"

"Nikita." Percy says.

'Nikita Mears, the first agent to ever escape Division.'

"Nikita?" Michael smirks.

"She's back on the radar." Percy says. "Sprung one of our mouse traps." His words make me think of giant black rats.

"I want you to hunt her down, and I want you to confirm the kill." Percy says. "Do you think you can do that this time?"

"What do you think?" Michael smirks.

Percy nods. "Good." Then he glances at me. "I trust that I can leave the girl to you?"

"Of course." Michael says before he leads me out the door. "Come on; let's get you to your new home."

88888

We pass the cafeteria just in time to see two women in a fight. I don't like to see grown-ups fight, it's scary.

A brunette woman has her fork pointing at a dark-skinned woman. Just then a white man wraps his arms around the dark-skinned woman and sits her on his lap.

I don't know that adults can sit on each other's laps. The dark woman's eyes land on me, and she smirks.

I look away quickly. "Do you have to use the washroom?" Michael asks as he leads me away to continue walking. "Cause we have to make a quick pit-stop."

88888

"Yeah, well, understand this... FBI is paying for all this damage, cause this is going a bit beyond the call of duty." Says a smelly old man whose name is Gary.

"Hey, hey, she didn't go into the bathroom." Gary calls out, trying to stop a man named Roan from going into his bathroom.

"Did she say anything else?" Michael asks.

"Man, we've been over this fifty freakin' times already." Gary complains quietly.

"What do you think she meant by 'it ends now'?" Michael continues to question him.

Gary shakes his head. "I don't know, cause I kinda lost my focus when she went into the whole James Bond thing."

"Who's James Bond?" I ask.

Gary raises an eyebrow at Michael. "How old is this kid? Three? Four?"

"It's none of your business." Michael says before turning to me. "Not now."

Then, he turns back to Gary. "I'm talking about her tone. Was she tired? Did she want to surrender? Did she want to give up?"

"Man, I wasn't concentrating on her tone." Gary growls. "Cause my wrist –" Why does he start his sentences with "man"? What if he's talking to a woman?

He's interrupted by a loud gunshot. I squeeze my almond-shaped dark brown eyes shut. I'm too scared to look. "Roan! You pulled a gun in front of a four-year-old!" Michael says in the same tone that grown-ups use to talk to me when I've done something wrong, usually just before they hurt me.

"She's going to have to deal with it sooner or later." Roan says.

"Don't open your eyes just yet." I feel Michael pick me up. He carries me to the outside of the house. "Now you can open your eyes."

When I open my eyes, I'm glad I'm not seeing anything scary.

88888

"Do you like your new home?" Michael asks. "You're going to be living here with me."

I feel myself nodding. I know something bad happened to Gary. It makes me feel the creepy-crawleys.

"Infinity!" Michael calls very loudly. I tilt my head up. He frowns. "Are you alright?"

I look at my feet. "I'm scared." I sniffle. I try my best not to cry.

Michael picks me up and puts me on his lap. "Do you know what I like to do when I'm scared?"

"What?" I ask as he takes out two clean napkins and makes two napkin dolls.

"You can make them do lots of things, see?" He says as he makes them shake hands with each other.

"Can I play?" I smile.

"Here." Michael says. "This is what you do…"

88888

I sit on a couch, as a woman walks into the room. 'Amanda, she created Division along with Percy.'

"Hello, Infinity." She smiles. "Do you know my name?"

"Amanda." I nod.

"Good." She says. "Michael was right, you're cute."

"Thank you." I smile.

"So, what do you like to do when you're bored?" She asks.

"I like to play with toys, and watch TV, and play games…" I list the things I like to do.

"What's your favorite game?"

"Hide-and-seek."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"No." I shake my head.

"You're here because you're special, Infinity." Amanda says. "Do you know why you're special?"

"Um…" I don't know why I'm special. "Because you say I am?" I guess.

"No." Amanda laughs before she stands up and walks over to me. She puts a hand on my chest. "Because you have something precious inside of you." 'Precious: something of great value.'

"Who put it there?" I ask.

"Someone who wants to make sure you're important." She answers just as Michael opens the door and walks into the room.

"You about done?" He asks Amanda.

"Just about." Amanda says to Michael before looking back at me. "I'll see you later, Infinity." She nods at me.

"Bye, Amanda." I say as Michael is standing there, waiting for me. I stand up, grab Lily, and leave the room with Michael.

88888

I'm in the computer room with three men: Michael, Percy, and Birkhoff (he sits in front of a computer all day).

"She's running out of options." Birkhoff says as he puts the bag of ice onto his face. He has just come back from Nikita. "I mean, if she can't crack me, there's no way she's gonna crack this place."

"She say who she was working for?" Percy asks.

Birkhoff shakes his head. "No. Honestly, I think it's a bluff. I think she's on her own. I mean, you should've seen her, she was a wreck. I was able to turn the tables on her easy."

"Yeah," Michael doesn't believe what he's hearing. "Was that before or after she duct-taped you to that springy rocking horse?"

"Can you take me there to play later?" I pull on Michael's arm.

"Yeah." Michael says quietly to me before turning back to Birkhoff. "The only reason why you're alive is because she wanted you that way." He then looks to Percy. "We need to suspend all operations until we can contain this. As long as she's out there, she's a threat."

"Threats are what we put down using our resources." Percy stands up. "Nikita is a complication." I tilt my head to the side, I don't get it.

"You believe Birkhoff." Michael says, sounding a little angry.

"I'm telling the truth, Michael." Birkhoff says. "And she didn't kill me because she likes me. Think you're just jealous she didn't ask about you."

Percy looks at his watch and stands up, getting ready to leave. "Where are you going?" Michael asks.

"Joint Intelligence fundraiser tonight." Percy answers. "I've put in an appearance." I think of a person with two heads.

"For the record, I'm not going to let a piece of street trash slow down this operation." Percy continues angrily. "Not for one minute. All operations are go, including Black Arrow." He stops just as he reaches the door. "Oh, I want the Container there tonight." He adds.

"What?" Michael argues. "She's four-years-old! The fundraiser's not gonna –"

"She's a child of the US government, Michael." Percy interrupts him. "The fundraiser will allow it." He says before leaving the room.

88888

**Vision**

"_That should do it." A man named Thom said to another man who was taller. They were in a washroom._

"_I hope so." The most pretty woman I've ever seen walked in. 'Nikita Mears, the first person to ever run away from Division.' _

_She fought the two men. She spent more time on Thom, and finally knocked him to the floor after she banged his head by the sink counter._

_I don't like this woman, she's scary. "That could've gone better." She panted._

_88888_

_She knocked on a hotel room door. There are two dark-skinned men inside. One of them was a guard, the other man was eating. 'General Safwani.'_

_The guard pulled out a handgun. This is something computer mama is showing me, so I can't close my eyes and not look. But I'm scared._

_He slowly walked toward the door. Nikita kicked the door open and kicked the guard to the floor._

_General Safwani stood up. Nikita shot him with something that caused his body to shake before he falls to the floor._

**End Vision**

88888

"Stay close to me." Michael whispers to me. We are currently at the Centennial Foundation. We walk straight to Percy.

"Black Arrow was blown." Michael whispers to Percy. "Nikita sabotaged the OP."

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Find her!" Percy growls.

"We need to pull in assets from the field." Michael tells him. "We trained Nikita to be a ghost. Finding her when she doesn't want to be found is next to impossible." Michael takes a sip of his champagne before his eyes widened.

"Hey guys." Nikita's voice says. She walks up to the bar. Michael pulls me closer as we walk toward her. I gulp nervously. I remember what computer mama showed me. She's scary, she hurts people.

'She's your mother.' I hug Lily tightly. I don't want to have a scary mother.

"I thought I heard my name." She smirks before her eyes looks down to me. Her eyes widen in shock, but then she looks sad.

"How did you get in here?" Michael says.

"Front door." She says, looking back up. "Like you."

An elderly man walks up to her. "Who are you bothering now?"

Nikita laughs. "What, I can't mingle?"

"She's being behaving herself, Senator." Percy says. "I'm sorry; I didn't get your name." I feel my oval-shaped face frown. I don't know what's going on.

"Oh, Nikita." She says.

Percy tilts his head. "Beautiful. Your daughter?"

"Family friend." The senator says.

Nikita smiles. "Yes, shall—" She spills her drink on the senator's shirt. "I'm sorry."

"We'd better get some seltzer on that." Percy says.

"That's right, that's right. This way, Senator." Michael leads him away and is just about to take me away too when Percy stops him. "She can stay, Michael."

Michael mouths the words "be careful" to me as I bite my bottom lip. I don't feel safe without Michael. I don't move and stand where I am. I don't want to stand any closer to Percy or Nikita.

"If you think Senator Marcus is going to be leverage, he's not." Percy says seriously.

Nikita sips her champagne calmly. "He was just my ticket tonight. I found out what escort service he used and I worked it so I was his date."

"Well, you've been planning this for a while, huh?" Percy says. I feel very scared to be here.

She looks at me in a way that's almost like she's trying to tell me something before looking back up at Percy. "I want you to know I can get to you, and hit you where it hurts the most."

"My feelings?" Percy mocks.

"Your funding." Nikita says. "Tonight was just a taste. I'm going to take you apart, piece by piece, mission by mission." She looks at me again. "Especially since you've hit rock bottom." She sounds angrier now.

"But you're still one step behind." Percy smirks scarily. "You and I both know that I've something here tonight that I can use to cause you pain."

"I'm not going to let you." Nikita looks scared and her breathing shakes a little. I almost start to think that maybe she's not so bad after all.

'They're talking about you.' I feel my body go stiff. I'm scared. Is Percy or Nikita going to hurt me?

"Didn't you accompany me to one of these once?" Percy smiles scarily, changing the subject.

Nikita looks tense. "Yes. Five years ago. You needed some arm candy to distract some VIP. I'm surprised you remember that."

"I remember everything." Percy states. Nikita mouths an oh before Percy continues. "Which is why I decided to bring along a little back-up tonight."

Nikita's eyes travel around the room and land on a waiter with a moustache. "And I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline your offer." Percy threatens.

Nikita pulls out a compact mirror from her purse. "You know, this doesn't have to be awkward." Percy says. "Just take my arm and we'll go right out that door." Nikita shines the mirror in front of her face.

'She's using it to see who are Percy's people.' "We can do it quiet, or the other way." Percy says. "Your choice."

Nikita pulls out a lipstick. 'It's going to make a car blow up outside.' "No Percy, it's yours." She says. "And you just made it." She rolls her lipstick all the way to the top.

I feel the shaking of the car going boom. "Her lipstick made a car blow up."

Percy turns toward me, very angry. "You're supposed to tell me this sort of thing before it happens." I scream as he slaps me hard on the face, causing me to fall and slide across the floor.

"No!" Nikita screams almost as if Percy has slapped her too. I don't really understand.

"I told you, Nikita." Percy growls. "You dare make a move, and I won't hesitate to hurt her."

Nikita grabs the gun from one of Percy's back-ups and shoots at other Division people. In the midst of the chaos, I'm still on the floor as I feel the pain of people stepping on me and kicking me. It hurts, so I start crying.

I hear the gun shots loud and clear. I hope that none of them would land on me. Nikita runs to me and picks me up. "Come with me."

I stay as still as I can as she carries me through a back door and grabs a black coat from a coat hanger by a second set of doors. We come out to a back alley. "Nikita!" Michael's voice stops us.

I'm scared to move until Nikita puts me down. "Go stand beside the wall." She tells me quietly. I walk toward the wall. I smile when I see a big piece of white chalk on the ground. I run to it happily as I start drawing on the ground.

"Safety on." He calls to Nikita. "Toss it behind you, don't turn around. Get down on the ground. Slowly. Spread your arms and your legs."

Nikita turns around anyways. "Just like old time, huh?"

"Shut up." Michael says to her. His eyes land on me before he looks up at Nikita. "Where do you think you are taking her?"

"You know who she is to me, Michael." Nikita swallows. "I can't have her at Division."

"Is that why you're back here?" Michael says.

"Someone has to stop Percy." Nikita says. I draw a flower with a long stem and big leaves.

"And how do you plan on going about that and protect Infinity?" Michael says. I tilt my head. Nikita's trying to protect me? Wait, protect me from what?

"What are you talking about?" Nikita frowns. "She's four-years-old, Michael, she shouldn't have to -"

"You don't know." Michael interrupts her in a tone that sounds as if he can't believe what he's hearing. "Infinity is the Container, Nikita. Percy isn't just using her for vengeance against you. You can't get her out of Division like you did with yourself. Everyone is going to be looking for her, and they're not just going to eventually give up like Division did with you. She needs to be protected."

"I'm talking about evidence of every job Division, Gogol, the CIA, and even MI6 has had." Michael continues. "It's all been embedded into her mind. She's currently the only known existing Container in the world. She's a living computer that updates herself." I don't know what he's saying about me, but I don't like it.

"Who did this to her?" Nikita's voice shakes and there are tears in her eyes.

"He's been dead for a few days now." Michael tells her. There is silence for a few seconds before he continues. "I know you're in this for revenge, Nikita."

"You blame me?" Nikita says. "You know firsthand what it feels like. Have the thing you love most in life taken away from you."

"It wasn't your life, it was your cover." Michael says.

"Is that what you're gonna tell me about Infinity too?" Nikita says, sounding both sad and angry. "That she was just a cover? You know better than anyone Daniel wasn't just a cover to me, Michael."

'Daniel was her fiancé, Division killed him three years ago. A fiancé is a man that a woman is going to marry.'

"I warned you not to get emotionally attached." He says.

Nikita takes a step toward him. "You mean the way you did... with me?" I draw a tree and some grass.

Michael raises his gun back up toward her. "Don't. Don't."

"Michael, I know why you're staying there." Nikita says. "You want to protect the other recruits the way you protected me."

"I can't protect you anymore." Michael says sadly.

"Then let me take… take my daughter… and go." Nikita says as she pauses to look at me as though she's not sure about something before looking back at Michael. "Or kill me… but please… protect her, Michael."

It feels weird to be called her daughter, and her words make my stomach feel like feathers are floating inside it. I don't know if I want to be her daughter, I still think she's a scary woman.

Michael sighs and lowers his gun. "You're her mother; you should take her and go."

"Thank you." Nikita says.

"I'll give you a head start." Michael says. "If you're going to protect her, you've to keep yourself alive. If we meet again, I can't promise what will happen."

"I can." Nikita sighs before she grabs a gun from her coat pocket and shoots at him.

"What—" I gasp, my hand stops in the middle of another tree I'm drawing and goes up to cover my mouth.

Michael drops to the ground as Nikita runs forward to grab the handgun he drops. "It's a good wound." Nikita says. "They'll think you tried to stop me. Just trying to protect you." I tilt my head. That's a weird way to protect someone.

"Keep her safe, Nikita." Michael calls out as Nikita picks me up again and carried me away. I try to stay completely still in her arms, I'm scared she might hurt me.

88888

I hear Nikita typing on the computer as I sit on the chair stiffly. I don't know what to do or say. I know she's my mother, but I'm still a little scared.

I hear her walk toward me. She bents down to my eye-level and smiles. "How are you feeling?"

I shrink back and don't say anything. I keep my eyes on my hands, which are on my legs.

She crouches down in front of me and puts her warm hands on top of mine. "You don't have to be scared of me." She tells me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why am I here?" I swallow before whimpering quietly.

"You're here because this is a safe place." She says. "I'm going to keep you safe."

I want to slide my hands out of her's, but I don't want to make her mad, she might hurt me.

"Are you ready for bed?" She asks when I don't say anything.

I nod my head a little before she picks me up again and carries me off to my new bed. I do take a quick peak at her face, she looks sad.


	2. 20

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 2-

2.0

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in, unannounced." Nikita says politely to a man named Trevor.

"Not at all, you're always one of my favorite customers." He says before looking at me. "Is this your…"

"Yeah." Nikita's voice comes out as a murmur. I'm lucky that in the few days I've been with her, she hasn't hurt me yet.

But it's weird, I feel even more scared of her than I did when I first met her. I don't know why. I find myself holding onto Lily even more than before.

"Thank you." She smiles at a waitress as she takes a drink from her tray. "I got to hand it to you, Trevor, these are gorgeous."

"If something jumps out, any number of accessories to match." Trevor tells her.

"Hmm." She says as she puts her drink down. She walks around the table and runs her hand over a black machine gun. "That's nice."

"That's mine." He says.

Nikita walks to another table and pulls a black sheet off of a huge machine gun. "Oh, love." She purrs like a cat.

"It's very you." He smiles.

"I'm gonna need a meg of Lokan 2-12." Nikita says. "The demographic's good, but no questions asked. I assume the price is still the same." She turns to him.

"Afraid it's gone up." He says as he grabs his machine gun and points it toward Nikita. I hug Lily tightly and stand there, frozen still. I don't know what to think.

"Trevor…" Nikita starts.

"Supply and demand, Nikita." He says to her. "Ever since you went rogue, your friends are in short supply. There's great demand for your corpse, and even greater demand for your special little girl."

'Corpse: a dead body.' My stomach feels as if there are dots jumping up and down in it. I don't want Trevor to hurt me.

He wants to shoot at her, but something on his gun gets stuck. Nikita takes this chance to quickly grab the huge gun beside her and point it toward Trevor.

"I know." She smiles. I don't really understand it, but this isn't the part of her I'm most scared of. "New deal, Trev, I keep the gun, you keep breathing, and never tall anyone we were here."

"You… you're not gonna kill me." I'm glad that Trevor sounds like he's scared of her too.

"Don't flatter yourself." She tells him. "I've got a much bigger target in mind."

**Vision**

_There were lots of people standing outside a building, holding up signs and shouting. A lot of the signs had a picture of a man. 'Mirko Dadich.'_

_There were also a lot of letters on the signs. I know all the letters, but I can't read the words._

_Michael walked into the building with a man and a woman behind him._

_88888_

_Mirko Dadich walked out of the elevator with two men behind him. One of them gave him a yellow envelope; he dumped everything in the envelope in his hand. They were a big, ugly ring and a watch._

_He put them on as Michael walked up to him. "Two years, and all my belongings are still here." Mirko says with a smile. "Americal."_

"_Ready when you are, Mr. Dadich." Michael nods._

_88888_

_Outside the building, Two men were taking a third man who had his head and face covered by a jacket as he walked through the angry crowd._

_Someone grabbed the jacket off of him. A blonde-haired woman didn't look happy. 'Hanna Cushko.'_

_Her head turned toward a black car from across the street. "Hold on, That's not Dadich." She said into an earpiece. "Someone's playing a diversion. He's hired protection!" She walked away from the crowd and toward an old, blue car._

_88888_

_Percy and Dadich were inside a car. "Percy." Dadich shook hands with him before looking out the window. "Not bad. I feel safer already."_

"_Protection is just the beginning." Percy held up a hand. "In six months, you won't be hiding from your enemies, trust me. They'll be hiding from you."_

**End Vision**

"Good-bye, Trevor." She says as she carries a very big black case in one hand. She reaches out her other hand for me to take. I don't take it, but I take a step closer to her.

"Come on, Infinity." She sighs before leading me out of the building.

88888

I'm glad when Nikita puts me down on the floor when we get home. She then puts her black case on a short table beside her computer, which is beeping.

'Alexandra Udinov, her partner within Division wants to talk to her.'

Nikita puts her black purse down on the floor as she walks to her computer. She sits down and begins typing.

I put Lily down beside me as I play with Play-Doh. I use the orange one to make a pot. I flatten it into a pie, and then I pull the sides up to make it look like a bowl.

I use red Play-Doh to make the handle for my pot. I roll it up into a stick and then put it on my orange pot.

I use brown Play-Doh to make meatballs. I take a little bit each time and roll it up into small balls and I put them in my pot.

**Vision**

_Percy and Dadich were sitting on a couch. "Something we've accomplished before." Percy said. "Small nations don't present much of a problem."_

"_You know my accounts are frozen." Dadich said. "I can't afford the down payment of your services. Your Division will do this on contingency?"_

"_No." Percy shook his head. "We don't have to. We know that you stashed something more valuable than money when you fled your country."_

"_What are you talking about?" Dadich asked as if he already knew what Percy was talking about._

"_About twenty-five kilos of enriched uranium." Percy tells him._

'_Uranium: a gray metal that can be used to blow things up.' I don't like the sound of that. It sounds like something scary is going to happen._

"_Enough raw material for a low yield nuclear bomb." Percy continued scarily. "What we don't know, is where you stashed it."_

_I feel goosebumps pop up. So something bad is going to happen._

"_And what would you want with uh…" Dadich didn't look happy._

"_A little uranium?" Percy shrugged. "Always comes in handy."_

_Dadich looked tense as Percy continued. "Relax, Mirko. You're talking to me right now, not the United States government. You should think of this as a business transaction."_

_Dadich finished his drink in one gulp. "I'm going to need some more time to think it over."_

"_Of course you are." Percy nodded._

"_And I'm gonna need some other things as well." Dadich said._

"_Anything you can think of, we can provide." Percy tells him._

**End Vision**

"Or they cancel me. I get it." An electric voice says.

"You get me a name yet?" Nikita asks as she opens up her black case.

"No, how are you sure it's a protection mission?"

"You said they activated Peters, Heilbrun, and Chang, Michael used to call them Hewey, Dewey, and Louie. Only used them for VIP security. I need to know who the VIP is, and their location."

'The VIP she's talking about is Mirko Dadich, he's at the Southshore Tower Penthouse.' Computer mama tells me, but I don't know if I want to tell Nikita, she scares me.

"Not going to be easy. Still at bottom level access here." The electric voice says.

"Copy that. Lay low. I'll find another way."

"No. I can do it."

"I repeat, lay low. Do not blow your cover."

"You don't have to protect me anymore. I've everything under control."

"Alex…"

"By the way, how's Infinity?" I look up when I hear my name.

"I don't know." Nikita says as she turns to me, but I quickly look back down to my Play-Doh. "She barely talks to me at all." She sounds sad.

"I'm sure she'll come around." Alex's computer voice tries to comfort her.

88888

**Vision**

_A pretty woman with brown hair was in a room with Mirko Dadich. 'Alexandra Udinov.' Mirko offered her a bottle of wine._

"_That'd be great." Alex smiled. "Is there some place I can freshen up?"_

"_Through there." Dadich waved a hand toward the washroom._

_Alex grabbed the phone when he wasn't looking and walked quickly into the washroom, shutting the door behind her._

**End Vision**

Nikita is talking on the phone in a language I don't understand. I'm sitting on a staircase, changing Lily's dress.

'She's speaking in French.' Computer mama tells me before telling me what Nikita's saying. 'No, no, no. I'm not paying for gossip, I'm paying for intelligence. I've got money, you've got dirt on Division. And stop trying to trace the call, it's amateur hour. Hold on.'

She presses something on her phone and starts talking in English again. "Hello."

'Alex is calling to tell her about Mirko.'

"The war criminal?" Nikita asks.

"Alex? Where are you?" She sounds worried after a few seconds. "Get out of there!"

She hangs up and grabs my hand in a rush. She leads me away to grab her black case before picking me up.

She takes me to a rooftop. "Crouch down by this wall." She tells me as she sets up her firearm. 'She's targeting Mirko Dadich.'

After a few minutes, there is the sound of tires squealing. 'Hanna Cushko is here.' Nikita puts down her machine gun and grabs her handgun. "Stay put!" She says to me. It's not as if I've anywhere to go.

But it's barely a few seconds before she runs back here. I frown a little, I wouldn't mind being alone for a little while.

She looks through something in her machine gun for a few minutes before I hear her mutter. "Get out of the way, Michael."

She fires her gun through a window in the building across the street. She waits a few seconds before picking it up. She runs to a large wooden box, and aims for something there.

I hear tires squealing again. Nikita doesn't fire another shot. I'm tired of crouching so I peek up just a little. I see Michael in the building across the street. I smile and wave. He raises an eyebrow but waves back.

"We've to go." Nikita says to me as she's packing away her firearm.

I get up and walk a few steps closer to her. When she's finished packing, I give Michael one last wave before following a few steps behind her.

88888

Nikita is pacing back and forth, worried about something. She types something on her computer. "Come on, Alex." She mutters worriedly.

She pushes her hair back and lowers her head when it beeps. 'Alex's offline. Percy's asking her questions about when she was with Mirko Dadich.'

Nikita doesn't look okay right now. It bothers me, so I tell her. "Your friend's okay."

Nikita looks up at me in surprise. "Computer mama told me." I say quietly as I pick Lily up from beside me. I can't talk to her without holding Lily.

"Thank you." She gives me a small smile before she picks up something big and pointy. 'lokan 2-12, it's what she was firing.'

88888

Nikita is calling someone. 'Trevor, Michael's there with him.'

"Hi, it's Nikita." She speaks into the phone. "Is Michael there yet?"

"Wow." She smiles. "Good timing. You took that round pretty fast; I thought it'd take you all night."

'Feeling pretty smart, aren't we?' Computer mama tells me what Michael's saying to Nikita.

"Always." Nikita says.

'I should've put you down in that alley.'

"Oh, come on. Is that anyway to thank me?" She says.

'So, you're not with them.'

"Michael, I don't even know who they are." She tells him. "Though I do like their style."

'Then allow me to enlighten you. They're a group of freelance mercenaries and they're after the loose nuclear material Mirko Dadich stashed away before he fled his country.'

"What?" Nikita frowns.

'Apparently, he has a GPS device that shows its exact location in Eastern Europe. I figure we've twenty-four hours away from weapons created from uranium hitting the open market. So how do you like their style now?'

Nikita's silent. 'Should've taken out Mirko when you had the shot.'

"And let you die?" Nikita says. "Don't blame me, Michael. You work for Division and Division got in bed with this guy."

'You think Percy will admit that now? He assumes you're in league with the mercenaries. If this comes back to bite us, then you're gonna be terrorist number one on every official list.'

"Uh-oh." She says in a tone computer mama would call sarcastic. "Does that mean Percy will officially have to admit that he's running a mercenary unit on pentagon's dime?"

'You didn't hear me before. They already know what Percy's up to, but as long as he has his little black boxes everywhere, they can't touch him.'

Nikita sighs. "Is that what he really calls them? Little black boxes?"

'Nikita, they're real. Every dirty job, every little op, every little secret on the last five administrations, and you can quit or you can die. But you can't stop Division. No one can.'

"You know what, Michael?" Nikita says. "You're right. I should've taken out Mirko when I had the shot."

'Wait, is Infinity next to you? I want to talk to her.'

"Seriously, Michael?" Nikita says. "You think I'm gonna…"

"Can I talk to him?" I interrupt her. I hug Lily tighter; the look in her eyes is scary. I stop myself from shrinking away.

"She wants to talk to you." She tells Michael before giving me the phone.

I take it from her hands. "Hello."

"Hey, kiddo." I smile when I hear Michael's voice. "How are you?"

I feel my bottom lip shake. I'm going to start crying soon. I haven't cried in front of Nikita yet, I'm too scared to. "When can you come and get me?" I whimper.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"I don't like it here." I sniffle. "I don't like her."

"Infinity, she's your mother." Michael says to me softly.

"But she's scary." My eyes are growing teary. "I don't want to stay with her."

"I know she can be scary at times, but she won't hurt you, okay?" Michael tells me gently.

"But can't you come and get me?" I really start to cry.

"I can't do that right now, okay?" Michael says nicely. "But I'll come and get you as soon as it's safe. I promise. So just be a good girl, and stay put for now, okay?"

"Okay." I sniffle quietly. "I will."

"I'll see you soon." Michael says.

"Bye." I say before hanging up.

I walk to the table with Lily still in hand to put the phone on the table. I don't look at Nikita, I'm too scared to, but I hear her sit down in a chair. I know I might have made her angry, so I keep myself a little further away from her.

88888

"The people behind me right now are protesting Mirko Dadich's overturned conviction." Nikita's watching a news report on her computer.

"Sorry I'm late. It got crazy." Alex's electric voice says.

"I know. Are you okay?" Nikita asks.

"I will be. Been playing dumb over here."

"So you saw something."

"One of the kidnappers was a woman. Long blonde hair, green eyes." 'Hanna Cushko.'

"Good, that helps."

After she's done with Alex, she continues to watch the news report. She stops the video on Hanna's old blue car.

She dials the phone. '911'.

"Yeah." She makes herself sound like she's in a panic. "I need to report a stolen vehicle."

'You have the plate number?' Computer mama tells me what 911 is saying.

"Uh-huh, yeah. I've it right here. It's A6876-44."

'Is that your vehicle, ma'am?'

"Yes. It's a blue paint van. My husband's."

'I'll give that to an officer.'

"Okay."

**Vision**

_Hanna and Dadich were in a car with two other men as they pulled out their machine guns and pointed it at Dadich._

"_Wait!" Hanna called out to them before smirking at Dadich. "You really don't remember me, do you?"_

_Dadich just looked at her. "My name is Hanna Cushko, my father was Evan Cushko. He ran your secret nuclear program, but he kept no secrets from me." She told him._

"_Cushko." Dadich smiled. "Your father was a brilliant man. He was a close friend of mine. A dear friend."_

"_I know." Hanna nodded. The look on her face was scary. "That's why he was executed after the take over, while you fled the country."_

"_I'm going back, Hanna." He told her. "I'm going to take our country back." He turned to the two men who were pointing their firearms at him._

_He turned back to Hanna. "I promise you, you'll have your revenge."_

"_I want my family taken care of." Hanna snarled. "The nuclear my father enriched for you is his only legacy, and I'm going to sell it to support us."_

**End Vision**

88888

Nikita takes a cab with me to a subway station. She gets off the cab with me following her. Hanna's car leaves just as we reach a set of stairs.

She leads me down the stairs. "Crouch down and stay here." She tells me as I sit down on the floor with my back against a wall.

Nikita attacks a few people who are standing by a set of lockers, Hanna Cushko and Mirko Dadich are there too.

Nikita, being the scary woman that she is, starts a gun fight. I cover my ears and put my head between my legs. "Whoever you are, we don't want to shoot you." Hanna's voice shouts. "Clearly, you robbed the wrong people."

"No, honey. You did." Nikita shouts back. "You want to get out of here alive; you'll drop your weapons and hop on the first train. I've figured you've got about five minutes."

"You have less than that." Hanna growls.

I peek up for a second to see Michael with some other men following him. They all have their guns ready.

I look back down and squeeze my eyes shut; my hands go back to covering my ears. I know something really bad is about to happen.

It only takes a few more seconds before the gun shots start again. A few minutes later, Nikita picks me up with one arm as her other hand is holding a black bag.

She runs away as there are footsteps following. "Nikita!" Michael's voice makes me look up.

"Michael, help me!" I don't want to stay with Nikita.

Nikita keeps on running before she jumps down onto the railway tracks and jumps up onto the other side. She does all of this while still holding me. I'm scared, so I close my eyes again.

Nikita puts me back down before I open my eyes again. "Is that the GPS?" Michael shouts over the sound of a train.

"You know, we've got to stop meeting like this." Nikita pants loudly.

"What are you going to do with it?" Michael shouts again.

"Well, that depends." Nikita says sarcastically. "What is the going rate for loose nuclear material?"

Michael's eyes land on me as I start crying. "You're going to be okay, Infinity. I promise." He says loudly before Nikita throws the bag onto the tracks.

"Oops." She shrugs.

The train speed by over it with a loud, crunching sound. It's like the sound of me eating cereal, except louder.

Nikita wants to take my hand, but I hide it behind me. I don't look at her as I take a deep breath to stop my crying.

Nikita begins climbing up the stairs; I follow a few steps behind her.

88888

When we got home, we don't say anything to each other. I really can't think of anything to say to her. I'm just glad that she hasn't hurt me yet.

"Here." She passes me some fries.

"Thanks." I murmur quietly as I take it from her hands. Then, she does something scary again. She sits down next to me.

I feel goosebumps on my arms and the backs of my curly dark brown hair feels like it's sticking up.

"Infinity, I know you don't like me." She sounds like she's choking on her words. "And I know you're scared. But I really need you to at least be able to talk to me."

I don't have anything to say. I can't think of anything I want to say, so I just sit there and stare at my hands.

She gets up and crouches down to face me. I'm forced to look at her. She's not crying, but I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Please, say something." She sounds like she's whispering.

"Um…" I swallow. "I'm going to bed." I say in a rush of words as I quickly stand up and turn my back to her as I walk up the stairs. It's the only thing I can think of to say.


	3. Kill Jill

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 3-

Kill Jill

I'm putting together a puzzle. It's one with colorful fishes and turtles. It's pretty. I'm eating a blueberry muffin while doing it.

Lily's lying on the floor next to me. Nikita walks into the room with a mug in her hand. "Good morning." She says to me.

"Good morning." I say back.

"You brushed your teeth?" She asks like she does every morning.

"Uh-huh." I say. Most of the words I say to her in a day happen in the morning.

88888

Nikita and I are in an underground parking lot. I hide while Nikita takes her very big firearm and fires it at a still moving black van. I'm glad I'm not next to her, she's very scary.

The van drives into another car and stops. Nikita then opens the back doors of the van as I walk out of my hiding place, holding Lily. Nikita hits the man inside with her gun.

There's also a woman lying inside. She looks like she's asleep. 'Jill Morelli.'

"Gold star." Nikita tilts her head as she picks Jill up. Jill doesn't wake up. I gulp, I'm scared for Jill. I don't know if Nikita's going to do something bad to her.

88888

I pick Lily up from beside me as Jill is waking up. I wonder if she's going to be scary too. My puzzle is still not finished.

"Don't get up too fast." Nikita says as she walks in with a mug again. "DMHPD takes a while to wear off."

'DMHPD: it's what made her fall asleep.'

"It's the worst." Nikita continues. "Got you some java." She points out the mug in her hand.

Jill is scared as she begins to get up. "Jill, if I was gonna hurt you; I would've done it already." Nikita says, making herself sound scarier.

I get up from the floor and walk closer to Jill. "It's okay." I tell her. "I know she's scary. She scares me too."

Jill looks at me and her eyes widen in surprise. She crouches down to me. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Infinity Grace." I say.

"That's a very pretty name." She says nicely.

"Thank you." I feel my oval-shaped face smile. I like Jill, she doesn't feel scary.

"Do you know this woman?" She points to Nikita.

"She's a scary woman." I nod my head.

"Why are you with her?" Jill asks me.

I look down at my feet; I don't want to say it. "Because I'm her mother." Nikita answers quietly. Jill mouths a surprised oh.

She looks around the room, scared again. "You're at my place." Nikita says to her. "They're not gonna find you here."

"They?" Jill's voice shakes. "Who are they? Who are you?"

"I'm Nikita." She tells her. "I used to be one of them, I'm not anymore."

Jill looks very scared, so I slide my hand into her's. She looks down at me, surprised again. I smile up at her with my oval-shaped face. "I like you. You're not scary."

Nikita takes a deep breath before continuing. "I read your blog, by the way. All that crap in their about illegal black ops, assassination programs, ghost agents, I mean you're on the right track. In a general sense, your specifics are way off."

"What?" Jill breathes out.

"It doesn't matter." Nikita frowns.

Jill sits back down on the bed. I climb up next to her. "Nothing on your website would make them wanna kill you." Nikita continues muttering before turning to Jill. "Were you working on a story with that editor?"

"Oh, Jeremy." She whimpers. "Oh, god, Jeremy." She's starting to cry, so I go and grab the tissue box.

"Jill…" Nikita says.

"The plane crash!" She swallows. "That's what we were talking about." I sit next to her again with a tissue box in hand.

I give it to her. "Thank you." She sniffles.

Jill takes a deep breath. "Those hit men wanted me to give up my source."

"Listen, it's gonna be okay." Nikita tries to calm her. "We're gonna expose what they're trying to hide, but you've to tell me what that is."

"I don't know!" Jill shakes her head. I want to make her feel better.

I pull on her arm. "Would you like to hold Lily?" I hold Lily up for her to see. "She always makes me feel better."

This makes Jill laugh. I don't know why she thinks it's funny, but I'm glad that she sounds a little happier. "Would you like to sit on my lap?" She pats her legs.

"Okay!" I nod eagerly before she picks me up and puts me down on her lap. I'm glad my back is facing Nikita, she's not as scary when I don't see her.

Nikita gives Jill something called coffee that the grown-ups drink. "A couple of days ago, this guy contacted me through my site." Jill tells Nikita. "Said that he had some video that would blow my mind. Air America crash, two helicopters, some paramilitary operation. He won't give me the specifics, made me drive out to Virginia just to meet him. Young guy, scared of what he saw, not faking it. Wanted $50,000 just to show me the video."

"So you went to the post for the $50,000?" Nikita asks.

"I was hoping for $5,000, maybe. I guess the post will call me at 1:00 PM tomorrow." Jill frowns. "Wait, what day is this?"

Nikita walks to her computer. "It's tomorrow. What's your source's name?"

"I don't know." Jill shakes her head. "He wouldn't tell me."

'Benjamin Prantis'

I tilt my head. "Today's tomorrow?" I ask, I don't get it.

"No, honey." Jill says with a smile. "Today is yesterday's tomorrow." I frown as I try to understand.

"His name is Benjamin Prantis." I tell Jill.

Jill looks surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Computer mama told me." I smile at her.

"Computer mama?" Jill frowns and looks to Nikita.

"It's a long story." Nikita says. "What's his number?"

"He has my number." Jill tells her. Nikita pushes her hair back and sighs.

"Wait, what happened to my phone?" Jill frowns as she stands up, picking me up with her.

"I took the battery and the sim card out so they couldn't trace you." Nikita says. "You have a boyfriend? Roommate?"

"No." Jill shakes her head. "Why?"

"Well, because those men are definitely at your house by now." Nikita says as she grabs a jacket from her clothing rack and puts it into a black bag.

"Then, let's call the police." Jill says as Nikita is packing some things.

"Oh, no." She says. "They control the police." She opens up her case full of guns. "Right now, they are doing everything they can to hunt you down." She grabs a handgun and puts it somewhere behind her.

"Wait, I… I thought you said that they won't be able to find me here." Jill stutters.

"You're not staying here." Nikita tells her. "You've a very important phone call in 42 minutes."

Nikita then turns to me. "Alright, Infinity. Let's get off of Jill." She reaches her hands toward me.

I panic and hug Jill tightly. "I don't want to!"

"Infinity…"

"No, it's okay." Jill smiles at Nikita. "I don't mind."

Nikita's silent for a few seconds. I can't see her as my back is still to her. "Then, let's go." Her voice sounds a little shaky.

88888

"So, he calls me and I let it go to voice mail, of course." Nikita says to Jill, who is holding my hand as we are walking through a building. "I can't even check it. His voice reminds me of his face. It's disgusting. What part of I don't like you does he not understand? We've got to check out that new wine bar this weekend."

"Oh, I love wine bars." Jill smiles quietly. I don't know what's going on.

"I know you do." Nikita mutters as she leads us into an office.

"Whose office is this?" Jill asks.

"Don't know." Nikita says. "It'll work."

"Well, what if they come back while we're in here?" Jill says worriedly as she shuts the door.

"Nobody's coming back, it's lunchtime." Nikita says. "Your boy's gonna call in two minutes. We've got fifteen before we –"

She stops when she sees Jill taking out some salad. I giggle; Nikita's not as scary when Jill is around.

"I always eat when I'm nervous." Jill says.

"Jill, the second I turn on this phone, they're gonna know where we are." Nikita tells her. "I'm gonna need you to get your source to agree to a trade for the video, fast."

"What if he asks for the money?" Jill asks.

"You have it." Nikita says.

Jill plays tic-tac-toe with me while we wait. There are only two chairs in the room, so I sit on Jill's lap. I'm facing Nikita this time, so I don't look up.

"It's 1:05, where the hell is he?" Nikita is impatient, another thing that makes her scary.

"I don't know." Jill shrugs seconds before her cell phone vibrates. Then, the office phone rings. Nikita picks it up and gives it to Jill.

"Hello?" Jill answers.

"Hey, it's me. How did it go with your editor?" A man's voice says.

Nikita waves a hand at me, telling me to go over to her. I feel nervous, but I get off of Jill's lap with Lily in my arms and walk a few steps closer to Nikita.

I don't go close enough for her to touch me. Nikita sighs silently and turns back to Jill.

"Um… good." Jill lies. "I've the money."

"Well, what is it? Is it cash? Cheque?"

"It's cheque." Nikita nods at Jill's answer. "I just need to know who to write it out to."

"Okay. I want you to take a picture of the cheque, alright? And upload it to my Flicker account."

Nikita grabs the phone from Jill. "This is Molly Watson. Jill's editor. What in the world is on this video and why in the world would I pay you $50,000 dollars for something that's probably been mocked up on your desk top?"

I happily hop back on Jill's lap.

"You know, you'll just have to see for yourself."

"Honey, I don't have time for games. Better luck with the inquirer, be well."

"Wait, wait, wait! You've to understand, I never meant to see this. I was just hiking up the trail when I heard the crash and I ran over to it and when I got there, it was just wreckage… everywhere. And…I heard these helicopters, so I thought it was search and rescue."

"Are these the so-called black helicopters?"

"Yeah and the guys who hopped out of them were like commandos, you know. But instead of looking for survivors, they just… they start hauling these huge bags out of the wreck, bags packed with cocaine. It was like the whole plane is packed with coke and these guys were just grabbing it up."

'Cocaine: an addictive drug.'

"How do you know it was cocaine?"

"It was either that, or someone was about to bake a really big cake."

"Okay, kid. We've the money. You've the video. Where do you want to meet and trade?"

"The quad at North Virginia State, okay? Tomorrow. 10:00 AM." He hangs up.

Nikita puts the phone back and grabs Jill's cell phone. She drops it on the floor and stomps on it, breaking it.

I hug Jill tighter and look away. I feel as if Nikita's going to get scarier. "Was that really necessary?" Jill glares at her as she walks out of the room with Jill and me following a few steps behind her.

88888

I sit beside Jill in a restaurant as I'm eating a chicken wing from her plate. "Fifteen minutes, okay?" Nikita tells us. "Then we're back in the car. Got ninety miles to go and we got to take back roads."

Jill just stares at her plate and don't say anything. She looks sad, so I make a napkin doll for her. "Jill! Jill!" I shake her arm. "Look!" I say when she looks at me. I wave the doll in front of her.

Jill makes herself smile for me. "That's cute."

"Are you okay?" I frown and bite my bottom lip. "You look sad."

Jill pulls me into a hug. "Is she always like this?" She asks Nikita about me.

Nikita's silent for a few seconds. I peek up to see that Nikita is looking at a bottle of ketchup. She looks… hurt? I look back down quickly. I don't know why she would look at ketchup that way; I don't think she ate any.

"Not with me." Her voice comes out as a loud whisper. Of course not, I'm too scared of Nikita to be this way with her.

"Nikita, I'm sure that's not true." Jill shakes her head. I frown, but it is true.

"It's true." Nikita's voice sounds weaker. It makes my stomach have a sour feeling. I sneak another look toward Nikita. She looks as if her insides have just been kicked out.

That look makes me sad; it makes me feel as if I need to go to the doctor's. I don't like it, so I look away again.

"She's your daughter, Nikita." Jill says to her. "I'm sure she loves you."

I frown; I don't know how I feel about her. Wendy was my first mother, I know I loved her, but Nikita isn't the same.

"But I don't know how I feel about her." I tilt my head at Jill. Wendy had told me that I shouldn't lie.

"No, no, sweetie, you shouldn't…" Jill starts.

"It's fine, Jill." Nikita interrupts her a little too quickly, her voice sounds as if it might break. I wish I haven't said anything.

We are silent for a while before Nikita turns back to Jill, who has stopped eating. "No more nervous appetite?"

"I keep seeing Jeremy's face." Jill looks like she might cry soon. "He was staring right at me when…" I slide my hand into her's. She squeezes my hand gently.

"You didn't kill him Jill." Nikita tries to comfort her. "They did."

"And why?" Jill asks. "For what? For money?"

"Yeah." Nikita nods. "For a lot of money. Think about it, okay? Henry Samson is using passenger planes to smug drugs, probably to keep from going under like all the other airplane companies."

"Real life story of the year." Jill mutters unhappily. "Jeremy would love this."

"Well, when we get this video, you're gonna make sure your article gets published." Nikita says.

"Yeah." Jill nods. "If we get the video. Those guys coming after us aren't airline security. They're the commando guys from the crash site. Who are they?"

Nikita just tilts her head. "Oh, come on, you said before I was on the right track!" Jill complains. "Some kind of government black ops unit? Maybe even mercenaries?"

"You need to stick with what you can prove." Nikita tells her. "If this video turns out to be all it's cracked up to be, you get to prove that a fortune 500 CEO is smuggling drugs. You'll never be able to prove who the guys in the helicopters are."

"Why?" Jill says.

"Because they don't have decals on their vehicles or their clothing." Nikita says. "Because there's no record that they exist, no documentation, no evidence."

"What about you?" Jill says. "You were a part of them. You're evidence."

"I don't exist either." Nikita mutters sadly.

"Yes, you do." I say before I can stop myself.

Nikita looks at me in surprise, but then, she smiles. She slowly reaches a hand toward my hand that's on lying on the table.

It's weird, for the first time, I don't want to draw my hands back from her. Right now, Nikita isn't scary. She feels… warm? I find myself smiling back at her as she takes my much smaller hands gently in her's.

"Why won't you tell me what you know?" Jill frowns. "Why are you protecting them?"

"I'm protecting you, Jill." Nikita says. "You don't think that if I could've gone to the press to take them down, I would've done it. You won't be the first reporter I see them kill."

Just then, two officers walk into the restaurant. 'They're looking for Jill.' My hand twitches in Nikita's, making her think I want her to let go as she starts to draw her hand back, but I hold on to it.

I bite my bottom lip and my eyes move toward the two officers. Something bad is going to happen to Jill if Nikita doesn't do something.

"Yeah, well. I won't let Jeremy die for nothing." Jill says. "I've to tell the whole story, Nikita. I own him at least that much."

"We've gotta go, now." Nikita says quietly. "Get up, pick Infinity up with you, put your head down, and follow me."

We walk toward the door when an officer stopped us. "Excuse me, miss." He reaches a hand toward Jill, but Nikita attacks him.

Jill runs out of the door, carrying me. We wait outside for Nikita. It only takes her a little while to run outside to meet us. Jill follows her with me still in her arms.

"We gotta lose the car, they're gonna know where we are." Nikita says.

"But didn't you knock them out?" Jill asks.

"I'm not talking about the cops." Nikita tells her as she drops me in the backseat of the car before climbing into the front seat herself.

88888

"Describe him again." Nikita says as we're in a place called "North Virginia State University".

"Um… early twenties, African-American, kind of hipster-cute." Jill says. I'm bored, so I start picking grass out of the dirt.

"Hipster-cute?" Nikita frowns.

"Yeah, you know, an ironic t-shirt kind of guy." Jill says. "You know, with the big jeans that hangs out in the coffee shop."

"Yeah, I get it." Nikita nods.

"You know, maybe we got the location wrong." Jill says. "Maybe he's waiting for us somewhere else and can't call us because you stomped on my phone."

"We're at the right place." Nikita says. "He's just not gonna show up, probably saw the news."

"What news?" Jill frowns.

"That you're wanted for murder?" Nikita says. "He's paranoid."

"Okay, what do we do now?" Jill says. "I mean, we're screwed."

"We're gonna track him down ourselves." Nikita tells her.

Jill picks me up as Nikita leads us to a big map. "Where's the movie theater you first met him at?"

"Right here." Jill points it out to her.

"He asked you to meet him at two different locations near the university." Nikita says. "He was hiking the day of the crash, which was a Wednesday. He's not a nine-to-fiver, he's a college student, one without a set of wheels, most locations are on this bus route. I found three sporting goods stores along that line."

"Right." Jill nods. "Wait, why do we care about sporting goods all of a sudden?"

"Our student's a hiker." Nikita says. "An ambitious one if he got up to where the crash happened. It's way off trail, he'd need some serious gear to get up there. Come on, let's go shopping."

"You want to go get something fun?" Jill smiles at me as we follow Nikita.

"Okay!" I grin happily.

Nikita stops mid-step and turns toward me. I find myself shrinking back toward Jill a little more. It's true that Nikita feels a little less scary, but she still scares me.

"Come here." She slowly reaches her arms out toward me. "Please."

I gulp as I wrap my arms around Jill, who's still carrying me. "I don't want to."

"Don't say that, honey." Jill tells me softly as she loosens my arms around her. "She's your mother."

Nikita still has her arms out. "Please."

I bite my bottom lip and look to Jill again. "Go on, it's okay." Jill says quietly.

"But I'm scared." I whimper.

"She's not going to –" Jill begins to say to me.

"Let's keep going." Nikita gives up and puts her arms down, interrupting Jill. She seems to be blinking faster as she turns her back to us and continues on walking.

"Nikita…" Jill starts as she follows Nikita with me still in her arms.

88888

We are at Benjamin Prantis' house. Nikita rings the doorbell while Jill is holding my hand. Benjamin opens the door a few seconds later, he gets scared when he sees us and runs back inside with the door still open.

Nikita chases after him. "Ben! Prantis!" Jill and I walk in to see Ben on the floor. To my surprise, he's still awake.

"Okay! Please! Please! Just don't hurt me!" Ben says loudly.

"Okay, Prantis. Don't be a wuss." Nikita pants.

"Nobody gets hurt, we just want to see the video." Jill says.

"It… it's gone. I trashed it right after I… I saw you kill that guy." He stutters.

"I didn't kill anybody!" Jill says loudly.

"Ben, we know you have it." Nikita says scarily. "And if we've to waste time looking for it, the real killers, the ones in the video, they're gonna show up."

"How… how are they gonna find me?" Ben says.

"The manager at A Sporting Goods, your buddy, he was really helpful, he thought that you'd enjoy a visit from two hot babes." Nikita's tone is scaring me. I turn to Jill and put my arms up in front of her.

Jill bents down and picks me up in her arms. "It's okay." She whispers in my ear.

"It's gonna be a lot easier for the black helicopter guys unless we get that video out in the open." She continues. "What's it gonna be?"

A few minutes later, Ben has turned on his laptop to show us the video. I cover my ears as Jill puts a hand over my eyes. "Don't look."

"It's gotta be four metro-tones of product there." Nikita murmurs.

"That must have over-weighted the plane." Jill says.

"Let's get this uploaded." Nikita says as she types on the keyboard. "What's the paper's address?"

" ." Jill answers.

A beeping sound comes from the laptop. "Wifi's jammed." Nikita stands up and walks to the window.

"What's going on?" Jill asks.

"I'm calling the cops." Nikita grabs the phone.

"You're gonna bring the cops here?" Jill says.

"Get your cell phone, now!" Nikita yells the last word. She sound… nervous?

"I thought you said that they control the police." Jill says.

"They control information flow." Nikita nods. "Not trigger fingers. Locals will come, they will rescue you, they will take you in, and you'll be safe in a couple of hours. Come on!"

"A couple of hours?" Jill says.

"Just trust me, okay?" Nikita says to her quietly.

"There's no bars!" Ben tells Nikita.

Nikita grabs Ben's cell phone from his hands. "Jamming everything." Nikita grabs her handgun and walks to the window again. 'Division's here.'

Ben gets up and tries to look out the window. "Are those the FED's?" He asks sacredly.

"Get away from there!" Nikita pushes him back. Ben panics and runs out of the room. "Don't go out there!" She shouts after him.

Ben still runs out of the house. "Get down!" Nikita pushes Jill down to the ground. I don't know how I got there, but I find myself in Nikita's arms. It's weird, but I feel… safer.

I stay very still as Nikita carries me with her to underneath a window. I sit on the floor next to her while Jill's in the same position on the other side of a sofa chair.

Loud sirens sound from the outside. "Copy the video onto your flash drive now." Nikita tells her. Jill does what she says.

"Tell the cops you're coming out." Nikita says to her after she's done. "Arms and hands in the air."

"Well, what about Infinity?" Jill sounds worried. "And you?" She's worried about Nikita?

"The commando boys would be forced to split their teams to send a unit to follow the cops." Nikita says. "They'll have less guys to attack me with, and they won't be able to touch Infinity as long as I'm here. Don't worry."

"Oh, god." Jill sounds scared.

"Jill, tell them your story." Nikita says. "I'm counting on you."

Jill nods tearfully as I crawl over to her and hug her. I'm starting to cry. "Shh." Jill shushed me. "It's okay. You're gonna be safe with your mother."

I feel my bottom lip shake. "I'm scared." I don't know what to think. Division's scary, but so is Nikita.

"Your mother's gonna protect you, okay?" She brushes a little bit of my curly dark brown hair out of my face. "Trust her."

"But… am I going to see you again?" I sniffle.

"Yeah." Jill smiles tearily. "Yeah, you will. I promise."

"Okay." I nod as Jill gives me one last hug before leaving.

"Come here." Nikita waves at me quietly. I sit on the floor nervously. I don't know if I want to go over to her. I don't know who I'm more scared of.

But Jill has told me to trust her, so I gulp and crawl over to her slowly.

88888

I'm hiding as Nikita knocks a man out in a narrow hallway. A few seconds later, I hear Michael's voice. "Nikita! We found your wireless bug. Pretty clever. Birkoff had no idea."

I feel myself smiling. "Not such a smart guy, after all." Nikita says. "Does Birkoff have a toothache or did Percy just cancel him?"

"No, he's alive. But it could've gone either way. You put him in danger, Nikita. That's not like you." It isn't?

"You don't know me anymore, Michael."

"Yeah, I suppose not. The Nikita I know wouldn't bring her daughter into any of this."

I cover my ears as I hear a series of gunshots. Nikita jumps out from behind Michael and grabs him, pointing a gun to his head. "No!" I gasp tearfully, walking out of my hiding place. I don't want anything bad to happen to Michael.

"Drop it." She tells another man, whose pointing a firearm at her.

"Don't." Michael says to him.

I walk a few steps toward that man. I feel very scared, but I don't want Michael to get hurt. "Please drop it." I whimper to him. "Michael might get hurt."

He looks at me curiously. "Who -?"

"Shh, Infinity. It's okay. I'll be okay." Michael tries to comfort me, interrupting him before looking to him. "She won't hurt me."

"Shut up!" Nikita yells just before Michael breaks free, making me smile. I hide again.

I cover my ears as I hear a few gun fires. 'Nikita's gun shots. Michael's fine.'

I peek from behind my hiding place to see Michael pull the rug from under Nikita's feet, making her fall.

Nikita quickly gets back up and the fight starts. I really wish that Michael wouldn't get hurt.

"This isn't gonna work." Michael mutters quietly to her as he presses her against a table. Nikita fights back and send him flying to a wall.

I'm glad that Michael looks like he's okay as the fight continues. After a few seconds, Michael grabs Nikita's arm and twists it around. They both looked tired and are panting from the fight.

"Look, the more you try to do this, the more your hurt yourself." Michael tells her.

"Michael, you've no idea how much pain I can take." Nikita says loudly.

"Well, what about Infinity?" Michael says to her. "She's four, Nikita. She has enough to deal with as it is. How long do you think that she can really hold on? She's never gonna be able to get over her fear of you if this is the way you are."

Nikita groans loudly as Michael breaks her arm with a loud crack. I feel goosebumps pop up, that sounds like it hurts.

But Nikita fights Michael off and knocks him to the floor. "Great, Michael." Nikita pants quietly. "Way to pour salt to the wound."

She growls at the pain of her broken arm before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the house.

88888

Nikita is typing on the computer while I'm coloring a picture of Cinderella. I find myself sneaking peeks at her. I want to know if her arm still hurts, I hope it doesn't.

She walks over to me after she's done with the computer. "You want some juice?"

I look up at her and nod a little. "Yes, please."

She goes to grab a bottle of water for herself and a juice box for me. She puts the straw in the hole and puts it on the table for me. "Here you go." She says.

"Does your arm hurt?" I ask before I can stop myself.

She looks surprised, but then she smiles. "I'm okay." She reaches a hand toward me and caresses my cheek. I feel myself getting stiff, but I don't shrink away from her.

88888

Nikita and I go to see Jill again, I'm glad. Jill turns around, looking scared for a second before I run up to her and hug her.

"Hey, sweetie." She laughs before looking up at Nikita. "You startled me for a second, there. Pepper spray." She shows us a small silver bottle that's in her pocket.

"You can never be too careful." Nikita walks up to her, smiling. "How's the new gig?"

"Pretty great, actually." Jill smiles happily. "Breaking the national story of a drug dealing airline made me kind of popular."

Then, Jill turns to me again. "I've a present for you." She says as she digs through her purse.

"Yay!" I clap my hands happily.

Jill pulls out a sparkly, silvery necklace and puts it around my neck. "Ohh, pretty!" My eyes widen happily.

Jill smiles and crouches down to look at me. "Now, I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"What?" I tilt my head.

"I know your mother does things that scare you." Jill says softly. "But your mother is trying her best, okay? And she's giving you all the love she can."

My eyes are growing teary and my bottom lip is shaking. I'm going to cry soon. "But I'm still scared."

"I know you're scared." Jill says. "But no matter how scared you are, or how many times you run away from her, she's still your mother, Infinity. She'll never hurt you, okay? She'll always try her best to protect you."

"Why?" I sniffle and tilt my head.

"Because you're her daughter, Infinity." Jill tells me. "And that's what I want you to remember, okay?"

"Okay." I say quietly.

"Promise?" Jill holds up her pinky.

"Promise." I hook my pinky with her's.

"Am I going to see you again?" I ask.

"Not for a while." Jill shakes her head before I start to cry. "Shh." Jill pulls me into another hug.

"I don't want to stay alone with Nikita." I cry harder now. "It makes her more scary!"

"No! Don't say that, honey." Jill says.

Nikita walks over to us and crouches down beside me. "Infinity…" Her voice is shaking. "One day… when you're really safe, I'm going to bring you back to Jill, and… and you won't have to see me again. I promise."

My cries get quieter after this. "Nikita…" Jill says as if she's not sure about something as I hug her again.

"Be a good girl, Infinity." Jill says quietly as she hugs me back.

88888

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think. I find that I tend to update faster when there are more reviews.


	4. Rough Trade

Author's note: Hey, guys! I love how you guys are making suggestions over your reviews, it gives me a better idea of what people wants. Please keep it up! Remember, I can't write a good story, if I don't know what people want.

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 4-

Rough Trade

It's been a few days since I had last seen Jill, but she must have had magic powers because I find myself a little less scared of Nikita now.

I can now let her hold my hand and I'm a little less nervous during baths now. Nikita walks to the window and looks outside. It's raining.

"It's raining, it's pouring…" I find myself singing quietly.

Nikita looks at me with a small smile on her face. "You like singing?"

"Only when I feel like it." I say quietly as I look down at my feet. It's also a little easier to talk to her now. She walks to her computer when it beeps.

Alex: Sorry I'm late. They keep changing the schedule in here.

Nikita: They do that. I'll be quick. I need you on central duty for the next three days. I'm about to raise a little hell out there and I need you to tell me when Division responds.

But I still feel very scared when she says things like that…

Alex: Got it. What are you going to do?

Nikita: Something I should've done a long time ago. Be ready.

88888

Nikita takes me to a park. She bents down to pick up a ball that rolls in our direction. She hands it back to a girl.

'Sophie, Victor Han's daughter. Victor Han worked at an organization called Homeland Security. He's a double agent for the Red Circle Triad, an organization that deals with slave labor for some of the big clothing companies.'

"Sorry." Sophie says.

"No worries." Nikita says. "You're pretty good with that." Then, she mutters quietly. "You look just like your dad."

Sophie turns around and tilts her head. "You knew my dad?"

Before Nikita can answer. A woman calls out to Sophie. "Sophie. Soph." 'Lisa, she was Victor's wife.' She walks over to Nikita as I go to the slide to play.

A few minutes later, Lisa rushes over to me with Nikita following behind her. "Lisa, wait." Nikita's trying to stop her from doing something.

Lisa bents down to me. "What's your name, pumpkin?"

"Infinity Grace." I smile at her. I feel my hold on Lily to be a little looser. This woman looks nice.

"Why are you with Nikita, Infinity?" She asks worriedly.

"I don't really know." I frown and bite my lip. "But she's my mother, and I think if I'm not, something bad will happen."

"Listen to me, sweetie." Lisa says. "You're not safe with Nikita, so I'm going to call someone who's going to come over and help you, okay?"

I tilt my head and look from Lisa to Nikita and then back to Lisa again. "Please, Lisa." Nikita says. "I'm her mother."

"You're not fit to be a mother." Lisa glares at Nikita as her hand is looking for something in her purse.

Nikita stops Lisa's hand with her's. "Lisa, please." Nikita says quietly. "Infinity's not an ordinary kid, okay? If you call child services, I can't help her."

"I'm not going to let you hurt a little girl." Lisa growls at her. "I'm not going to believe your lies."

"Lisa, I know I'm not a good mother." Nikita says. "But I just want her to be safe and happy."

Nikita pauses for a few seconds to take a deep breath. "And if child services can do that for her, I would've called them already." She tells Lisa. "But the people I used to work for are looking for her, Lisa. She's paying for my mistakes."

Lisa looks as if she's not sure about something and she looks a little softer than before. "I can't let them touch her, Lisa." Nikita sounds like she might cry. "So, please just let me fix things."

"What do you want me to do?" Lisa's voice comes out as a loud whisper.

"You're going to take that car." Nikita's eyes move toward a dark blue car as it beeps. "You and Sophie are gonna drive it up state to a lake house. You're gonna stay there till you get my call." Nikita puts the car keys in Lisa's hands before she takes my hand and leads me out of the park.

I take a quick look at her, she looks sad. I don't like it when she's sad. I turn around to see Lisa and Sophie walking toward the car Nikita gave them.

I'm nervous, but I want to cheer her up. I pull on Nikita's arm. "Look! They're listening to you!" I smile up at her.

Nikita looks like she's making herself smile. "Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes, please." I nod.

88888

Nikita takes me to a place where there are lots and lots of grown-up clothes. "… Make sure they get that price." I hear a woman say loudly as she walks over to us.

"Ms. Wiles, Roxanne Barnes, I'm the buyer from mid-land." Nikita gives her a small white card. Nikita's doing that thing where she's pretending to be someone else, again.

"Is that your child?" Ms. Wiles looks at me curiously.

"Yes." Nikita smiles. "Sorry, the babysitter said that something came up, so…"

"I thought you were coming next week." She frowns.

"I know." Nikita says. "Our schedule got shifted. I hope it's okay, and I just wanted to get it out of the way. Personally, I'm a huge fan."

"Ah, so you're here to put all of my clothes beside lawn-mowers and shop-cons all across America." Ms. Wiles smiles.

"The world, actually." Nikita tells her. "We've 3600 stores." I know 3600 is a lot. I can't count that high.

"Beautiful." Nikita continues as she looks at the clothes on the racks. "Quality is amazing, considering where it's made."

"Excuse me?" Ms. Wiles frowns.

"Oh, Ms. Wiles, mid-land has no problem keeping cost down." Nikita says. "Your secret is safe with us."

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you." Ms. Wiles shakes her head.

"Oh, I got samples." Nikita says as she opens the clipboard in her hands. "Maybe this will help. Here we are."

I can't see what Nikita's showing Ms. Wiles, but she doesn't look happy. "What is this?" Ms. Wiles asks.

"It's just 63 people who are gonna be your employees." Nikita tells her. "Court authority found them last week, suffocated, tragic accident of human smuggling. Your clothes are all made in sweat-shops. The Red Circle Triad? They provide your slave labor, don't they?"

"Who are you?" Ms. Wiles sounds angry.

I gasp scaredly as Nikita gets mad and twists her arm around. "Somebody who would never buy your crap!" I hug Lily tightly.

"Tell me where the sweat-shop is!" Nikita brings her into an empty room. I find myself following Nikita. It's weird, she's scary, but I feel even more scared to leave her side.

"You have your lawyers running interference on this, so I know you know where it is. Tell me!" Nikita angrily pushes Ms. Wiles to a table. I'm very scared, so I start crying.

"Get out of my –" Ms. Wiles starts to yell, but Nikita wraps her hand around Ms. Wiles' neck.

"You scream and I'll snap your neck." Nikita growls scarily. "It's not so glamorous, is it? Being powerless. Now, be a good slave, and give me the address." I feel my body start to shake.

When she finally gets what she wants from Ms. Wiles and leaves the building with me, I can't stop crying anymore.

Nikita sits in the backseat of the car with me. "Shh." She says gently. "I know… I know that was scary."

I want to stop crying. I'm scared that if I don't, she might get angry and hit me. But I only find myself crying harder as my body can't stop shaking.

Nikita wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. It's weird, she's scary, but she also feels very warm. I feel… very comfy in her arms. She moves her hand up and down my back. It takes a while, but I finally quiet down, and she never hit me.

88888

We're sitting in the car, outside a building that's made of yellow bricks. There's a man outside, talking on his cell phone.

Nikita grabs her small lap top and starts typing.

**Vision**

"_What is it that you do, Mr. Han?" Nikita was holding a baby and talking to a man. 'Victor Han'._

"_I work for a new agency called Homeland Security." Victor answered. "It's just created new capital post for it."_

"_You work for the government?" Nikita asked._

"_Yes." Victor said.. "And I've got a few enemies already."_

_88888_

"_Stop asking him questions." Michael told Nikita through an earpiece. He was in a car. "You're supposed to be gaining their confidence, not blowing it."_

_88888_

"_If you feel uncomfortable, Nikita…" Victor started._

"_No, I just… I didn't know this is what I signed up for." Nikita said._

_88888_

"_Complete the mission." Michael told her._

_88888_

"_Okay, then." Victor muttered quietly. He looked at Nikita as if he wasn't sure about something._

"_It's fine." Nikita said._

**End Vision**

Nikita throws the laptop aside angrily and takes off her sunglasses. She turns to me. "Stay close to me, okay?" She tells me. "This place is going to be scary."

I gulp and look at her scaredly. "You might see me do something scary again." She says quietly. "So, once we get inside, you need to hide and keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay." I gulp and nod.

She gets out of the car and opens the backseat door. She lifts me out of the car. I'm very nervous when she does that. She's holding my hand as she walks toward the man who's still talking on his cell phone.

I gasp scaredly as she chokes him with a black stick and kicks open a white door. I crouch down behind a wall and close my eyes. Something really bad is about to happen.

She starts shouting in a language I don't understand. 'Cantonese.'

'This factory is closed.' Computer mama is telling me what Nikita's shouting. 'Whatever debt you owe to the Red Circle has been cleared. You are free.'

I hear a lot of screams. Nikita must be hurting someone. I'm too scared to open my eyes. 'Go! Get out!' She shouts again.

I hear the sounds of a fight and things getting knocked down. I'm very scared of what Nikita might be doing, but I don't want her to get hurt either.

I open my eyes just a peek. I see Nikita fighting some men. I quickly close my eyes again when I hear gunshots. "I was hoping not to use that." Nikita says.

I hear footsteps, and then Nikita's voice again. 'Tell your boss I'm coming for him. After I burn this place down.' I feel myself getting more scared.

When I next open my eyes, I see Nikita pouring something all over the place. 'Gasoline: it's to cause a fire.'

When she's done, she walks over to me. I feel myself getting more nervous. I might start crying again.

"It'll be okay." She takes my hand softly. "You're safe with me. I promise." I frown, because I always feel scared and nervous around her.

She takes out her handgun. I find myself squeezing her hand. I'm scared. Nikita let's go of my hand. "Cover your ears." She tells me as she pulls me close to her, almost like a hug.

I do as she says as she fires a shot, causing a big fire. I find myself staring at the bright orange colors. It's scary, but I can't look away.

I feel as if my body can't move. I'm scared, I want to get away from here, but I can't. I feel myself getting picked up. I feel as if I might start crying again, so I take a deep breath to stop the tears from coming out.

If I cry again, it might make Nikita mad, and something very bad might happen. I'm glad when she puts me down in the car seat. I don't like it when she's too close to me.

88888

Nikita walks away from her computer to put on a jacket. We're back from Hong Kong and back home.

**Vision**

_Nikita was pushing a baby cart, the baby was inside. "That's good, keep walking." Michael spoke to her through an ear piece before the door to a white van opened and a man pulled out a gun and fired at the man that was walking with Nikita._

_I wanted to scream and close my almond-shaped dark brown eyes, but this is something computer mama is showing me. I can't not see it._

_I try to take my eyes off of the man that was now on the floor, not moving. 'He's dead. He's not going to wake up.'_

_Something inside my stomach is doing many cartwheels, and I feel like I need to go to the doctor's._

_Nikita stopped and picked the baby up in her arms as a few men walked to the dead man. "Give me that baby." Michael walked to Nikita._

"_What do you want with the baby?" Nikita sounded … scared?_

"_Give me the baby now." Michael told her._

_Roan walked toward Nikita. "I'm not giving her to you." Nikita shook her head at Michael before looking at Roan. "Or to him."_

"_We're not gonna hurt her, Nikita." Michael said._

"_This is Roan." Roan said through an ear piece. "Stand by for abort and cleaning."_

_Michael walked over to Roan. "Do not get ahead of yourself, do you hear me?"_

"_Control your asset." Roan said scarily. "Or I will."_

"_Sophie will be returned to her mother." Michael turned to Nikita. "We've orders to not hurt them."_

"_So Victor Han's the target?" Nikita breathed out. "Why does he have to die?" 'Victor Han isn't dead.'_

"_Look, if you don't do this, Division will have to call a clean." Michael walked with her. "That means they clean everything and everyone, including you and the child, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it, you got that?" He sounded angry._

_The baby was starting to cry, and Nikita looked like she might too. "You don't have a choice." Michael told her. "Give me the child." Nikita sadly handed him the baby._

**End Vision**

I don't feel well, I think I'm sick, but I'm scared to tell Nikita. I'm in the car with her again. She's parked by the side of the street, and she doesn't look happy.

I don't know what to think of what computer mama's just showed me. I know I don't like it, and that it doesn't make me feel good, it makes me feel very scared. I hug Lily.

Nikita looks across the street with a tube-like thing that has a piece of glass at the end of it. I don't know what it's called.

I see Michael across the street. I feel my oval-shaped face smiling a little. I wish I can go and talk to him, but that might make Nikita angry.

Nikita grabs her laptop and starts typing again. "Alex, where are you?" I hear Nikita whisper after a few seconds. Nikita puts down the laptop and drives away.

88888

Nikita takes me to a very loud place where there's lots of pretty women dressed in shiny dresses. Nikita and I are with a group of people who are holding cameras. I hold Lily tighter; I'm scared of getting lost.

I don't move at all as Nikita picks me up when the crowd starts pushing forward more. Nikita takes me and leaves the crowd.

She takes me to the washroom. "Do you have to pee?"

"Yes." I nod quietly before she puts me down so I can go to the toilet.

After I'm done, she changes me into a pretty purple dress and she puts matching hair clips in my hair. I try to move as little as I can while she's doing this. I don't want her to get mad and get scary.

After that, she takes me to a very big room with very loud music. She takes off her jacket while in a crowd.

88888

Nikita leads me to a quieter place. "Smile." She says to a man wearing a black suit as she takes a picture with the camera in her hand before knocking him out.

Nikita takes a key card from his jacket pocket and slides it through a crack in a small black box-like thing that's on the wall. The glass door beside it opens up.

Nikita holds my hand as we walk in. I don't feel nervous or scared when she does that. She knocks another man who's sitting by a computer out.

Nikita sees Victor Han on the screen. "Victor."

"Nikita." He says back. "I should've known."

Nikita looks like she can't believe what she's seeing. "Nikita." Victor continues. "When they told me that some crazy bitch with a kid burned down my factory, I wasn't sure."

"All these years…" Nikita mutters. "I thought I killed you. You were Triad."

"You know what they say…" He says before saying something in Cantonese. 'Membership has its privileges.'

"No." Nikita shakes her head. "You couldn't have pulled this off on your own, and Homeland wouldn't have stood for it."

Nikita nods her head after a few seconds, like she's understanding something. "You made a deal with Percy. That's why we faked your death."

"He's gonna get an earful from me after today." Victor nods his head too. "And thanks to your kid, I'm gonna have something to bargain with." I feel goosebumps pop out of my olive skin. I don't want this man to touch me.

"You're not touching her." Nikita growls before looking at him sadly. "How could you? You'd a wife and a daughter!"

"The insurance took care of them, Nikita." Victor says. I wrinkle my straight nose, I don't like this man.

"Everyone came out a winner." Victor continues. "Except you. In a matter of seconds, you're gonna be surrounded. Oh, and Percy's gonna be very happy to hear about that prized child of yours."

I hug Lily and I weirdly find myself walking closer to Nikita. Right now, she makes me feel… safe. She starts typing quickly on the computer. "What do you think you're doing?" Victor asks.

"I hate chatting online." Nikita snarls quietly. "Let's do this face to face." Then, she scarily fires her handgun at the computer. I gasp loudly and shrink back.

I hear quiet footsteps. 'Michael's coming.' I almost smile. Nikita grabs my hand and leads me away quickly.

We come face to face with Michael after a few seconds. "Hi, Michael." I grin happily at him and wave.

"Hey, kid." Michael almost smiles before he looks at Nikita. They've their guns pointing at each other. They're separated by a closed glass door.

"It's bullet proof." Nikita tells him 'It means that the bullets won't go through the glass.' I know that means that neither of them will be able to fire at the other person. I'm glad; I don't want either of them to get hurt, even if Nikita's scary.

"Triads, now? Is that it?" Michael says.

"It's just gonna be their man in New York." Nikita says as she lowers her gun before getting more angry. "Then I find out that Victor Han is their boss."

"What?" Michael frowns.

"You don't know…" Nikita says in a surprised tone. "Victor Han is alive, Michael."

Then, she continues in a tone that sounds like she now understands something. "Of course you don't know, you never asked. You probably don't even know why he was a target."

"He had to be dirty." Michael says as he slowly lowers his gun.

"Well, he was." Nikita tells him. "He was a double agent for the triads."

Nikita continues on more angrily. "Got a big fat promotion thanks to Percy's switch."

There are sounds coming from behind Michael. "So long." Nikita says as she picks me up and runs away.

Nikita runs to another door and puts me down. She takes what looks like a giant bottle and throws it against the glass. The glass breaks into lots and lots of small pieces.

She scarily picks me back up again and leads me out of the building.

88888

**Dream**

_I'm running away from something, but there's fire around me. I'm scared. I turn a corner to see people on the floor, they're all bleeding, but they're not moving._

_I don't know these people, but I find myself screaming. I stop when I see a shadow coming toward me. I start running again. I don't know who it is, but I don't want them to catch me._

_Then, I see her. It's Nikita, but she doesn't look like the Nikita I've come to know. This Nikita is scarier, and she feels icy cold. Now, I want to cry._

**End Dream**

"Infinity! Infinity!" Nikita shakes me awake. "Wake up! You're having a bad dream."

I open my eyes. They feel wet, I'm crying. I push myself up into a sitting position. I sniffle before Nikita reaches out a hand and wipes away the tears on my face. I don't move at all while she's doing this.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly as I wrap my arms around Lily.

I nod my head silently. I'm too scared to tell her about the dream I just had. "Are you scared?" Nikita asks again softly.

I don't answer, but I feel myself scrunching tighter together. Nikita slowly moves toward me. I'm too scared to move as she slowly wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug.

My heart feels as if it's beating faster. It takes a while, but I feel my body starting to relax as I'm getting sleepier.

Slowly, my eyes are getting heavier and heavier until I can't open them anymore. For the first time, I fall asleep in her arms.

88888

"We're not gonna be back here for a few days, so pick a few toys you want to bring." Nikita says as she's packing clothes, weapons, and bathroom things.

I run upstairs to grab Lily and Johnny, who is my rubber whale. I play with him every time when I'm taking a bath.

I go back downstairs and give Johnny to Nikita. I keep an arm around Lily. "Where are we going?" I ask. I want to know if she's taking me to some place scary.

"Hong Kong." Nikita says. "China."

"Where's that?" I tilt my head. I forget about being scared for a second.

"Somewhere far away." Nikita says as she grabs my hand with her free hand. "Let's go."

88888

Two men is leading Nikita and I into a room with very big glass windows. Nikita is holding my hand while my other arm is wrapped around Lily.

"Madam, you should've reported this before returning to Hong Kong." One of the man says to Nikita as she's putting on lipstick.

"Hmm, yes, I was… I was going to. I'm sorry." Nikita says as she sits down. "Is this the part where you tie me up?" She says that part way too happily as I sit down in another chair.

"Listen, I'll pay the fine. It's fine, it's totally fine." Nikita says. "I just… I don't want to go back to that line out there, because… it's a little long… and isn't there a side door or something I could go through…"

"Certainly." The other man says.

"Well, there you go." Nikita smiles before looking out the window. She quickly stops smiling as she stands up.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just…" Nikita starts. "Didn't know we had company." She finishes as two other men comes in through the door. 'Victor Han's men.'

I feel myself getting scared as I gulp. I hug Lily tightly as I stand up from my seat. One of the man that took us into this room give Nikita some kind of needle as she looks like she has fallen asleep.

I'm scared, but not of Nikita. This time, I find myself a little scared for her. "What are you going to do?" I whimper before one of the other men grabs me and gives me a needle shot too.

I feel as if my body can't move as my eyes close on their own. I know something bad is going to happen.

88888

My head is lying on someone's lap. "Infinity, honey?" I hear Nikita's voice as I slowly open my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I sit myself up quickly when I see that I'm in a car with men that I don't know. Nikita's holding my hand. It's weird, I find myself almost relaxing a little knowing this. "We're gonna be okay." She tells me quietly.

The car stops outside a factory before the men pulls Nikita and I out of the car. Two of the men walks Nikita to the front of the car while the other man pulls me to the side with him.

Victor Han walks up to her with two other men behind him. "You flew all the way out here for me." He says. "That is just simply stupid."

"I just had to see you again." Nikita says in a tone that computer mama would call "mocking".

"I spoke with Percy." He smiles, but he doesn't look happy. "It's funny. He didn't want to get into it."

"Percy's not really a talker." Nikita shakes her head.

"It's okay. I worked it out." Victor says. "So, you went and grew a conscience, Nikita. Now, you're a thorn on Percy's side because you think you can what? Make a difference in the world?"

'Conscience: an inner feeling or voice that tells you what's right and what's wrong.'

"You, in prison, being man-raped, that had be different." Nikita tilts her head.

"You're gonna tell me who knows about this." Victor says, he's getting scarier. "Did you tell Lisa and Sophie?"

"You remember their names." She nods mockingly.

"Don't get sanctimonious." He tells her loudly. "You know all about living a lie, Nikita. Victor Han was a name I created to infiltrate Homeland. As for the wife and kid, they were just my cover."

"There were your family." She sounds like she's about to get angry.

"I've a family." He sounds like he's getting angrier too. I bite my bottom lip nervously as I just stand there as still as I can.

"Here." Victor continues. "A wife, and two children, and I wanna keep it that way."

"I'm not really a talker, either." Nikita says.

Victor laughs lightly, but he sounds scary. "You know what's strange? When I talked to Percy about that kid with you, he was especially interested in her. In fact, he wants me to take her to him."

Victor takes a quick look at me before looking back to Nikita. "But I don't think you'll like that, will you? You know, I have a feeling that this kid's special, but she's especially special to you, isn't she? So, who is she?"

Nikita looks like she's going to get scary soon as she narrows her eyes at him. "Well then, I'll just have to ask the kid herself." Victor smirks as he walks toward me.

"Don't touch her." Nikita growls at him, making him smirk wider.

"So, kid, why are you with Nikita, huh?" He crouches down in front of me. "How do you know Percy?"

I'm scared; I don't want to tell him anything. I stare at me feet and don't say anything. "Don't want to talk?" He shrugs. "That's okay. It's not important."

He turns back to Nikita. "My boys here have got a few power tools to help you bring out your shell."

"You think you're gonna break me?" Nikita smirks.

"Nobody likes a crusader, Nikita." He tells her. "I tried it for a few months, I got blown up."

"I can't believe I ever thought that you were cute." Nikita says.

Victor smiles, but he doesn't look nice. "I can't believe I never had my way with you." He walks closer to her.

"You couldn't handle me, not then, not now." She tells him. I feel what computer mama would call a "shiver" run up my back. I don't know what's happening, but I feel as if I'm not going to like it.

I gasp as Victor quickly grabs her. The man's hand on my shoulder is now tighter. "Don't move." He whispers in my ear scarily. "Or something bad might happen."

"One thing about the slave business is I can handle whatever I want." Victor mutters to her.

"Honestly, I think we would clash." Nikita says before he has his lips on her's. I quickly feel goosebumps pop up my olive skin.

Something in my stomach feels like it's crawling upwards. Ew... yucky! I close my eyes; I don't want to see this.

"Sort of like… lipstick, and peanut oil." I open my eyes again when I hear Nikita's voice.

Victor shouts something in Cantonese to his men. 'Medicine!' The man who has been grabbing at me finally lets go and walks over to the other men. They all just stand there, looking at each other.

Nikita takes this chance to knock the men out. I squeeze my eyes shut and cover my ears when gunshots start sounding.

I open my eyes when I feel Nikita picking me up. Then, she runs over to a gasping Victor. "Please… please…" He says.

"Shut up before I change my mind." Nikita tells him as she sticks the large needle into him. Then, she puts me down on the ground. "Go into the car." She says to me before she grabs Victor and walks him to the car.

I do what computer mama would call "yelp" as there are a few more gunshots. Nikita drops Victor on the ground as she quickly pulls me into her arms to get me to duck in time.

Nikita looks up at a building when the gunshots stop. I look there too to see that Michael's there with a big machine gun. 'He was firing at one of Victor's men.'

I smile at him when he puts down his gun. Nikita lifts me up into the backseat of the car before helping Victor into the passenger seat and finally getting into the driver's seat herself.

88888

I'm sitting on a park bench with Lisa and Nikita as Lisa's braiding my hair. "When they returned her to me, the people you used to work for, they threatened me." Lisa says to Nikita. "They told me not to talk. Who knew her own father was behind it?"

"He'll pay for what he did." Nikita tells her.

"I decided I'm not gonna tell her." Lisa shakes her head. "As far as I'm concerned, Victor died that day."

They are silent for a few seconds before Lisa starts speaking again. "You said you didn't want forgiveness, but you deserve it, Nikita. At least from me. Thank you."

Nikita smiles sadly as Lisa continues. "The people who made you do this, can you ever stop them?"

"It's gonna take some time." Nikita says as Lisa finishes braiding my hair.

"There you go." Lisa smiles at me as she hands me a small mirror from her purse. "Nice and pretty."

"Thank you." I turn toward her with a smile.

She hugs me before she speaks again. "You have a good mother, Infinity." She tells me. "You've a mother who loves you very much, so remember not to push her away, okay?" Nikita looks surprised as she looks from Lisa to me and back to Lisa again.

I tilt my head. I don't think I've ever pushed her before, I'm too scared to. "I know you may not fully understand what I'm telling you right now, but your mother's a special woman, Infinity." She continues. "But she's going to need you, Infinity. She's going to need you to be her little girl, okay?"

"But I'm little to a lot of people." I frown.

Lisa and Nikita both laugh. I don't know why it's funny. "Yes, you are." Lisa nods.

88888

Nikita's on the computer again.

Alex: Sorry I missed you earlier, got caught up.

Typing sounds.

Alex: All good. How'd it go on your end?

Typing sounds.

Nikita stands up and walks over to me just as I'm finishing my strawberry yogurt. I feel myself getting nervous again, bath time with Nikita is scary.

"Time to get you cleaned up." She crouches down in front of me with a smile as she reaches a hand forward for me to hold.

My stomach feels as if there are spikes inside it, but I take her hand. It's weird, I'm scared of her, but I almost don't want to be.


	5. The Guardian

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 5-

The Guardian

**Vision**

_This was a bank. There were many people screaming. There was a man in a sweater and holding a machine gun._

_There was another man in the bank, he was in a more quiet room. 'Owen Elliot: he's a Division guardian, his job is to keep a black box safe. A black box has records of Division missions, recruits, and Percy's secrets.'_

_I saw that there was a black thing on the table in front of him. 'A black box.' He slid it closed and stuffed it in the back of his jeans._

_The man with the gun was firing random shots scarily as Owen walked out of the room with his arms raised._

"_Stay down!" I heard the man with the gun shout._

**End Vision**

Nikita's computer beeps as she walks down the stairs with a white mug in hand. Right now, I'm coloring a picture of Little Mermaid. Nikita walks over to her computer.

Alex: Percy's on the move to Montreal.

Nikita: Percy never goes into the field. Pretty sure he takes his vacations in legistics.

Alex: Well, he's gone. He and Michael went at it, then he bolted.

Nikita: The grown-ups are fighting?

Alex: Right in front of the kids.

Nikita: So, something got his attention in Montreal…

'They're talking about Owen Elliot.'

Their talk stops there as Nikita goes to search for something on the computer. When I stand up, I see a picture of Owen on her computer.

"I go rogue, Percy sticks Michael on me." Nikita mutters to herself. "You get his personal attention."

Then, she turns to me. "Sorry, kid." She says before I look up at her. "We might have to take that picture to go. We've another short trip."

I bite my bottom lip and look down at my feet. I want to take Lily and Johnny with me, but I'm scared to ask.

I hear footsteps as she walks toward me and crouches down in front of me. "Do you want to grab Lily and Johnny?" She smiles softly.

"Yes, please." I nod eagerly.

88888

Nikita takes me with her to a street with red houses and holds my hand as she walks toward the door. I smile as I see pretty flowers and colorful butterflies by a glass window.

"I'm sorry, miss." A man in a blue hat stops her. "This area is an active crime scene."

"Chill, CSI, I'm not a reporter." Nikita says. "I'm with my daughter. We're just gonna see my friend. Is that legal?"

He puts down his arm to let us in. "Thank you." Nikita says before she takes me through the front door of the building.

She calls someone on her cell phone before knocking on a door. "No, no, no." She says through the phone. "Wednesday's not gonna work. I sent you the schedule, and I specifically said…"

A nice-looking woman opens the door. 'Emily: Owen's neighbor.' She's the one that has colorful butterflies hanging by her window. My almond-shaped dark brown eyes stare at the pretty butterflies.

"Hang on." Nikita says through the phone before turning to Nikita. "Hi, how much for the glass pieces?"

"Sorry?" Emily says.

"The stained glass? In the window?" Nikita says. "It's handmade right? I think my daughter likes them."

I feel creepy-crawleys crawl up my back. How does she know I like them? That scares me…

Emily crouches down in front of me. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Infinity Grace." I smile at her.

"Well, Infinity, my name's Emily." She smiles back at me as she shakes my hand. "It's nice to meet you. You like my butterflies?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "They're pretty."

"You're very cute." Emily grins and rubs my head.

"Thank you." I smile.

"Let me see what I can part with." Emily looks back up at Nikita. "I really just make them for myself, but I think I've got a few I can spare."

"So, how old are you, Infinity?" Emily asks as she walks from one table to another.

"I'm four years old." I tell her.

"What's all the commotion next door?" Nikita asks.

"Oh, uh… I just got home." Emily says.

"Is it that guy from the news?" Nikita says. "I knew I recognized this neighborhood. Did you know him?"

"Not really." Emily says. "He… kept to himself."

"Wow… it's beautiful." Nikita looks at the butterflies in Emily's hands.

"Oh." Emily laughs. "These really aren't my best, but…" She then hands them to Nikita. "I think Infinity will like them."

"Uh-huh." I nod my head. "I like all of them."

"Thank you." Emily laughs.

"They're perfect." Nikita smiles. "Thank you. How much?"

"Oh, it's okay." Emily says nicely. "Consider them a meeting gift."

"Really?" Nikita grins. "You rock."

"She's not a rock." I frown, making both Nikita and Emily laugh. I don't get it…

"Thank you." Nikita smiles before taking my hand and leading me out of the room. She then walks to a part of the wall with a lot of silver key holes.

She opens one of them with a piece of metal and grabs someone's mail. She puts them in the back of her pants. I hope she doesn't do anything scary…

88888

Nikita is calling someone again as I'm playing with Lily. We're back in the car. 'How can I help you?' Computer mama tells me what the woman she's calling is saying.

"Hi, my husband, the idiot." Nikita rolls her eyes. "He lost his phone and um… he can't remember where he put it, of course. And I was talking to a friend of mine, and he said that you guys can find um… cell phones now using GPS, or cell towers, or something computery like that."

'Nikita wants to find Owen using his cell phone.' I bite my bottom lip. That doesn't sound very nice.

'Account holder's name?'

"Owen Elliot."

'Account number?'

"JMK3185999."

'Password?'

"Uh…" 'Nikita doesn't know his password.'

'I can't release the information without the password.' I feel as if a rock has been lifted from my stomach. Maybe Nikita won't get to hurt Owen after all.

"Right." Nikita nods. "Listen, I'm not actually looking for the cell phone, I'm looking for the cheating bastard attached to the cell phone. The password is probably the slut's name, Bambi, or Chloe, or Jenee with two e's. The man could not keep it in his pants if it's tied to a zipper. Do you know what I'm saying?"

'Girl, you're preaching to the choir. Just hold on a minute.' I frown as she gives Nikita what she wants. I really don't get what's going on.

When Nikita turns her head around to look at me, I hug Lily and look down at my toes as I wiggle them. She still scares me…

"You still want your chips?" Nikita asks as she hands me my bag of potato chips.

I nod quietly. "Yes, please." I take it from her hands. I feel too nervous to look up at her right now.

88888

Nikita drives to a big white building and stops the car by the side of the road. She has her handgun ready as she takes me into the building with her.

She leads me into a room that's full of tall black tables. There's a man there, he has white bandages and a black rectangular thing on the table beside him. 'That's the black box. That man's Owen.'

"Hands." Nikita raises her gun. I quickly duck down beside a table and hide. Nikita's gonna do something scary again. "Put them up slowly."

"Good place to hide." Nikita continues as Owen slowly puts his hands up before he turns around. "School gone to hell? Remind you of Division any?"

Nikita's eyes land on the black box. "Is that what you got from the bank?"

"Percy sent you?" Owen speaks his first words.

"Hello?" Nikita says. "Gun. Means question time's for me. Though, I'm here because of Percy. That's one of his black boxes, isn't it?"

"See for yourself." Owen throws it to Nikita. She catches it just as Owen steps on the side of a table and kicks Nikita across the face. I gasp out loud, and before I know it, I'm standing.

But Nikita looks like she's okay. Owen's eyes widen when he sees me. Nikita takes this chance to fight him, but Owen easily throws her down on the floor and she hits the side of a table. I feel goosebumps pop up on my olive skin as Nikita groans. Owen's very scary too.

I rush over to her side as Nikita's now lying on the floor. Right now, I'm not scared of her. I want to see if she's hurt. It makes me forget about being scared of Owen. "Are you okay?"

But before Nikita can answer, Owen's eyes land on Emily's butterflies. "Where did you get that butterfly?"

Nikita's trying to get herself up to a standing position. She holds up her hand. "Listen…" I jump back scaredly as the fight starts again before she can say another word. 'He thinks Nikita's hurt Emily.'

Soon, Owen easily grabs her and chokes her. "What did you do to her? I didn't compromise the mission. The box is secure. What did you with Emily?"

I'm very scared of Owen right now, even more so than Nikita. But Nikita looks like she can't breathe and I don't want her to get hurt. I take a step toward them. "She didn't hurt Emily."

Owen looks surprised as he looks at me, but he doesn't let go of Nikita. "I'm… not… Division." Nikita chokes out. She doesn't look well.

I feel the tears are starting to make my eyes all fuzzy. I'm going to start crying soon. I don't want anything bad to happen to Nikita.

"Who are you?" Owen says quietly. He's still holding onto Nikita, who's gasping silently.

"She's Nikita." I whimper as I start to feel the tears fall out of my eyes. "Please don't hurt her."

Owen frowns at me. "What's your name?"

Before I can say a word, Nikita finally fights her ways out of his arms. I almost smile; she looks as if she's okay.

She knocks Owen down before picking me up and running out of the room. Owen runs out into the hallway after us just as we hide behind a wall, but he goes back into the room after a few seconds.

Nikita takes out her gun from inside her boot as she's still holding me. I find my arms wrapped around her as she's still panting a little. Owen scares me…

88888

We're back in the car. Nikita grabs her laptop from the seat beside her and starts typing to Alex.

**Flashback**

_Helen, the mean nurse, put me down in a chair as I was told to wait for the new nurse that was going to take care of me from now on._

_I hugged Lily nervously. Helen, Dr. Windsor, and all the other grown-ups said that this new nurse was going to be my new mother._

_I was scared, all the mothers I had were scary. Just then, the silvery doors opened. Dr. Windsor came in with a pretty dark-haired woman._

"_Infinity, this is Wendy." Dr. Windsor said to me. "She's going to be your new mother."_

_I squished my body tighter together as Wendy crouched down in front of me. She has very nice green eyes. "Hello, Infinity." She smiles at me and reaches a hand out for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you."_

_I slowly slid my hand into her's as I bit my bottom lip nervously. "Hello."_

_Then, she reached her hand into the bag she's holding and pulled out a Panda bear that had a red ribbon on one of its ears. "I've a present for you." She said as she put the bear on my lap. "Her name's Lily."_

_I felt my oval-shaped face smile. "Thank you." Wendy looked as if she was much nicer than all the other mothers I had._

**End Flashback**

When Nikita's done with Alex, she gets out of the car and opens the car's backseat door. I stand up, thinking that she wants me to get off, but she does something that feels very out of place right now.

She pulls me into a hug. "Thank you." Her voice sounds soft. I frown; I don't know why she's thanking me. But Nikita's hugs are very warm; it almost makes me less scared. I just stand there nervously, and I don't say anything.

88888

We're back in Emily's apartment as she comes rushing in. "Hi." I smile and wave at her. She looks at me in shock.

"Owen called you, didn't he?" Nikita says.

"What are you doing here?" Emily looks as if she might cry.

"Told you to leave work early." Nikita continues. "He had talk to you when he saw you."

"I'm calling the police." Emily looks at Nikita in a way that computer mama would call a glare.

"They're gonna kill him, Emily." Nikita says loudly, scaring me as I shrink away from her. Nikita looks at me quickly before looking back at Emily.

"Not the police." Nikita continues more quietly. "The people he works for, who I used to work for."

"Owen's a landscaper." Emily says it like she knows it's a lie.

"You still believe that?" Nikita asks knowingly.

"He told me not to believe the news." Emily says before smiling tearfully. "He's not the man they're describing. He's… he's shy. He didn't even talk to me for the first year he was here. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

"Because he made a mistake." Nikita tells her. "Several, actually, starting with you."

"What?" Emily sound like she doesn't understand.

"Most people… want to make a connection." Nikita swallows sadly. "They want to feel safe, they want to feel loved, in Owen's line of work, those feelings get you killed. They're what got my fiancé killed; I don't want to see it happen again."

"Are you criminals?" Emily sounds scared.

"It's okay." I walk over to her and slide my hand into her's. "I'm scared too."

Emily almost smiles. "Thank you."

"It's a little more complicated than that." Nikita answers Emily's question. "He lied to protect you, but he can't do it anymore."

"Why should I believe you?" Emily's voice comes out as a loud whisper.

"Because I've been through it." Nikita looks as if she's been poked by a big needle. "I'm the only one who can save Owen."

I let go of Emily's hand before walking back to Nikita. I feel scared to do it, but I want her to feel better, so I put my hand into her's softly. "Feel better soon."

Nikita laughs in surprise as she crouches down in front of me. "Thank you." She brushes my curly dark brown hair out of my face.

Right now, I almost don't feel scared as I find myself smiling at her.

88888

A little while later, Nikita calls Owen through Emily's cell phone.

'Emily.' Computer mama tells me what Owen's saying.

"We need to talk." Nikita says.

'Where's Emily?'

"She's safe."

'Where is she?'

"We're at her place. She's fine, but she won't be if you give Percy that box."

'I'm gonna kill you.' I gasp quietly as I hug Lily tighter. I'm scared that something bad is going to happen to Nikita.

"What happened?" Emily asks as Nikita hangs up the phone.

"He's on his way." Nikita looks very scary right now. I find myself moving a little closer to Emily. I'm scared that something very scary is going to happen.

Then, Nikita's eyes land on me. I quickly shrink away as my eyes grow teary. I'm going to start crying soon. I keep my eyes on Lily's dress.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Nikita crouches down in front of me as I'm sitting next to Emily. I find myself holding onto Emily's arm nervously.

"Come here." Nikita reaches her arms out toward me. I lean more into Emily as I start crying.

Emily pulls me onto her lap, facing her, before she hugs me. "Shh, everything will be okay." She tries to quiet me down. I'm glad when I don't feel Nikita's hands on me, she feels very scary right now.

88888

"She's safe, Owen." Nikita says as Owen comes in through the door. They both have their guns pointed at each other. I hug Emily nervously as she's holding me.

"Where is she?" Owen says.

"I'm not your enemy." Nikita says.

"Where is she?" Owen repeats.

Emily walks to where Owen can see her as she's still holding me. "Owen." She smiles at him.

Owen looks surprised to see me with Emily, but he waves at Emily. "Hey, come here."

Emily is just about to walk to him when Nikita puts out an arm to stop her. "Wait, put Infinity down." Emily does what Nikita says. I hug Lily tightly as I go to stand beside a wall.

"What do you want?" Owen asks.

"I want the black box." Nikita says. "And I want to help you escape from Division, with Emily."

"Why?"

"Why'd you save that little girl?" Nikita says. "At the bank? You could have waited out the crisis, figured out an exit. It's what your training tells you to do, but you didn't. You acted differently because it was the right thing to do. Thanks to Emily, you know how that feels."

"Hey, leave her out of this." Owen says.

"She is in this, Owen." Nikita tells him. "We all are. Do you even know what that black box is? That hard drive contains evidence of every job Division's ever done, all of Division's dirty laundry, and more. As long as Percy has it, he's untouchable. It's been his leverage, against the people who put him in power. That's why I need to destroy it, because it's the right thing to do."

Nikita finally lets Emily go to Owen. Emily hugs him. "Is what she's saying true?"

"I don't know." Owen tells her.

"Because Percy doesn't want you to know." Nikita says. "There's only one way to be sure." Nikita finally puts down her gun. "Where's the black box?"

I look between Nikita and Owen as I bite my bottom lip nervously. Owen still hasn't lowered his gun. He feels very scary too.

"Put the gun down, Owen." Emily tells him quietly. "That little girl's her daughter. She shouldn't have to see this."

Owen looks surprised, but he listens to her and slowly lowers his gun.

88888

It's been a while since Nikita and Owen have stopped pointing things at each other. "You buried it, like in the ground?" Nikita asks. "Where?"

"You first." Owen says. "How'd you escape Division? How'd you remove your tracker?"

"I'll tell you." Nikita says. "Not now. We don't have -"

The sound of glass breaking stops her just as something that really, really hurts hits me. I scream before I fall to the ground. I start crying right away, but it hurts even more when I move.

"No!" Nikita rushes over to my side. She looks scared.

"Oh, god." Emily says as she moves toward me. Just then, the same sound happens again, and seconds after that, Emily falls to the ground too. "Owen…"

"No, no, no." Owen runs over to catch her.

After that, the gun fires just keeps on coming. Nikita ducks so she wouldn't be hit. My body feels really hot, and it hurts even more than before.

She pulls me into her arms and rolls me across the floor to a spot that's not facing the window. My body's starting to feel numb and everything I hear sounds more far away.

I can't see very well, but Nikita looks like she's firing her gun out the window. Something inside my stomach feels cold.

"She's gone, Owen." Nikita says to him as she picks me up. "We've got to go!"

My body feels colder now, and it doesn't hurt anymore. I can't really feel anything. I see many stars above me; I almost smile before I can't see anything anymore.

88888

The next time I feel anything, I'm lying somewhere outside. I think I'm lying on the floor. My body hurts a little less, but it still hurts too much to move. I'm not really awake right now, but I hear voices, they sound far away.

"Why is she here?" I hear Nikita's voice. She sounds very scared, her voice is shaking.

"Well, you see, Roan here, being the skillful guy that he is, managed to find the place you were hiding her in." That's Percy's voice. Where am I?

I want to open my eyes, but it hurts too much. I see a black dot, I move toward it. I like being close to the black dot, it doesn't hurt as much.

I don't know how long I'm in the black dot, but it's a red dot that moves me away from the black dot. The red dot makes me scream very loudly, it hurts very much. I can't open my eyes, but I feel the tears falling out.

I think I hear Nikita scream, she sounds angry. Then I hear fighting sounds, they all sound far away.

Then I feel a lot of wind before something wet hits me. It makes my stomach feel very cold and I can't breathe. I want to get away from here, but I can't move.

My body feels very heavy and it feels as if someone's poking needles into it. My stomach feels like a balloon with too much air.

The last thing I feel is someone's hand before I find that comfy black dot again.

88888

Author's note: Hey, guys, I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but in order to write for the next chapter, Infinity needs to get hurt pretty badly. Anyways, please review me your thoughts. I like to take your suggestions into consideration when I'm writing.


	6. Resistance

Author's note: This is gonna sound stupid, but I'm having so much fun writing from the perspective of a four-year-old, I really don't want her to grow up. So, I've decided that everything in this story will take place in season two's one-year time line. Hint: This should be good news for those of you who want Michael to be Infinity's father, because now I know how I can make it work.

Infinity

Height: 3'

Weight: 30 lbs

Shoe size: 9.5 (26)

Body measurements (in order of bust, waist, and hips): 20 in / 18 in / 20 in

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 6-

Resistance

I gasp as I feel something dig into me. I want to cry, it hurts very badly. I feel very cold and my body won't stop shaking.

My nose feels like there's glue inside it, and it's hard to breathe. I'm scared. I want Michael, I miss him. "Michael, help me." I can still whimper very quietly.

I feel a hand on my cheek. "Shh. It'll be okay. I promise." Nikita's voice says quietly.

"Michael…" I can only whimper as I feel the tears roll down my cheeks. I want him to come and make me feel better.

I feel someone lying down next to me. I hope it's Michael. "Come here, sweetie." It's Nikita. She's hugging me warmly. "Try to get some sleep."

"It hurts." I feel more tears fall out of my eyes, but I'm glad she's beside me.

"It's going to get better soon." She kisses my forehead. "I love you, okay?"

My body won't stop shaking and I can't stop crying. Nikita continues hugging me as she hums quietly to me. I don't know how long it takes, but I do fall asleep.

88888

I hear a typing sound and a shaking sound. I feel a little bit better than before. My body doesn't hurt as much and I don't feel cold anymore. But my nose is still stuffy and I have a little bit of a headache.

I slowly open my eyes. Owen's on a bed beside me, I try not to look at him, he's even scarier than Nikita! I look to Nikita, who's typing on her computer again.

"Glad to see that you're awake, Owen." Nikita says. "Don't get up too fast. You got shot, remember?" She gets up from her chair and walks to a small table that's close by.

"Where am I?" I peek at him from under my blanket to see that he's looking at the ceiling. I look up there too, but I don't see anything.

"We're at my safe house." Nikita says. "You've been in and out of consciousness for 48 hours since we got back from Montreal."

"I took out Percy's bullet." She shakes a silvery bowl that has a tiny, hard thing inside it. "If you don't mind, I also removed your tracking implant." She puts the bowl down beside his bed. "Division can't find you here. You lost a lot of blood—"

Nikita grunts as Owen grabs her arm and kicks her down onto his bed. He presses a leg onto her neck to choke her. Nikita gasps as she can't breathe.

I find myself crying again. I don't like it when bad things happen to Nikita; it makes me feel as if I'm at the doctor's.

"Where's the key?" Owen asks.

Nikita's free hand reaches for a thin, gold thing. "Where's the key?!" Owen repeats angrily just before Nikita stabs him with her sharp gold thing, making Owen yell as he lets go of her.

Nikita coughs as she can finally breathe again. She runs to her big black treasure chest and opens it. Owen pulls the sharp gold thing out of his body and throws it toward Nikita.

Luckily, it doesn't hit her. She gasps before pulling out a handgun and pointing it toward him. "Stop it." She says to Owen.

I cry harder, she sounds scary again. The crying is making my body hurt more, but I only find myself crying louder.

"Oh, don't cry, sweetie." Nikita looks at me and she quickly lowers her gun as she walks toward me.

I feel very weird right now. I feel as if I want her to stay a little further away from me, but I also feel as if I want her to hug me.

I don't move as she puts down her gun before coming beside me. She lifts me up and crawls in underneath me before putting me back down. I'm on top of her as we're both in a sitting position.

My head is resting on her chest, and I'm sort of sitting on her lap. She wraps her arms around me and rocks me a little.

"That your kid?" Owen looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Nikita just glares at him and doesn't say anything. I feel feathers tickling me inside my stomach as I almost want to giggle.

"Get some more sleep, Infinity." She tells me softly as I find myself leaning even closer to her. I feel less and less scared of her as she once again, holds me until I fall asleep.

88888

"I'm naked." I hear Owen say. My body almost doesn't hurt anymore and my headache's gone. My nose is also not as stuffy anymore.

"And observant." Nikita says sarcastically to Owen as she's sitting beside me and holding my hand.

"You got anything to eat?" Owen asks as I open my eyes. I'm hungry too.

"Well, I don't have any raw meat to throw at you, but, I do make a mean veggie shake." Nikita stands up and walk to a small table to pour out two cups of water.

She gives one to me and one to Owen. "You stitch up the wound?" He asks.

"Standard field dressing." Nikita says. "The real damage won't begin to heal for at least a year. Four years out, you'll still feel her."

She sits back down beside me and pulls me onto her lap before hugging me. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel better." I find myself hugging her back.

Nikita rubs the back of my head before looking back to Owen. "You know, you and I have more in common than you think, Owen." She says a little sadly. "Division took away someone I loved too. That's why I walked, or ran."

"When?"

"Four years ago." She looks sad too. "I made the same mistake you did. Best mistake of my life."

"Who was it?"

Nikita smiles, but it's a sad smile. "He was a web designer. He was funny, goofy almost, and when he smiled, he was real, so real it hurt." She looks like she's going to cry soon. "His name was Daniel Monroe. I was deep under cover when we met. We started to make plans. Exfiltrate to South America, live on a beach, start a family."

I feel Nikita hugging me a little tighter as she looks hurt. I want to make her feel better, so I do something I haven't done before, I kiss her on the cheek. This surprises her, but she smiles after a few seconds.

"What happened?" Owen asks.

"Daniel and I had his parents' lake house to ourselves for the weekend." Nikita says. "I drove up there to meet him in the Adirondacks. When I got there, he wasn't inside so, I walk down to the dock, found him floating face down. Coroner said he drowned, but I knew it was Division."

Nikita looks at me for a second, I find myself staring back. It's weird, I don't feel scared. "If I can get my hands on that black box you were protecting, I'm one step closer to bringing down Percy, and then what he did to Daniel, and to Emily, he won't be able to do to anyone else."

Just then, I hear my stomach growl. I'm hungry. Nikita smiles as she hears it too. She leans in toward me until her nose can almost touch mine. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Come on, let's get you some food." She says as she picks me up.

"Can I have fries?" I find myself asking as she walks out of the room with me still in her hands.

88888

"That's the second time I've seen you on that computer." Owen says as I'm sitting on Nikita's lap eating fries while she's typing to Alex. Nikita quickly stops.

"Who are you in contact with?" Owen asks.

"I was just searching for black box locations." Nikita says as she spins her chair around to face him. "You can find anything on the internet, you know."

"Even if I was to tell you where it was buried, there are six more hard drives secured by guardians just like me." Owen tells her.

"That's okay." Nikita shrugs as she stands up, picking me up with her. "I've got a plan." She walks over to the chair beside his bed and sits down. Once again, I'm on her lap.

Luckily, I'm facing Nikita. I don't want to be facing Owen, he's scary. "Oh yeah?" Owen says.

"Yeah." Nikita nods. "Phase one, find them. Phase two, kick their ass. Phase three, veggie shakes. It seems to be working with you." She smiles.

"Yeah, well, it won't work with the others." Owen says.

"Who are the other guardians?" Nikita frowns.

"I don't know who they are." Owen shakes his head. "I don't know what cities they're in. All I know is that Percy handpicked each one of us."

"Why did he pick you?" Nikita asks.

"I was a cleaner." Owen answers. "I was his favorite cleaner." I almost giggle when I see Nikita roll her eyes.

"No questions asked, got the job done." Owen continues. "I was able to stay detached."

"Till you met Emily." Nikita says.

"When Percy made me go to Montreal to guard the box, he told me that it was the most important assignment of all." Owen says. "What he didn't tell me, was how much down time would be involved. Kind of just crept up on me, how much I cared about her. And then, it hit me. I started to see the people that I've killed. Their faces, I started to see them as somebody's brother, or somebody's kid. And now I know how it feels, to love someone and have them taken away from you. You never know how much you miss them, till they're gone."

Nikita wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. She looks sad again.

88888

"Thompson Park, underneath the Oak tree, by the bridge. It's where I buried the hard drive." Owen tells Nikita as she's changing his bandages. I'm sitting on the floor while playing with my Little Mermaid toy set.

"Wow." Nikita says quietly. "That veggie shake worked better than I thought." She stands up and walks over to a small white box to grab more bandages.

"It's like you said, having the black box would help you take down Percy." Owen says. "You should go get it."

"No." She says. "I'm gonna stay here till you're better, and then we're gonna go and get it together."

"I'd like that." Owen smiles a little. "I would. I don't think it was meant to be."

"This is your fight too, you know?" Nikita tells him.

"I wasn't just any cleaner, Nikita." Owen says. "I was Division's cleaner. In house, Nikita, I was a reaper."

'Owen's the one who killed Daniel.' That doesn't sound good…

"A reaper?" Nikita asks.

"I cancelled other agents." Owen says. "People from their old lives, people they'd confided in about Division, people they'd fallen in love with."

"How?" I turn around when I hear Nikita whisper. She sounds very hurt and like she's going to cry soon.

"It was quick." Owen says.

"No." Her voice shakes, and she looks tearful, but she looks as if she's trying very hard not to cry. But I can see her body shaking a little.

She stands up and walks over to me. I feel nervous as I don't know what to do or say. Nikita picks me up and hugs me tightly, as if it helps her in some way.

I don't say or do anything, and just let her hold me. I can't think of anything to say or do. "He didn't feel a thing." Owen says again.

Nikita's body is shaking a little more now and I can hear her making very quiet choking sounds. When I try to turn my head to look at her, her hand stops my head from turning.

But I can hear her when she can't hold it back anymore as her choking sounds grow louder. I can hear her crying.

"You know, they never told me your name." Owen continues. "But from how you described how you found Daniel, I remember that place, in the Adirondacks. I knew it was a matter of time before I had to tell you."

Nikita's cries have almost stopped. "Did Michael know?" She sniffles. I know something's hurting her, so I hope it doesn't have anything to do with Michael.

"What?" Owen asks.

"About the kill order." Nikita says.

"Percy gave me my orders." Owen says.

I can now turn my head around to look at her. I can see the tears on her cheeks and she looks very hurt. I don't like it when she's hurt; it makes me feel as if someone's pinching me.

Nikita sees me looking at her and is just about to turn her head away when I raise a hand and wipes away the tears on her face. "Where does it hurt?" I ask quietly.

"What?" Nikita frowns. She sounds very surprised.

"Something's hurting you." I say sadly.

"I'm okay." She says as she brushes my hair out of my face. But I think she's lying, I can see the tears in her eyes.

"Smile a while and give your face a rest, laugh a while and ease your little chest." I sing the song Wendy always sang to me when I fall down and hurt myself. "Reach your hands up to the sky, while you watch them with your eye." I finish by kissing Nikita on the cheek.

There are tears rolling down Nikita's cheeks, but she laughs. "Thank you." She wipes at her cheeks before hugging me again.

I can see Owen's laughing too, but I don't know why it's funny…

Just then, Nikita's phone rings. 'Alex is calling for help.' Nikita puts me down before going to answer her phone. "Hello." She walks out of the room with her phone by her ear.

"So kid…" Owen says before I quickly pick Lily up from the floor and hug her nervously. "Is Nikita your mom?"

It's weird; I almost don't mind calling her that. "Yes." I nod quietly, not looking at him. I'm glad that he doesn't say anything else to me so I can go back to playing with my toys.

Ariel is swimming in the ocean with Flounder and Sebastian. They're being chased by Ursula.

"Oh, you poor, unfortunate souls." Ursula sings loudly as she chases after them.

"We've to hurry!" Ariel says to Flounder and Sebastian. "If she catches us…"

Just then, Prince Eric comes to help them. "She won't. Follow me."

Prince Eric leads them into a pretty ice cave. "Hide here." He tells them. "I'm gonna lead her away."

I look up again when I hear Nikita walk back into the room. She gives Owen a quick, sad look before looking at me.

"Do you still hurt anywhere?" She asks softly.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head as she's changing her clothes. She walks over to her big box of weapons and takes out a handgun.

"Do it." Owen says to her as she turns to look at him again. "It's why I told you where I hid the box. You don't need me anymore. This is the way it's supposed to end."

The look in Nikita's eyes is scaring me a little. But when Nikita turns to look at me, she looks nicer. "Come on." She picks me up. "We've to make a quick trip."

88888

Nikita parks her car at a gas station. "Stay here, okay?" She tells me before stepping out of the car.

Just then, I see Alex stepping out from behind a truck and running toward her. But another car stops behind Alex. Nikita quickly hides as Michael steps out of the car. I bite my bottom lip; I wish I can go say hi to him.

Alex and Michael is standing there, facing each other. I can see them talking to each other. Then, they look like they're shouting at each other.

Michael opens the car door for Alex to step in, but Alex looks like she's starting to talk again. Then, Michael says something to her before she gets into the car.

Nikita waits until they're gone before getting back into her car. She turns around to look at me. "Let's go home." She smiles at little at me.

88888

When we get home, Owen's bed is empty. Nikita quickly picks me up and has her handgun ready. I wrap my arms around her tightly. Owen scares me, and so does that gun in her hand.

Nikita picks up a needle from the empty bed and looks at the open handcuffs that were keeping Owen locked onto the bed.

Nikita walks over to her computer table with me still in her arms. There's a small piece of paper with words on it. I see two capital I's along with some other letters. But I don't know what words they make.

She rolls the paper ball up in her hands as she closes her eyes a little sadly. Then, I say something that even surprises myself. "I love you, mommy." But I say it because it's true. I'm not scared of her anymore.

Nikita quickly looks at me, very surprised. "What did you call me?" I can hear her breath shaking and she looks like she really wants to smile.

"Aren't you my mommy?" I frown and tilt my head.

This time, she really does smile wide as she pulls me into a warm hug. "You love me?"

"Uh-huh." I smile and nod.

"I love you too." She kisses me on the nose.

88888

Author's note: As always, please remember to review me your thoughts and suggestions. I'd like to take your ideas and explore them with this story.


	7. The Recruit

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 7-

The Recruit

**Vision**

_Alex and some other recruits walk down the stairs in a straight line and stand in a room with white floor. They line up in two rows, facing Michael._

"_Good morning." Michael says to them. I almost smile, I miss Michael. "Some of you have been in training here longer than others, but none of you have experienced real world combat as part of a strike team." He opens up a silvery case that has many black glasses in it._

"_So today, we'll be testing your skills in a simulated close-quarters fire-fight." He continues. "Team Alpha will be Thom, Ingrid, and Luke. Team Omega: Robbie, Alex, and Sara. During the sim, while you're trying to survive, you only have a second to decide who's your friend and who's your enemy. So choose carefully."_

**End Vision**

I don't understand what I've just seen, but computer mama shows lots of things I don't understand.

Mommy's talking to computer Alex while I'm changing out of my pajamas.

Alex: All I know is that they're using a recruit. Strange choice.

Mommy: Strange how?

Alex: She's tough, but too sweet for Division. Close to washing out, not sure why they picked her.

'She's talking about Sara.' I remember the other girl I've seen in computer mama's vision other than Alex.

Mommy: I think I do. Your friend doesn't know it yet, but she may have been handed a suicide mission.

Alex: How do you know that?

Mommy: Because I've seen it before. Recruit, low-ranking, sent out alone, we've to stop this.

I forget to unbutton my sweater before putting it over my head, now, my head is stuck. "Mommy!" I call before hearing her footsteps. "I'm stuck!"

I feel her hands unbuttoning my sweater before I can pull it down from the top of my head. "You alright?" She's smiling; she looks like she might start laughing.

"Uh-huh." I nod as she sits down on my bed and pulls me onto her lap. She grabs the hairbrush from beside my bed and starts brushing my curly dark brown hair.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks.

"Hmm… Cereal?" I smile.

"Okay." She nods as she puts down the hairbrush. I get off of her lap before she stands up and takes my hand. "Let's go get you some cereal."

88888

"Try not to get any on your clothes, okay?" Mommy says just as a spoonful of milk fall on my pants.

I look down at it. "Oopsies." I murmur quietly. I hope she doesn't get mad at me. "Sorry, mommy."

I see her hand holding a wet paper towel as she wipes my pants with it. I feel goosebumps pop up on my olive skin, it feels cold.

"I'm sorry, mommy." I get a little scared again.

"It's alright." She smiles at me before throwing the paper towel into the trash can and picking me up onto her lap. "How about I feed it to you?"

"Okay." I nod before opening my mouth wide as she puts a spoonful of cereal and milk in my mouth.

88888

Alex: Green and white logo, tree with a bird flying next to it. That's all I can get.

'Eco-Front, an environmental group.'

Mommy: Good work.

Alex: Nikita, this girl is worth saving.

Mommy: They're all worth saving, Alex. I'll let you know when I find her.

After mommy's done with Alex, she searches through some pictures on her computer. After she finds what she's looking for, she grabs a big black bag and opens up her large black cases that have many guns inside it.

I just stand there and watch her while hugging Lily. "We've to make a little trip, okay?" She tells me softly as she's packing her guns. I just nod silently.

88888

Mommy and I are in her car as she's watching a large group of people that are a little further away. They're all shouting and holding up signs.

"So predictable." Mommy shakes her head quietly before she grabs a rectangular thing and plugs something into it.

Then she leads me out of the car and sticks the rectangular thing on a pole. "What's that?" I ask.

'Multi-frequency jammer.' I don't know what that means.

"It's something that will stop scary things from happening." Mommy tells me quickly.

88888

Mommy holds my hand as she leads me into a pair of glass doors. We find Sara standing in front of a huge window. "My guess is that that's not chicken soup." Mommy says as she walks up to her.

"Nikita." Sara mutters.

"Oh, they finally showed a picture of me, that's nice." Mommy is now standing behind Sara, almost as if she's lining up. I'm standing a little further away by the stairs.

Mommy and Sara start fighting. Mommy easily throws her onto the ground just as two men walks up to her. "Look guys, let's work this out." Mommy says before she knocks them down too. It's weird how I'm not scared of her anymore…

Sara takes this chance to stand back up and run away. Mommy picks me up before running after Sara.

Sara runs to the back of a van and knocks on it. "Open up! Open up! We've to abort!"

Mommy catches up to her and puts me back down before grabbing Sara and fighting her again. Mommy takes off Sara's black vest and throws it under the van while at the same time, throwing Sara onto the ground.

'That vest is going to blow something up.' I gulp as I'm starting to get scared.

A man comes out from the back of the van with a gun just as Mommy picks me up. She grabs Sara too as the man starts firing gun shots. I start to cry.

Just then, the van blows up. I scream and cry louder. I can feel the heat from the now burning van. I'm very scared.

Sara and Mommy both get up. Sara has a gun in her hand. She points it at Mommy. "Pay attention, Sara." Mommy says to her. "That vest was on you a minute ago, cops are coming, you gonna shoot me?"

Sara looks at me as I can't stop crying before turning back to Mommy. "No, I'm gonna take you." Sara says before she breaks the window of a car. "Get in!" She yells.

Mommy stands up, picking me up with her. "It's okay, honey." She says to me softly. "Don't cry." I do try to quiet down a little as Mommy gets in the driver's seat with Sara on the seat beside her. I'm always on the back seat.

88888

"Where to?" Mommy asks as she's driving.

"What?" Sara frowns.

"North, south, east, west, pick one." Mommy says.

"I don't know." Sara says.

"Better figure it out pretty quick." Mommy tells her.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Sara says rudely. There's a few seconds of silence before Sara speaks again. "Division, I want to go to Division."

"Division." Mommy nods sarcastically. "You mean the people who just tried to blow you up with an explosive vast and then shoot you? Good call." I still don't really understand sarcasm.

"Look, all I saw was an explosion." Sara says. "Besides, when I bring you in…"

"You'll be a hero." Mommy finishes for her. "Give me directions."

Sara looks around as if she doesn't know something. "Oh, that's right." Mommy continues sarcastically. "You don't know where they are."

"Yeah, but you do." Sara says.

"Not anymore." Mommy shakes her head. "I think they moved since I've last left."

"I don't believe you." Sara says quickly. "Drive faster."

"So we can get stopped by the cops?" Mommy says.

"I said speed up!" Sara growls as she moves her leg to under the driver's seat and a second later, the car speeds up randomly. I yelp and stop crying for a few seconds as my head hits the bottom of the car window. Then, I start crying very loudly as my head hurts now.

The gun in Sara's hand fires very loudly as the window on Mommy's side shatters. "My daughter is in this car!" Mommy growls angrily as she knocks Sara out.

Then she stops the car by the side of the road and steps out of the driver's seat. She climbs onto the seat beside me and checks my head before pulling me into a hug as I still can't stop crying.

She continues hugging me and rubbing my back as my cries slowly get quieter. She waits until I've fully stopped crying before she speaks again. "You okay now?"

"Yes." I sniffle. "Thank you, mommy."

"Always." She kisses my forehead before getting back onto the driver's seat and starting the car again.

88888

We're watching a video of Sara. "This is a war to save our planet. In war, people get hurt, people die. They die for what they believe in. I'm a child of Mother Earth, and I'll fight to protect my mother."

"Amanda told you that you were confessing to a bombing when she recorded that, right?" Mommy says as she's sitting on the floor and helping me with a puzzle of Tinkerbelle. "They used you to frame innocent people, Sara."

'To confess is to say that you've done something you shouldn't have.'

"I… I don't… I don't get it." Sara closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"I'm going to need your help." Mommy tells her. "I've to make sure that they're not going to get away with it."

"No." Sara shakes her head. "No, I've to go back, please. I made a promise."

"A promise? To Division?" Mommy sounds as if she can't believe what she's hearing.

"I won't tell them anything." Sara says. "About you, about this place, I swear!"

Mommy stands up. "That's right. You won't, because the second you walk through that door, they're gonna put a bullet in your head."

"No! No!" Sara yells. "They trust me. You haven't even been there! You don't even know what it's like!"

Just then, Mommy grabs her arm and throws her onto the ground. I quickly stand up and run a little further away.

"I know more about Division than you'll ever know!" Mommy says angrily as she's still holding onto her arm and pressing her onto the floor. "They promise you this productive life? You know what you're gonna do? You're gonna kill and you're gonna kill and you're gonna kill more, and one day, if you're very lucky, you're gonna remember what it was like to be a human being."

Then, mommy lets go of Sara's arm and gently brushes her hair out of her face. "I don't want you to go through what I did, Sara." She says before pushing her own hair back. She doesn't sound angry anymore. Now, she sounds sad, and she looks sad too. "Wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Mommy stands up and walks toward me. She crouches down in front of me. "Did that scare you?" She asks softly.

"Nuh-uh." I smile and shake my head before I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "Be happy, mommy."

I hear mommy laugh very quietly as she picks me up and kisses me on the cheek.

88888

Mommy's doing something with her clothing rack just as Sara walks into the room. "What are you doing?" Sara frowns. I'm watching Bug's Bunny on mommy's computer.

"We're making a new video." Mommy answers. "One where Tammy Smith reveals that she was actually paid by Taxpro to bomb their headquarters in order to frame Eco-Front."

'Taxpro: an oil company.'

"After we get this to the media, I'm gonna introduce you to a forger friend of mine." Mommy continues to Sara, who is now sitting on the sofa. "He's gonna set you up with a new passport, whole new identity, one you can use for the rest of your life, preferably on a beach, on a tax-free country far, far away."

"I can't leave." Sara says quickly.

"I thought we talked about that." Mommy frowns as she walks toward her. Then, mommy turns to me. "Not so close to the screen, honey."

I pause the video and turn to mommy. I hold my arms out toward her. "Mommy hold me?"

"Come here." Mommy smiles as she walks over to me and picks me up in her arms.

Sara takes a deep breath before speaking again. "When I was sixteen, I had a baby. My parents said that I was too young to be a mom, but they just didn't give me a chance. Instead, they took me to this shady lawyer named Hershey. They said that adoption was the best answer, you know, win-win. The cash we got kept my parents high for about a month. I thought that if I graduated to agent that I could find my son."

Sara sighs before continuing. "When I said that I made a promise, it wasn't to Division, it was to my baby."

"Did you tell anyone in Division about him?" Mommy asks.

"No." Sara shakes her head.

"Why? Because you knew instinctually that it had put him in danger one day?" Mommy says. "I wish I would've kept the people I loved a secret from them, but I didn't, and now, my fiancé's dead and my daughter is in danger."

"No, I'm not." I say quickly to mommy as I tilt my head. "You always keep me safe."

Mommy almost smiles as she rubs my head. Then, she turns back to Sara. "Look, Sara, I know it's painful, but you've to leave your past where it is. You're young enough to start a new life."

"That's the same line Division fed me." Sara tells her.

"Well, the difference is, I'm trying to help you. Not control you." Mommy says quietly. She sounds tired. "I don't know what more I have to do to make you believe that."

"Mommy take a nap?" I tilt my head.

This time, both mommy and Sara smiles. "No, I'm alright, sweetie." Mommy says as she touches my cheek. "But it's your nap time, and you need to take your nap. Otherwise, you turn into Miss Little Sleepy." Mommy pinches my straight nose lightly. I giggle quietly as she carries me off to bed.

88888

I climb up a little bit onto the metal thing on the side of the bridge and stand on my tip-toes so I can see below it. There are many cars and trucks and buses rushing out from underneath the bridge.

"So, this guy any good?" Sara asks.

"Gustav?" Mommy says. "Yeah, a couple of years ago, he forged a passport for a guy at Homeland Security, story is, the guy's still using it, never noticed the difference."

"So, you trust him?" Sara says.

"Occasionally." Mommy gets a yellow envelope from a guy on a motorcycle that's passing by. Then, she checks the things inside the envelope. "Government-issued ID, work papers, student visa, everything you need."

"Thanks." Sara says.

"Don't thank me yet." Mommy says. "You still have work to do."

"Right." Sara says. "So, we make the video, saying that I was working for Taxpro and not Eco-Front, and then I can go."

"No." Mommy says. "Then you go to school."

"What?" Sara frowns.

"Takes more than just the right papers to disappear, Sara." Mommy tells her. "You need to learn to live off the grid, by yourself. I could teach you, but it takes time. First, we start by placing you somewhere remote. You strip life down to the bare essentials, food, shelter, water, resupply. No more contact with anyone, for the first six months."

"Six months?!" Sara sounds like she can't believe what she's hearing.

"While you're up there, I'll be looking for a warmer place to move you too." Mommy continues as if she hasn't been interrupted. "In the meantime, we need to make that video."

Just then, Sara starts running away. "Sara!" Mommy calls just before Sara jumps off the bridge and onto the roof of a very big truck.

"Come on, sweetie." Mommy picks me up before chasing after Sara.

88888

**Vision**

_Sara walked into a room with a man who was on the telephone. 'Hershey.'_

"_I'll be in touch." The man said before hanging up the phone. Then he turned around to see Sara. "Can I help you?" He asked her._

"_You don't remember me, do you?" Sara tilted her head._

_Hershey shrugged and smiled before Sara continued. "Five years ago, I had a son and you said he'd be better off without me. You were wrong."_

"_Look, I'm… I'm sorry but I think… you're mistaken…" He stuttered._

_Sara walked over to him, grabbed the telephone, and banged it on his head. Hershey yelled as he fell to the floor. "You sold my son." Sara snarled as she grabbed him by the head. "Now, tell me where he is, or die right here."_

**End Vision**

I know mommy is about to do something scary when she leads me into Hershey's office. Hershey looks up from his seat at us. His head has a big bruise on it.

Mommy lifts me up onto a chair. "Stay here."

Then, she walks over to Hershey. "Tell me what you told the girl."

"She tried to kill me." Hershey says quietly.

"You'll live." Mommy tilts her head before sitting down in a chair opposite him. "Where'd you send her? I'm not gonna call Social Services. Listen, Mr. Hershey, doesn't matter to me whether it was a legal adoption or not. I just want to know where I can find the boy."

Mommy leans closer to him before continuing scarily. "If I've to ask you one more time, you're gonna wish Sara had killed you."

I'm glad I've never made mommy mad, she's very scary when she gets mad. I squeeze my almond-shaped dark brown eyes shut when mommy has to force him to give her what she wants. I hug Lily tightly.

I hear mommy walking over to me when she's done. "It's okay now." She says to me quietly as she picks me up. I open my eyes to see that Hershey now looks like he has fallen asleep. I can see more bruises on him now.

I squeak quietly before laying my head on mommy's shoulder as she pats me gently on my back. I like how mommy always feels warm to me.

88888

Mommy puts me in the car's backseat before climbing in herself. She pulls out her hand gun and points it toward Sara, who's on the driver's seat. "Here we are again."

Sara's still looking out the window. "I'm sorry." Sara shakes her head. "I didn't—"

"Yes, you did." Mommy interrupts her. "You're a lot smarter than you led on, Sara. All this time, I'm trying to win your trust, while you're planning on running."

"It wasn't a plan." Sara shakes her head again.

"Right." Mommy says. "Because if it was a plan, you wouldn't have stolen a car with a GPS. Division didn't teach you that? Come on, let's go, they'll be here any minute."

Mommy gets off the car with Sara before she helps me out of the car before picking me up. "Just let me see him." Sara says as she's following mommy's quick footsteps. "Just once, I'm sure he's gonna be home from school soon."

"We don't have time!" Mommy says angrily.

"Please!" Sara says.

"Sara, you didn't come here to see him." Mommy says loudly as we are back to the black car we came here in. "You came here to take him. I'm not gonna let you do it. For his sake and for your's."

"Oh yeah?" Sara says as she looks at me quickly before turning back to mommy. "And what makes what you're doing so different?"

There's a moment of silence as mommy hugs me tightly. Now, she looks a little sad, so I hug her back. "Infinity isn't an ordinary kid anymore, Sara." Mommy says quietly.

"What?" Sara frowns.

Mommy takes a deep breath before continuing sadly. "She's paying for my mistakes, Sara." I turn around to look at her. My eyes widen when I see the tears in her eyes. I hope I haven't done anything that would make her cry.

"You know, I regret it everyday." Mommy starts again shakily. "I regret to have done such horrible wrongs that my daughter has to pay for them. I regret, more than anything, that I didn't do everything I can to keep her away from them. But, you know what the worst part is?"

Sara doesn't say anything. She just stands there, staring at mommy with wide eyes. The silence drags on for a little longer.

I turn my head to look at mommy. I bite my bottom lip as I see tears flow out of her eyes. She takes a shaky breath before closing her eyes as more tears roll down her cheeks.

Mommy swallows before finally speaking up again. "The worst part… is that I've no idea how to fix it." She makes a very quiet choking sound and a gasp that's only a little bit louder before continuing. "I'm the one who got her into this mess, Sara, but I've no idea how to protect her from all of this." She finishes with a sniffle.

Does that mean she's crying because of me? I feel as if I might start crying too. I don't want to be the one to make mommy cry…

Just then, I hear more cars coming. 'Division's here.' Mommy quickly opens the door to the back seat of the car and helps me climb up onto it. Then, she turns to Sara, who's still standing there, looking a little shocked. "Get in!" She tells her.

It takes a few seconds, but Sara gets onto the passenger seat as mommy's on the driver's seat. Mommy drives in the opposite direction as the cars that are chasing after us.

"Hold on." She says before making a quick turn. She stops the car by the side of a circular thing with the two Division cars behind her.

Just then, Michael's voice sounds from the rectangular screen in the car that's by the driver's seat. "Nikita! Get out of the car."

I peek out the back window of the car hopefully. Is Michael here? If he is, I want to say hi to him. I pout when I don't see him…

"How did they do that?" Sara asks.

"They hacked the Bluetooth." Mommy answers. I giggle quietly to myself. If anyone has blue teeth, they will look really funny.

"Infinity, you need to crouch down and stay in the car, okay?" Mommy turns around to look at me. I nod before doing what she says.

Then, she turns to Sara. "Stay low. Do as I say." She leads Sara out of the car and to the trunk. I can hear them opening the trunk door.

Seconds later, I start hearing gunshots. I make a wish to the Genie that mommy and Michael won't get hurt. "Hold your fire!" I hear Michael shout. He must have magic powers because the gunshots stops after that. I've to remember to make a wish the next time I see him.

"I want to take you both in alive!" Michael finishes.

"It's too late!" Mommy yells. "Sara's dead! One of your men just killed her. It's just you and me now." 'Nikita's lying. Michael's requesting a satellite image and two extra units.' I don't really know what the last part means…

The gun fight starts again after that. I guess Michael's magic powers don't last very long. But after another moment, the gunshots stops sounding again. Yep, I've to remember to make a wish the next time I see him.

'Michael's being ordered by Division to go back.' Mommy and Sara gets back into the car. "Put your head down." She tells Sara as she drives away from the Division cars, which are driving in the opposite direction. 'Division's under attack.'

88888

Mommy's holding my hand as Sara is looking at a little further away at a boy who's playing with a ball. "It's time." Mommy tells her quietly.

"Just one more minute, okay?" Sara turns to look at mommy quickly. "It's not like I'm ever coming back here."

"One more minute." Mommy agrees. "Then, you've a new life to start."

Sara turns back around to look at the boy. "He's gonna be a forward."

Just then, I hear a woman's voice calling for him. "Daniel, honey, it's time for dinner."

"Daniel." Sara nods. "It's a good name."

Mommy picks me up as she looks sad again. I tilt my head, I wonder what's wrong. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her on the lips. "Please don't be sad."

Mommy smiles a little and hugs me closer to her. "You always know what to say, don't you?" She kisses me on the cheek. I tilt my head, do I?

"Let's go, Sara." Mommy turns to her as she opens the car door for me to let me climb in before she steps into the driver's seat just as Sara gets on too.

88888

Alex: Sara's safe?

Mommy: As long as she follows my instructions, she'll be. I wish she could know how you helped get her out.

Alex: At least she's out. I heard they executed the one I told you about, Robbie.

Mommy: I'm sorry, Alex.

Alex: You were right about getting close. It hurts.

Mommy: I know, but if you felt nothing, you'd be like them.

'Division's training Robbie to be a cleaner.'

88888

Author's note: Remember to review! Your suggestions are always welcome!


	8. Phoenix, Part One

Author's note: Hey, guys! This chapter is turning out to be much longer than I thought, so it's going to be split into two parts. Oh, and remember to review! Your suggestions are always welcome!

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 8-

Phoenix, Part One

I grab onto mommy as tightly as I can as she speeds up as a corner. She stops by a house. I stay as still as I can as she gets off the motorcycle before helping me off as well.

My hand grabs onto the bottom of mommy's jacket tightly. Something in my chest won't stop pounding.

Mommy takes off her helmet before taking off mine too. "Are you okay?" She frowns and crouches down in front of me when she sees my face.

I quickly wrap my arms around her in a hug. "That was scary." I sniffle tearfully.

"I'm sorry." She hugs me back. "I'll go slower when we head home, okay?"

I nod before she picks me up. Then, she runs into the house that's in front of us. I squeak a little scream when she leads me into the kitchen.

There's a blonde-haired woman lying on the floor with a bleeding wound. 'Anna Harcourt.' There's a little black dog lying beside her. Anna's not moving at all. 'She's dead.' I quickly wrap my arm around mommy tightly as I whimper and start crying quietly.

"Shh." Mommy says softly as she rubs my head. Then, she puts me down. "Don't move from this spot, okay?"

I sniffle and nod before she runs to a window. She presses her back onto a wall before looking outside the window. I hear the sound of cars. 'Division cars.'

I gulp scaredly just as the dog walks up to me. 'Yoshi.' It climbs onto my lap and licks my face. That tickles, so I smile a little as I rub its head.

Just then, mommy moves away from the window she crouches down beside Anna and takes out a white card from Anna's purse.

Mommy closes Anna's still open eyes a little sadly before walking back to me. "You like the little doggie?" She tries to smile as she sees me hugging Yoshi.

"Uh-huh." I nod as she picks me up. I hold Yoshi in my arms.

"Come on, let's go home." Mommy says as she leads us out of the house and back toward the motorcycle.

88888

Alex: Intel on target was solid.

Mommy: I know. I wasn't fast enough. It doesn't make sense. They made it look like a home invasion, no questions asked.

Alex: Call the police. Have them ask.

Mommy: No, Division doesn't know that I'm involved yet. I wanna use that against them.

Mommy picks up the card she got from Anna's purse and looks at it. I'm having fun playing with Yoshi. He's fun to play with, especially when he licks my face, it makes me giggle.

Mommy walks over to me and tilts her head. "Oh, honey, you got dog drool all over your face."

I bite my bottom lip and grin. "Yoshi's fun."

Mommy simply smiles as she picks me up. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and off to bed."

"Can Yoshi sleep with me?" I ask.

"Well, why don't you ask Yoshi that after your bath?" Mommy says.

"Okay!" I nod happily.

88888

"Hey, Yoshi." Mommy says while holding him. He licks her face. "Oh, thank you."

"Hey, is there anything you want to tell me about your owner that I don't know?" Mommy continues as she walks over to sit by her computer. "All I have is Anna Harcourt, 25 years old, born in February, graduated from Washington University 2009, Bachelor's degree in Baltic-Slavic languages."

I'm sitting on my bed playing with Lily as I wait for mommy to brush my wet hair and blow-dry it.

Then she starts speaking in other languages that I don't know. Computer mama has to tell me what she's saying. 'Did she speak Polish to you? Russian? Czech?'

"I thought so." She smiles a little before kissing the top of his head. Then she puts him back on the floor. "Let's see what was on your camera." Mommy mutters to herself. "Young intern in Washington gets to meet a lot of people. Low-level intern with no access. Why did they kill you?"

'Russian spy.' I frown. Who's a Russian spy? Just then, Yoshi hops up onto my bed and in a few seconds, is sitting on my lap. Lily and I play with him happily.

"Hey, Yoshi?" Mommy calls out to him again. "You recognize this guy?"

Yoshi barks quickly at the picture of a man on mommy's computer screen. 'Oliver.'

When mommy's done, she walks over to me with a brush and sits down on my bed. She pulls me onto her lap before starting to brush my wet, dark brown curls.

When mommy brushes my hair, she never hurts me. After she's done brushing, she takes the blow dryer and blow-dries my hair.

I turn around to face her once she's done. "Can you read me a story, please?" I ask as mommy holds my hands.

"Of course." Mommy smiles before kissing my forehead. "What do you want to hear?"

I tilt my head for a few seconds, thinking. "I don't know. I like everything mommy reads to me."

Mommy just stares at me, smiling. I bite my bottom lip as I stare back at her. Mommy takes my oval-shaped face in her hands and kisses my lips. "I love you."

"I love mommy too." I grin widely.

Mommy smiles wider. "How about I sing something to you tonight?"

"Okay." I nod before mommy's hand goes under my pajamas and her fingers crawl up my stomach. I start giggling loudly as it tickles.

"Itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the water sprout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out." Mommy sang. I can't stop giggling as her fingers continue to move up and down my stomach. "Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the sprout again."

Mommy's hand finally stops around my tummy, but I'm still giggling a little. Mommy pulls up my pajamas a little and kisses my tummy a few times.

I stretch and yawn. I'm getting sleepy. I reach my arms out to mommy. "Mommy, hug?"

"Always." She says before pulling me into a warm hug. "Good night."

"Good night." I murmur sleepily.

88888

Mommy's holding my hand as she leads me into a store that's kind of dark and has long tables that are so high that I can't see above it even if I raise my head and stand on my tippy-toes.

"You make mojito?" Mommy asks Oliver, who's on the other side of the long table. He's tall enough that I can see him when I'm standing a little further away from the table.

"I'm sorry, miss." Oliver says to her when he sees me. "This bar has an age restriction."

"I'm here because of my job." Mommy tells him. "She's my daughter, I won't let her touch the mojito. Just get her some apple juice."

I wrinkle my straight nose. I don't think I want to drink anything that has a name like mojito, it sounds like a sickness.

"Mojito's a tough order for a dive." He says as mommy sits down in a tall chair before lifting me up onto her lap. "Lucky you found a star bartender. It'll take a sec."

"Good." She says. "We can talk while you work." She puts a little piece of white card out on the table for him to see.

"Justice Department?" Oliver raises an eyebrow.

"Doing background checks on some of our employees." Mommy says quickly. "Your girlfriend, Anna."

"Ex-girlfriend." He says. "She in trouble?"

"Like I said, just doing background checks, pretty standard for anyone who's applying for this level of clearance." Mommy tells him.

"Well, you probably know more than me, don't know much about her background." Oliver says. "We broke up before I can meet her folks."

"How long were you guys together?" Mommy asks.

"Five months, two week, three days." Oliver says.

"How many hours and seconds?" She jokes.

Oliver laughs a little, making mommy smile. "Actually, it was around 11:00 PM. Like when my shift started, she teases me about my text saying that I teased her about her suit."

"So, why'd you guys break up?" Mommy asks.

"Her job." Oliver sighs. "She was always stressed about it. Last time I saw her was about a week ago, she came by and I can tell that she'd been crying, said she'd something she needed to tell me. I said: "Hey, you had something you needed to tell me since we met. Just say it already." But she couldn't, said that I wouldn't understand and then I said… something back., and she just… left."

"That's it? Really?" Mommy sounds like she doesn't really believe him.

"She was upset." Oliver says. "So, I followed her, figured that she'd head home. But, she went downtown instead. I watched her walk into one of those private clubs, near Capital Hill, way above her pay grade."

"So there was someone else." Mommy sighs. "You ever confronted her about it?"

"She wanted someone more connected, someone from the same world as her, that's fine." Oliver sound both sad and angry. "I just wish she would've told the truth."

"You remember the address of the club?" Mommy says.

88888

Mommy picks me up before running to a large white building. 'Regal House.' Mommy takes something out from her pocket. I can't see what it is because it's dark outside.

'Lock picker.' Computer mama tells me, but I still don't know what that is. 'It is something that will unlock a door even if you don't have the key.'

Mommy opens the door and walks in before closing the door quietly behind her. She runs to a room where there is a big table and a lot of chairs.

Mommy runs out again when there's sound of a car coming closer. 'Percy, Roan, and Senator Jack Kerrigan.'

She then runs to a phone. There's a quiet beeping sound as she presses something on it. Then she quickly runs up the stairs as there are sounds of the front door opening.

"Is anyone here?" A man's voice says loudly. "Hello?" 'Senator Jack Kerrigan.'

"Relax, Jack." Percy says. "Regal House is as private as it gets. You should know that better than anyone."

Mommy picks me up again from halfway up the stairs before running up the rest of the stairs. She runs into a bedroom with a phone and picks it up to listen to something.

**Vision**

"_This isn't me and you speaking in a sorority girl's dorm anymore, Jack." Percy said as he's pouring two glasses of drinks. "You're a US senator now, we've to get rid of all the evidence."_

"_That's what my friend here does." Percy continued to Jack as he pointed to Roan. "You tell him which room she did the dirty things in and he'll clean them up."_

"_We uh…" Jack said. "We usually had drinks down here. Then we would… move upstairs, the guest bedroom, first door on the left."_

"_So, the conference room and the bedroom." Percy wanted to make sure. "No debriefings in the executive office."_

_Roan looked at the phone. There was green light beside the letters r-o-o-m and the number 17. Roan then looked upwards before leaving the room._

"_Percy, please." Jack said. "I just want this to go away."_

_Roan started walking up the stairs._

**End Vision**

I touch mommy's arm quickly. "Mommy, Roan's coming." I tell her quietly.

Mommy quickly puts the phone back down, but not hanging up. She picks me up and runs out of the room.

Mommy leads me into a room with a big sofa. She leads me to hide behind the sofa before listening in through a part of the wall with many gaps on it.

"Any connection between you and Anna Harcourt will be erased." Percy says. "In two days, DC police will find a body, the victim of a senseless home invasion, end of story."

"I hate to be the guy that does a favor, and asks for one in return." Percy continues. "But that new intelligence bill, uh the one with the 55 million in black budget air marks, I need that to pass."

"It's 5 votes short." Jack says.

"That's why we got you the chairmanship." Percy tells him. "I want you to call a meeting of all the senators in your committee, tomorrow night, turn on the bell boy charm and convince them to vote yes."

"I suppose it's the least I can do." Jack says.

"The very least." Percy agrees.

When mommy's done listening, she picks me up and opens the window in the room. She climbs out from it. "Close your eyes, Infinity." She tells me as she hugs me tightly. I squeeze my eyes shut and hug her back.

I can feel her jumping off of something and landing on the ground again. "You can open your eyes now, honey." She says to me quietly.

I slowly open my eyes and lets go of a breath I don't realize I was holding, but I continue hugging mommy as something in my chest is beating fast. 'Your heart.'

Mommy rubs my back softly. "You're getting braver."

88888

Mommy holds my hand as the elevator doors open when there's a big number 4 on a black background. Mommy leads me out of the elevator and into a place where there's a lot of people.

Mommy takes me to a computer that nobody's using. There are many folders and papers beside it. Mommy sits down before putting me onto her lap. Then, she starts doing something on the computer.

She stops after a moment and looks around before grabbing one of the white folders beside the computer. She opens it up and looks at the papers inside it.

"Hey, you're not Anna." A man with hair as curly as sheep says to Mommy. 'His name is Chip.' I smile and bite my bottom lip. I like that name, it sounds yummy. I like his hair too; I want to ask him if I can touch it.

"I know." Mommy says, not looking up from the papers.

"Am I gonna have to call security?" He asks.

"We're three floors up." Mommy says as she puts the folder back. "Anna's out sick, I'm just getting her files." She turns back to the computer.

"I've never seen you before." Chip says. My back is toward him and mommy as I'm facing the computer, so I can't see his face, but he sounds like he might be smiling.

"That's probably because she doesn't like talking to you." Mommy mutters. I don't know why, but I feel like giggling.

"Whoa!" Chip laughs. "Hey, hey, play nice or I'm not gonna take your number when you give it to me."

Just then, I hear another man shout. "Chip! Donuts are here!"

Chip takes a step closer to mommy. "You're gonna miss me when I'm gone."

Mommy clicks something on the computer before reaching for the phone. She's calling someone. 'Dr. Reed.'

Computer mama tells me what the person on the other side of the phone is saying. 'Dr. Reed's office."

"Hi, it's Anna Harcourt." Mommy says, frowning. "Did I own you guys a call?"

'Oh, hi Anna, let me get the doctor.' A few seconds of silence. 'Dr. Reed: hi, how are you feeling?'

"Fine, I think."

'Nausea subsided?'

"No."

'Well, look, it's nothing to worry about, completely normal for the beginning of the first trimester.'

Mommy looks shocked. 'Uh, Anna, are you alright?'

"Yeah… father's gonna be surprised that's all."

'Oh, well, results of the paternity test aren't in yet.'

Mommy hangs up the phone and picks me up before standing up and walking away. Mommy turns around and runs when she sees some men in white. She runs into a room and straight into Chip.

"Hey, Chip!" Mommy says quickly as she grabs a marker.

"Whoa! Easy! How about you buy me a drink first?" Chip smiles as mommy's writing in his hand. I hug mommy when I hear the sound of men running in a rush. If mommy don't like them, then I don't either.

"Hey, is that permanent marker?" Chip asks.

"It is if you're lucky." Mommy whispers to him before leaving the room. She grabs a pair of sunglasses from a random table and a jacket from a random chair before opening the door to the stairs and rushing down the stairs with me in her arms.

Mommy pulls out a black cell phone and calls someone again. '911, the emergency number.'

"I heard my neighbor screaming. 926 Harbour Street. Please send someone." Mommy says quickly before hanging up.

Mommy throws a white card on the ground when she's exiting the building before going back into her car.

88888

Mommy drives up to a white and black house. 'Harcourt residence.'

"So, how do you know Anna?" Mrs. Harcourt says nicely as Mommy is sitting on a sofa beside them with me beside her.

"Well…" Mommy starts.

"You work with her." Mr. Harcourt is guessing.

"No." Mommy says.

"Then, you're friends?" Mrs. Harcourt says.

"Not exactly." Mommy says quietly.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Harcourt says.

"It's hard to explain." Mommy says.

"Well, maybe you should explain why you're here." Mr. Harcourt says as Mrs. Harcourt looks at him as if she's not sure about something. "Otherwise I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Anna's dead." Mommy tells them softly.

"That's not possible." Mrs. Harcourt looks scared. "We didn't hear from anyone."

Mr. Harcourt pulls out his cell phone and calls someone. "I'm calling Anna now."

"The police haven't called." Mrs. Harcourt sounds like she's going to cry soon.

"Honey, she's not answering." Mr. Harcourt looks scared as he speaks to Mrs. Harcourt.

"You won't hear from the police." Mommy tells them. "The people who did this are above the law."

"Well, what does that mean?" Mr. Harcourt asks. "Above the law?"

"When did this happen?" Mrs. Harcourt asks tearfully.

"Anna was pregnant." Mommy says. "By a man she knew. He was Senator Jack Kerrigan. He didn't want the affair to go public, so he had her killed."

Mr. Harcourt stands up and walks away before mommy continues. "Listen, I want to help you get justice for Anna, but I need your help." Mommy puts her hand over Mrs. Harcourt's hand. "She may have had a prenatal paternity test done. If she did, DNA from the test can prove the affair."

Mommy stops for a moment as something seems to catch her eye. 'The Harcourts work for Gogol, the Russian version of Division.' I feel the backs of my curly dark brown hair stick up.

"The doctors might allow you, her parents, access to those results." Mommy turns back to Mrs. Harcourt. "But we need to hurry, okay? The people who did this are thinking the same thing."

Just then, Mr. Harcourt knocks me down onto the floor, hard. I scream just as Mr. Harcourt wraps what looks like a black string around mommy's neck, chocking her. All three of them are now standing as Mrs. Harcourt is grabbing onto mommy's hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Harcourt starts to speak loudly in a language I don't understand. 'Russian.' Computer mama tells me what they're saying.

'We have to call this in.'

'After we dump the body.' I push myself to stand back up.

'Just hold her still.' I'm going to start crying soon; mommy's going to get hurt.

Mommy gasps silently before she finally knocks her head back to hit Mr. Harcourt and push him back. Then, the fight starts as I quickly hide.

I gasp tearfully when they push her into a metal shelf by the wall, but the fight continues as she seems to be okay.

Mommy grabs a tube-like thing and throws Mrs. Harcourt on a glass table. The glass cuts into Mrs. Harcourt as she lies on the floor, not moving.

Just then, Mr. Harcourt hits mommy hard on the head, and she falls on the floor, not moving. I start to cry. 'She's knocked out.'

I forget about being scared of Mr. Harcourt and runs to where mommy's laying. I rub the back of her head as softly as I can so as not to hurt her. Mr. Harcourt has hit her too hard.

I hear Mr. Harcourt's footsteps getting closer. I quickly stand up over mommy. "Don't hurt her anymore." I cry quietly.

Mr. Harcourt grabs a chair and puts it down beside me. "I think she's gonna want to sit down, don't you?"

I sniffle before stepping away just a little. Mr. Harcourt swings mommy over his shoulder and drops her onto the chair.

Then, he takes out a pair of handcuffs and cuffs her hand to the back of the chair before turning to me. "If you want her to be okay, I suggest you stay put." He tells me scarily. I gulp tearfully.

Mr. Harcourt leaves the room. I sniffle quietly as I walk over to mommy and continue to rub the back of her head lightly. I want to make her hurt go away.


	9. Phoenix, Part Two

Author's note: Hey, guys! This chapter is turning out to be much longer than I thought, so it's going to be split into two parts. Oh, and remember to review! Your suggestions are always welcome!

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 8-

Phoenix, Part Two

I smile when mommy starts to wake up. Mr. Harcourt is looking outside the window.

I see mommy's eyes opening. I touch her arm. "Mommy okay now?"

"I'm okay." Mommy says quietly before she looks out the window. A man walks past the window and into the house through the front door. 'Ari Tasarov.'

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Mommy asks worriedly. I shake my head before grabbing onto her arm.

Mr. Harcourt walks over to Ari. He seems a little scared. "I thought she was FBI, but the way she fights… look what she did to Irena."

"And the child that's with her?" Ari asks.

"I think that's her daughter." Mr. Harcourt says.

They walk toward mommy as I hold onto her arm tighter. I'm scared as Ari crouches down in front of mommy. "You made a mess."

"Ask me." Mommy is looking at him in a way that computer mama would call a glare.

"Ask you what?" Ari says.

"Who I work for. You're wondering" She says

"Well, you see, I won't have to ask you anything, because you're just gonna tell me everything I want to know." Ari stands back up.

"You know, you guys should consider using more than one photo." Mommy says. "So, Anna was spying on Senator Jack Kerrigan, her parents were her handlers, and you work for Gogol."

"Gogol." Ari repeats. "You mean like the search engine?"

"No, like the Russian mercenary of which you're a highly ranked member, Ari Tasarov." Mommy tells him. "Former KGB, drafted by the GRU in 95, went private with Gogol in 97 after the Russian economy boomed."

"Did you buy one of my trading cards?" Ari smirks.

"You were my target once, 06." She answers.

"Division tried to kill me in 06?" Ari frowns.

"Ankara, basketball game. Kaisery Stadium up at the cat walks."

"Why didn't you take the shot?"

"Because your eight years old son was sitting next to you."

"A killer with a conscience, it's no wonder they cut you loose." Ari walks away before Mr. Harcourt pulls out his handgun and walks towards mommy. He crouches down as his gun is touching her knee.

I start crying. "No, don't."

"You should know two things." Mommy speaks up again. She doesn't sound scared. "First, your genius handler right here used a non-secure line, Division already knows you're in town."

"He's already been chastisized. Second thing?" Ari says.

"Before you pull the trigger, you should know my name." She says.

"Oh?" Ari raises an eyebrow. "And what is your name?"

"Nikita." She tells him.

I'm glad when Ari waves a hand for Mr. Harcourt to stop. Ari then crouches down in front of her again. "So, you're Nikita." Ari says. "Well, you should've just said so to begin with. Percy sends you to kill me four years ago. I gotta tell you, That's a bit of an ego boost."

"Then allow me to humble you." Mommy says. "You're in here to ensure that Senator Kerrigan died with Anna."

"You know, I think Division did us a favor there." He says. "Anna got sloppy, fell in love with a civilian, a bartender, same as you, if the rumors are true. What is it with female operatives that draws them to weak, easily manipulated men?"

"You're very lucky that I'm tied up right now." Mommy sounds very angry as she leans toward him.

"I don't doubt it." Ari says. "But it's that rage that makes you perfect for this."

"Perfect for what?" Mommy growls.

"Rules of the game." Ari says. "Percy destroyed our assets, and now, I'm gonna destroy his. Senator Kerrigan dies tonight."

"You kill a US senator, you start a world war." Mommy says.

"That's why I'm gonna have to outsource the job."

"To who?"

"To a rogue American spy seeking revenge against the government that created her." Ari waves a hand at Mr. Harcourt again.

Mr. Harcourt pulls out a needle as he walks to mommy's side. He pokes the needle into her, making her grunt quietly.

"Kalitrol-226, nasty little toxin developed by Division." Ari tells her. "In twelve hours, a chemical will start a chain reaction that will liquefy your stomach. You get the antitoxin when the Senator's dead."

I whimper tearfully. I don't know what that means, but it sounds like he's going to hurt her. I cry even more.

Mr. Harcourt then takes out something and cuts one of her arms loose. "Go to hell!" She growls at Ari. "That could be saltwater for all I know."

Ari takes out a tiny glass thing. "Go ahead, get it tested."

"I'm not working for you." Mommy hisses at him.

"You don't have a choice." He tells her. "Because you can't just walk in to Division to grab the antitoxin, and you don't have enough time to get it manufactured, so the only way you go on living, is to play nice and obey. Cause if we walk out that door, you'll never see us again. And what would your precious daughter think of you being dead?"

Ari's eyes land on me as I'm sitting on the floor. I cry louder and push myself further back. I don't like him, he's very, very scary. "Oh, look, the poor girl's already in tears." He says in a scary tone as he walks toward me.

He bents down and reaches out a hand toward me when mommy stops him. "Don't you dare touch her." Mommy snarls scarily at him as she jumps in the chair a little, making the chair move a little bit toward him.

"Ohh… such a protective mother." Ari stands back up and smirks before walking away.

"Shut up!" Mommy hisses at him before looking over at me softly. "It'll be okay, sweetie."

"Wait." She calls out just as Ari and Mr. Harcourt are by the front door. "My tools, my way."

"Corner of Sixth and Redcliff." Ari smirks. "Eight O' clock, Vladimir will meet you there."

Ari opens the front door before saying one last thing. "She's a pretty child, must take after her mother." The way he says it makes me think that he's not saying it to be nice.

Mr. Harcourt… or Vladimir hands mommy the thing that he used to free her arm. Mommy takes it and starts cutting her other arm loose.

By this time, I can't stop crying anymore and my body won't stop shaking. I start coughing and gagging when my throat feels as if knots are being tied.

"Sweetie?" Mommy sounds worried as she rushes over to me and picks me up. "Shh, take a deep breath, in and out, okay?" She rubs my back lightly.

I try to do what she says, but I'm crying too hard, and I can't stop. "That was scary!" Mommy sits back down in a chair and puts me on her lap.

She hugs me warmly. "Shh, I know. It's gonna be okay." She takes my face in her hands and kisses away my tears, patiently waiting for me to quiet down.

"But… but they hurt you!" I whimper tearfully.

Mommy looks at me, a little surprised, but she's smiling a little. "You're worried about me?"

"I don't want you to be hurt." I cry.

She kisses away the last of my tears. "I'm not hurt." She says. "See? I'm okay."

I look at her and tilt my head. "Really?" I sniffle.

"Really." She smiles.

88888

I play with a big, peanut-shaped thing that has a face painted on it and there are also lots of colors. It can open up and there is a lot of the same peanut-shaped thing inside it. It just gets smaller and smaller. Wait, am I gonna get smaller too? I frown; but I'm already smaller than a lot of people.

I feel something inside my stomach roll into a tight ball. I try my best not to cry, but I can feel my eyes getting warmer as it gets watery. I don't want to grow smaller, I want to grow bigger.

Just then, mommy walks into the room. She quickly comes over to me when she sees my face and crouches down. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to grow smaller, I want to grow bigger." I start crying.

Mommy pulls me into a hug. "Oh, sweetie, of course you're gonna grow bigger."

"But… but why do they get smaller?" I point to the peanut-shaped thing.

Mommy looks at it and smiles. Then, she sits down on the floor with me. "They can get smaller, but they can also get bigger."

"How?" I tilt my head and sniffle.

"I'll show you." She picks up the smallest one and puts the bottom and the top together before she takes the bottom of the second smallest one and puts the smallest one in it, then she puts the bottom and top together, and so on.

"Yay!" I cheer and clap happily when she's done. I wrap my arms around her in a big hug. "I love you, mommy!"

Mommy laughs before kissing my cheek. "I love you too."

88888

Mommy's holding my hand as we're standing on a sidewalk in the middle of the night. Mommy's phone beeps before she checks it. 'Alex's put the antitoxin on Thom's lower right jacket pocket.' I don't know what an antitoxin is, but it sounds icky, like medicine.

A black car drives up to us. I've to jump back to avoid the big splash it makes. Mommy opens the back car door to see Vladimir. "Now I'm your handler, get in."

Mommy straps on my car seat and climbs into the car before lifting me up into the car seat. She straps on my seat belt before doing her own.

"This is how I monitor you." He tells mommy as he hands her a black laptop and a black thing that grown-ups put in their ear and uses it to talk to each other. 'Earpiece.'

"Check, check." Mommy sounds bored. "Big Russian bear has a boo-boo." Her words make me giggle. Mommy smiles at me as she brushes my hair out of my face.

"You're gonna wear that?" Vladimir says. "It'll be easier if you wear next to nothing."

"Vladimir, if I need mission advice, I'll ask a real agent." Mommy tells him. She sounds a little like Grumpy the dwarf.

For the rest of the car ride, Mommy doesn't talk to him. Mommy lightly draws circles on the back of my hand with her finger, making me smile, because it tickles a little.

Vladimir stops the car in front of a very, very big white house. Mommy unbuckles her seat belt before helping me do the same. She climbs out of the car and picks me up into her arms before shutting the car door.

88888

Mommy silently lifts me up onto a big tree branch. "Sit here and wait, okay?"

"Okay." I nod before mommy grabs a bald man in a black suit and presses him onto the very, very big tree. I swing my legs happily and hum quietly to myself as mommy does her thing.

Mommy pulls out her handgun and point it at him. "You wanna live? Do what I say."

"Station three." He starts as he's wearing an earpiece too. Mommy takes her earpiece out of her ear and breaks it with her hand.

"I've got an SUV, someone inside, looks like there's monitoring equipment, thought I saw a movement, possible armed agent." He finishes.

Then, mommy knocks him down before pulling me into her arms again. She takes his earpiece and puts it into her ear. Ew! Cooties!

88888

Mommy and I get into the house through the kitchen window. She kicks another bald man down onto the floor. I frown; she must really not like bald people, I'm glad I'm not bald.

Mommy jumps down from the kitchen table and knocks him out with her gun. Then, she turns around and points it at Thom. "Hey, I remember you, bathroom at the Wykeland Hotel."

"Yeah, I own you one." He says as the Senator's standing behind him. I stay on the kitchen table and hide behind the wall.

"Feeling cocky in that suit?" Mommy smirks.

"We're gonna stand right here, and when I don't check in, back up will come." He says.

"You know what?" Mommy says. "You're right." She walks toward him and the fight starts. When she finally knocks him down, she grabs something from his jacket pocket, puts it into her mouth, and swallows it.

"Now you own me twice." She says to a sleeping Thom. "Congratulations, by the way."

Then she turns to Jack. "Your turn, get up!" She grabs his shirt and pulls him up while pushing him onto the table.

"Please! What did I do to you?" Jack sounds scared.

"You killed someone, and that someone had friends." She growls.

"Please, please don't." He says.

"Turn around!" Mommy yells scarily.

"Listen to me, I didn't know they were gonna kill her." Jack shakes his head.

"Lie!" Mommy says angrily. "I know how far you and Percy go back. You knew… how many other girls were there?"

Jack continues shaking his head. "They knew what they were getting themselves into."

"Except this one was a Russian spy, and she had friends with guns. You finally got bitten in the ass."

"I didn't know she was a spy, and I didn't know she was pregnant."

"Would that have made a difference?"

"Please, please don't."

"Turn around."

"Please don't."

"Turn around!" Mommy shouts at him angrily. It's weird, I don't know why I'm not scared of her anymore.

Jack continues muttering "please don't" as mommy's taking off her jacket. She's wearing a red dress underneath the jacket. 'Michael's coming.'

"Mommy, Michael's coming." I smile happily. I miss Michael.

Mommy quickly runs over to me. "Put your arms on my shoulders." She pats her shoulder.

I do as she says as she picks me up with one hand before she grabs Jack. "If you wanna live, do as I say." She growls at him.

88888

Mommy laughs as she's listening to an old man talk. "If there's true evil in the world, authority demands –"

"Authority, based on what?" Mommy says. "Where you happen to be born? Or what you happen to be born with?" I stop listening after that because it sounds boring.

I smile when I see Michael walking toward us. I run to him and give him a big hug. "Hi, Michael!"

"Hey kiddo." He smiles and picks me up before he walks over to mommy.

"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing himself." Mommy says as she looks at Michael. Then she turns to Jack, who she's linking arms with. "This must be the protection detail you told me about."

"Protection detail?" The old man frowns.

"To uh… make sure we're not disturbed this evening." Jack says.

"Senator." Michael speaks up. "May I speak with you?"

"Can it wait?" Jack asks. He sounds nervous.

"Not really." Michael says.

"This is the bodyguard you mentioned?" Mommy asks as she claps her hand quietly and reaches her arms out toward me. I reach my arms out too before she steps forward and takes me from Michael's arms.

"Bodyguard?" Michael raises an eyebrow.

"The one who served his country." Mommy says. "A true patriot."

"Well, where'd you serve, son?" The old man asks Michael.

"Uh… all over, Middle East mostly." Michael says. He doesn't sound comfortable.

"Korea, that was my war." The old man says.

"You two should swap stories." Mommy says to them before turning to Jack. "Should we get some air?"

"I really need to speak –" Michael starts as mommy grabs Jack and walks toward the door. Michael doesn't get to finish as the old man keeps on asking him questions.

"Are you going to let me go?" Jack asks quietly.

"I'm thinking about it." Mommy says.

When we get outside, mommy has a hold on Jack by the top of his shirt as she runs to the car with me still in her arms. There are men chasing after us.

Mommy opens the back car door and puts me onto the car seat before quickly strapping on my seat belt. Then, she closes the back car door and opens the driver's door. She pulls out Vlad, who's either fallen asleep or… 'He's dead.'

"Stay right there." Mommy tells Jack as she gets onto the driver's seat. She pulls him onto the side on the car as she shuts the car door.

I see Michael as he steps forward and points his gun towards mommy as she starts the car. He lowers his gun after a few seconds as mommy backs out the car. "Get off." Mommy pushes him away.

I quickly fall asleep as she drives away. I dream of a very, very big singing pizza…

88888

"We know that the audio file was leaked around midnight last night…" The man on the TV screen says.

"That doesn't match up with what you said." Oliver says to mommy as he presses a button on the remote that makes the TV silent.

"Right now, Kerrigan's people are doing damage control." Mommy tells him. "But once the audio file comes out…"

"Everyone will know that Anna the intern was really Anna the spy." Oliver finishes for her as he hands me a glass of apple juice with a straw.

"Won't be enough to save Kerrigan, though." Mommy says.

"You don't work for the Justice Department, do you?" Oliver smiles.

Before mommy can say anything, a small bark and whine is heard. Oliver bents down and picks Yoshi up.

"Custody of the innocent bystander goes to you." Mommy smiles.

"Yeah." Oliver nods. He pauses as Yoshi licks him. "Just tell me one thing, was there anything real about her? Or was I just like… part of her cover?"

"Oliver, you were the only thing that was real to her." Mommy tells him. "Look, we all wear masks, everyone, everyday, and sometimes, we wear them so much, we forget who we really are. And sometimes, if we're lucky, someone comes along and shows us who we really want to be. Who we should be. You were that for her."

88888

Mommy holds my hand as she leads me out of Oliver's place. Mommy slows down when she sees a black car across the street. 'Ari Tasarov.'

Mommy picks me up as she crosses the street and walks toward him. "I don't want to go over there, mommy." I whimper and hug her. Ari scares me.

"It'll be alright." Mommy rubs my back softly before knocking on his car window.

"We're not nervous?" Ari asks after he rolls down the window.

"You wouldn't take me out here, it's not your style." Mommy says.

"See, that's what I love about you, your instinct."

"You love me? I took out two of your agents, and I didn't let you get back at Percy."

"And you neutralized the toxin. How'd you pull that off?"

"Trade secret." Mommy shrugs.

"Well, in the grand scheme of everything, you and me, it doesn't really matter."

"There's no you and me."

"Don't be so sure." Ari says just as mommy turns around and is about to leave. "We know about the Container… and the black boxes."

That got mommy's attention as she turns back around. "Don't call my daughter that." She growls at him as she hugs me tightly.

"You know Gogol will provide you with unlimited cash, weapon, and safe houses all around the world. It's what you need to take them on." Ari smirks.

"You tried to kill me."

"Ancient history."

"It was last night."

"Rules of the game. Fighting this world on your own must be exhausting, especially when you've to protect your daughter."

"Alright, let's play this forward. I join you, we coordinate strikes, we find all the black boxes, we take down Division, and then we put a bullet in Percy's head. Then what?"

"You win."

"No, you take over. Bastard step-child kills his father and then takes his place. Remember, I know where Gogol came from."

"Well, let's play this forward another way, Division goes down, from you, from us. Gogol will come to power, it's inevitable. Besides, that daughter of yours will one day become a part of Gogol."

"As long as I'm alive, you're not touching her." Mommy narrows her eyes at him before she turns around and walks away from him.

"If it doesn't end with Division, when does it end?" Ari calls out.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Mommy says.


	10. One Way, Part One

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 10-

One Way, Part One

**Flashforward**

_Mommy holds my hand as she's quietly following Michael without him knowing. Michael puts his bags on the floor of the hotel room._

_He walks to the window before turning around quickly just as I run up to him to give him a big hug. "Hiya, Michael!" _

_Michael looks surprised but he smiles as he bents down and hugs me back. "Hey, kiddo."_

_Then, just as he lets go of me, he takes out his handgun and points it toward mommy. "Michael, no…"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?" Michael growls at mommy._

"_Thanks, my flight was lovely, how about your's?" Mommy ignores his question. "I'm pretty sure that taxi driver ripped me off…"_

_Mommy says the last part at the same time Michael's speaking. "If you think you can stop me…"_

_I look to Michael nervously as he still hasn't put his gun down. I quickly pull on the bottom of his jacket. "You won't hurt her right?" I whimper._

_Michael's eyes turn to me and he softens. "Go take a seat, kid." He says quietly. "It's safer for you."_

_His eyes turn back to mommy, he looks angry again. Something in my throat feels like it's about to jump up. I'm going to cry soon._

_I turn to mommy. "Mommy…" I sniffle._

"_Go sit down, sweetie." She tells me gently. "I'll be okay."_

_I hug Lily tightly as I go take a seat…_

"_You picked the wrong mission to mess with." Michael growls at mommy._

"_Relax." Mommy tells him. "I'm not here to stop you."_

**End Flashforward**

Mommy holds my hand as she leads me to a red box by the wall. She breaks the glass at the front with her elbow and takes out a black car key.

She points it toward a shiny red car as it beeps and flashes yellow lights. She leads me to it and opens the back door. I climb inside before she shuts the door and opens the driver's door and gets in herself.

She starts the car as the black screen beside her lights up and the image of a man pops up. "Ah! Nikita! Right on time."

"Hello, Henry." Mommy says. "What did you do? Rewire the navigation system so it can accept a close-circuit feed?"

"Satellite." He points upward. "Harder to track."

"You said you had something for me."

"Yeah, keyword plate you had me set was tripped."

"Where's the report?"

"Look under the seat."

Mommy reaches a hand under the driver's seat and pulls out a folder.

"The person you're interested in is coming out of hiding for a meeting. Kasim Tariq, personal for ya?"

"You could say that, though it's gonna mean more to… a friend."

'Michael.' Something in my chest jumps happily. Does that mean I'll get to see Michael?

**Vision**

"_Intel came by the CIA." Percy said as he walked over to Michael "Keeping tabs on an Uzbek money launderer named Timour Ackmadov. He has a meeting next week with Kasim Tariq."_

"_Kasim." Michael said quietly as he looked down at a picture of a man with dark hair._

"_Yes, Kasim." Percy nodded._

"_Where's the meet?" Michael asked._

**End Vision**

Mommy: Michael's on the move. I know roughly where he's going, but I don't know the exact destination. So I need you to find the frequency of his tracker.

Alex: The one in his body?

Mommy: Yes.

Alex: How am I supposed to get that?

Mommy: All trackers are implanted by the doctors in medical; their computers have a database with everyone's individual frequency and decode, which changes every week. Normally, medical's a fortress, you still have yourself a free pass.

I brush the hair on my favourite doll, Jenny. Mommy's packing again as she waits for Alex to give her what she wants. '134KHZ, 3835.' I don't know what that means…

Alex: Michael's frequency digits, 134KHZ, ID code, 3835.

Mommy: Rock and roll.

Mommy types something before an ugly-looking map with a flashing red triangle pops up. 'That's where Michael is.'

88888

I look to Michael nervously as he still hasn't put down his gun. I quickly pull on the bottom of his jacket. "You won't hurt her right?" I whimper.

Michael's eyes turn to me and he softens. "Go take a seat, kid." He says quietly. "It's safer for you."

His eyes turn back to mommy, he looks angry again. Something in my throat feels like it's about to jump up. I'm going to cry soon.

I turn to mommy. "Mommy…" I sniffle.

"Go sit down, sweetie." She tells me gently. "I'll be okay."

I hug Lily tightly as I go take a seat…

"You picked the wrong mission to mess with." Michael growls at mommy.

"Relax." Mommy tells him. "I'm not here to stop you. I'm here to help you kill Kasim."

"Gun on the ground." Michael says, making mommy roll her eyes, but she does do what he says. "And the baby." He continues.

Mommy pulls out another handgun from the back of her waist and drops it on the ground. "The knife in your boot." Michael speaks up again.

"Michael…" Mommy starts.

"The knife." He repeats.

"Michael, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Really? You know my shoulder's still sour from when you shot me."

"Then I saved your life."

"And then I saved your's."

"Great. Co-dependent relationship."

"I'm going to ask you again. What are you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to help. I know what Kasim took from you."

"And what makes you think I need help?"

"What makes…" Mommy makes a sound that computer mama calls a scoff. "Well, let's see uh… You're flying solo in a hostile environment, trying to take out one of the world's most elusive terrorists with nothing to go on but the name of a shady Uzbek money launderer. At the very least, I think that might be a two-men op."

"Am I at least one of the men?" Michael tilts his head, making mommy smile.

Michael lowers his gun and walks over to a table. "Still doesn't mean I can work with you."

"Why not?" Mommy asks.

"Because I'm still Division, and you're still…"

"Nikita." Mommy finishes for her.

"Right."

"Look around Michael, we're in Uzbekistan. No Percy, no Division, no rules."

"It's not that simple."

"Because you make it complicated."

"That's not it."

"Then why won't you believe…"

"Cause I don't trust you." Michael interrupts her, sounding a little angry.

Mommy takes a step back and turns around. "Fine." She sounds hurt.

I stand up and walk over to her quietly. I pull on the bottom of her jacket lightly. "Mommy?" I say softly, tilting my head as she looks down to me.

I raise my arms up in the air so she would pick me up, she does. Then she turns back around to Michael as she hugs me.

"You wanna know what I want?" Mommy says. "After we kill Kasim, I want you to take a good look at your loyalties. I mean a good look. You're not blind to what Division's become. Hits for hire, mop-up duty for thugs, is that what you signed up for?"

"Percy has his reasons."

"Percy's out of control." Mommy says loudly as she steps closer to him. "And you've ignored that in the hopes of through Division, they'll be able to help you find Kasim."

Then she continues more quietly. "If we do this, you're free and clear."

"To do what?" Michael says. "Leave Division and join you?"

"Baby steps." Mommy says.

They standing very close to each other. I feel a little weird as I'm between them because mommy's holding me. I try not to move too much.

I suddenly feel Michael tickling me from the back, making me giggle loudly. "Uh-oh, someone's got ants in their pants." He says as he's tickling me.

He takes me from mommy's arms as I'm still giggling. "You wanna see something fun?"

"Uh-huh." I grin happily.

88888

"If we do this, we do this on my terms, not your shots." Michael tells mommy.

"It's fine." She says. "What kind of intel do you have?"

"Not much…" Michael begins as he opens up a folder on the table. I'm playing with a very, very big piece of bubble wrap. I smile happily every time a bubble pops.

"The money launderer." Mommy says.

"Right." He nods. "So I figured…"

"We follow Ackmadov, he leads us to Kasim." She finishes for him before asking him. "Where's Ackmadov staying?"

"Five floors above us." Michael answers. "Ackmadov's light, he only has one guard."

"What are you thinking?"

"Shoot and scoop. Take out the guard, grab Ackmadov, and pump him for info."

"We could do that, or we could get what we need without him even knowing we took it."

"Okay. So what weapons were you thinking of?"

"I've the perfect weapons in mind."

"And what do you suppose we do with the little pumpkin?"

I look up at Michael's words. "Are we going to make pumpkin pie?" I ask hopefully.

Mommy walks over to me, smiling. She bents down and rubs my head before turning back to Michael. "I think we'll manage."

I frown and tilt my head. I don't get it.

88888

Michael holds my hand as he leads me toward mommy as she's walking toward us too. She walks to Michael's other side and passes us. I smile and give her a quick wave.

Michael takes me up the elevator and into a hotel room. "Starting my sweep of the room." Michael speaks with an earpiece on.

Then, he picks up a black briefcase from the floor and opens it up. There's a lot of money inside it. He takes them out and puts them on the table.

After that, he flips up the bottom of the case. He finds a black notebook and takes it out. He flips it open, looking for something.

Once he finds it, he uses his phone to take a picture of the page. Then he put everything back to where it was before.

Just then, the doorknob starts turning. Michael quickly leads me to a hiding spot. We leave after the man that comes in leaves.

88888

"Now, according to Ackmadov's itinerary, the meet's gonna take place in this abandoned farmhouse, just outside of town." Michael says to mommy.

"Isolated, single access to the road, smart." She says.

I stop listening for a while as I find my bubble wrap again. I continue popping it. It's fun.

"So close-quarters kill would be…" Mommy starts.

"Suicide." He finishes for her. "That's why we go long."

"Do you have the hardware?" Mommy asks just as Michael pulls out a very, very, very big black case from under the bed.

Inside it, there's a very, very, scary (and big) gun. I stop listening again as I get up to go to the washroom.

When I come out again, I try to lift a chair. I haven't washed my hands yet, because I can't reach the water.

"What are you doing?" Mommy frowns at me.

"I can't reach the water." I whine a little.

Michael smiles and walks over to me. "Come on, I'll help you." He takes me back into the washroom, turns the water on, and lifts me up so I can wash my hands.

"Thank you." I smile happily at him as I shake my hands to get them to dry faster. By the time I walk out of the washroom, my hands are still very wet, so I wipe them on my Hello Kitty sweater just as mommy begins talking. "Oh, sweetie, don't wipe your hands on…"

Mommy doesn't finish and just sighs and looks back down. Oops… I forgot.

"Looks like you're too late." Michael smiles at mommy.

"That's not funny." Mommy shakes her head, but she looks like she might smile.

Michael looks like he finds it funny. "If you say so…"

I walk over to mommy and pull on the bottom of her jacket. "I'm sorry, mommy." I tell her. "I forgot."

This time, she really does smile as she picks me up and kisses me on the cheek. "It's alright."

88888

I'm lying on the ground in a forest with a downhill. Mommy and Michael are on either side of me as I'm collecting the red and orange leaves while crunching up the yellow ones.

Mommy is looking at something a little further away while Michael is holding onto his very big (and scary) gun.

"Ackmadov's here." Mommy says to Michael.

"Yeah, I got him." Michael tells her.

"It's Kasim." Mommy's eyes widen. Michael looks a little surprised too. "Target acquired?" She asks a moment later.

There's a pause as Michael looks like he's trying to focus. "No shot." He sighs a moment later.

"There's a propane tank out back." Mommy frowns. "It goes boom, they run out, you take Kasim."

"No, that's too dangerous. I can't let you go down there alone."

"We can't wait it out. We've to control the plan, Michael."

"You've to take out his car." Michael starts. After a moment, he takes out a small knife and hands it to mommy.

"I've one." She frowns.

"Mine's better. I don't need it up here, and as long as you bring it back…"

"When the mission is over." Mommy finishes for him. "I know Michael, I'm a big girl, I don't need a good luck charm."

"Yes, you do." I frown and tilt my head. "You need one so you won't get hurt."

For some reason, this makes Michael laugh silently as mommy just smiles and rolls her eyes. I don't know why grown-ups do that, I tried doing it once, and it made me very dizzy.

"Take it anyway, big girl." Michael tells her once he stops laughing. I still don't know why he thinks it's funny.

Mommy takes the knife from Michael's hand before standing up. I start pushing myself up too. "I'll be right back." She murmurs to me, stopping me from getting up. "You stay here and wait with Michael, okay?"

"Okay." I nod before she walks away toward the direction she was looking at.

There's a looonnng pause before I hear Michael whisper. "Atta girl." 'Nikita knocked someone out.'

'Car's down, he's not going anywhere, going for the tank.' Computer mama is telling me what mommy's telling Michael through his earpiece.

"Copy that." Michael whispers.

'Nikita's in a fight.' Computer mama tells me after a moment. Then, after another minute, 'Nikita's lost her earpiece. Division's here to capture her.'

My eyes widen and I look toward Michael. "Michael…"

Michael's muttering a few no's under his breath. 'He already knows.'

"Nikita, Division agents are here." Michael speaks into the earpiece, but mommy can't hear him. "Son of a—" He suddenly looks at me quickly and stops mid-sentence.

Then, Michael stands up, picking me up along with him. He lifts me up onto the thick tree branch of a tree with a very, very, very wide tree trunk that blocks me from seeing anything in the direction that mommy went.

"Stay here okay?" Michael tells me quietly. "And whatever you do, don't make a sound. Your mom and I will come and get you okay?"

Now, I'm getting scared. I know the bad guys are here to hurt mommy. I don't want mommy to be hurt. "Is mommy gonna be okay?" I whimper as something feels like it's going to climb up the throat. I'm going to start crying soon.

"She'll be fine." Michael says quickly. "Wait here okay?"

I sniffle and nod as Michael runs in the way mommy went.

I get more scared as I wait. I keep hearing noises that makes me nervous. Things like a quiet crunching sound and the whistling sound the wind's making.

Just then, I hear footsteps getting closer to me. I feel the goosebumps on my olive skin pop up. I try to be as quiet as I can.

"Infinity?" It's a voice I haven't heard in a long time, but I still know it. Something in my chest jumps happily.

I turn to the way the voice comes from. "Wendy…" I hear myself whisper as I feel the tears fall out of my eyes.

I see her standing there, just below the tree I'm on. "What are you doing up there?" She sounds nervous. "Why are you here?"

She reaches her arms up toward me. "Come down. This place isn't safe. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

I hug the tree trunk tightly and shake my head. "No!" I tell her, shaking my head. "I've to wait for mommy. She's gonna come and get me."

"Mommy?" Wendy frowns.

"Uh-huh." I sniffle and nod. "She always keeps me safe."

Right on time, I hear mommy's voice speak up. "You need to get away from my daughter."

I turn my head and stretch my neck forward a little to see mommy pointing a gun towards Wendy as she slowly raises her arms in the air.

"Mommy, that's Wendy…"

Mommy looks surprised, but then she narrows her eyes at Wendy, who looks stiff. I tilt my head, mommy and Wendy doesn't look as if they like each other very much.

Just then, before either of them can say anything. The ground shakes and there's a very, very loud, scary sound.

My foot slips as I start falling off the tree. I gasp and squeeze my almond-shaped dark brown eyes shut just as a pair of arms catch me.

I open my eyes to see that it's mommy. I hug her tightly as there are thick black smoke coming toward me, making me cough. I wrinkle my straight nose, it smells bad.

I turn to look at where Wendy's standing, but she's not there anymore…

"Come on, sweetie." Mommy says as I turn back to her. "We're gonna go get Michael." She raises a hand and wipes away the tears on my cheeks. I forgot that I've been crying…

88888

Author's note: Hey, guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long, been busy with university work. Anyways, please remember to review and give me any thoughts that you might have about Wendy.


	11. One Way, Part Two

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 11-

One Way, Part Two

Mommy quickly rushes into a hotel room while holding me in her arms. She opens up a laptop and is searching something on it. I don't think she can find it as she seems angry.

She pushes a pile of things from the table onto the floor scarily. I shrink back a little as I sit on a chair and start wiggling with my toes.

She walks to a wall that's covered with many papers and pulls one off of it. Then, she walks back to the table and plugs something into the laptop.

A bunch of white letters come up on the black screen. I hear mommy mutter something under her breath. 'Vehicle recovery.' I don't know what that means.

Mommy is on the phone with someone, but I don't know what they're saying. 'They're speaking Russian.'

After she's done, she turns to me. "Come on, honey." She waves a hand out for me to hold. I hop off the chair quickly and walks over to her before sliding my hand into her's.

88888

Mommy leaves me with her friend, Henry. She said that she's going to come and get me once she's done rescuing Michael.

Henry's teaching me to play with his robot. "Intruder alert, intruder alert." The robot says loudly as it attacks a remote-controlled toy helicopter by shooting tiny rubber balls at it. The helicopter flies around in the air, doing its best to avoid getting hit.

I sit there and watches as he plays. It's fun to watch, it's almost like watching TV. Just then, Henry's remote-controlled train quickly knocks the robot down before coming to a full stop. Henry lands his helicopter down too before turning toward me. "You wanna play?" He asks with a nice smile.

"Yes, please." I grin and nod.

**Vision**

_Mommy was in a place that was a little bit dark as she knocked out two men who were standing by a door._

_She kicked the last man down to the floor before taking out a pocket knife and using it to cut the rope that was tying Michael's hands together. "We need to hurry. I don't know where Kasim's other men are."_

_After that, mommy helped him up and was about to lead Michael toward the door when he spoke up. "Gun."_

_Michael was now facing the injured man on the floor…_

**End Vision**

I stop playing and stare down at the floor. I don't know how much time has passed, but I miss mommy…

"Infinity?" I look up to see Henry frowning at me. "Are you alright?"

"When's mommy coming?" I ask.

"Is something wrong?" Henry asks quietly as he moves closer to me.

"I miss mommy." I whimper before looking up at him. "Is mommy coming soon?"

"She's gonna be here as soon as she can, okay?" He tells me gently. "Why don't you keep playing while we wait?"

I pull my legs up toward my chest as my eyes are starting to grow some tears. "I don't want to." I shake my head. I just want mommy to be here…

I hear him get up and walk away, but he soon comes back. This time, he has a bowl of ice cream in hand. "You wanna try some of my ice cream?"

"No…" I sniffle. I miss mommy even more now. I'm going to start crying soon. I go back to staring at the floor as I hear him moving around the room, looking for something.

He sits down next to me when he finds it. "How about we draw a picture?"

I don't answer and continue to look at the floor. "You can draw something for your mom?" Henry tries again.

This makes me look up. "Okay."

Henry smiles and passes me a white sheet of paper and a box of crayons. I wipe my eyes with the backs of my hands before starting to draw.

I draw the things I like: Lily and other toys, fries, Little Mermaid and other storybook characters, flowers, and of course, I draw a big picture of mommy right in the middle.

Just then, a pair of hands cover my eyes. "Guess who."

I know that voice. "Mommy!" I say happily before she uncover my eyes. I turn to her and give her a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Mommy laughs lightly as she hugs me back and picks me up.

I stretch my arms downward to try and get my picture from the floor. "Mommy, that's my picture!"

Mommy bents down and helps me pick it up. She looks at it and smiles. "Is that me?"

"Uh-huh." I smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." She kisses my cheek.

Just then, Henry walks into the room holding my red jacket. "She's very attached to you." He says to mommy as he helps me put on my jacket while mommy's still holding me. "It takes quite a bit of effort to prevent her from crying." He tells mommy.

"Thank you, Henry, for your help." Mommy smiles and nods at him before turning to me. "Come on, honey, say good-bye to Henry, Michael still needs a little help."

"Bye, Henry." I smile and wave at him before mommy carries me away.

88888

Mommy takes me to an airport. She picks me up into her arms with a walkie-talkie in her hand. She runs toward a door that Michael comes out of with three other men wearing green clothing.

A noise comes out of the walkie-talkie. Computer mama tells me what it's saying. 'The American operative has been located and taken into custody.'

Mommy says something in the same language. 'Russian, she said understood.' Mommy stops walking, she looks at Michael.

I turn my head to look at him too. He looks angry as he pushes one of the men away and tries to run toward mommy, but the men catches him before he can.

Mommy turns away with me still in her arms as the men leads Michael to walk past us. I look at mommy, she looks sad, so I hug her.

88888

Mommy's typing on the computer to Alex while I play with Lily on the floor. I don't look up until I don't hear her typing anymore.

She's still sitting in front of the computer, but she's not moving. I stand up. "Mommy?" I say quietly.

She doesn't seem to hear me, so I walk toward her. I stop when I see her face, she's crying, and she looks very hurt…

I stand there, not knowing what to do. Where does it hurt? Why is she crying? I know I sometimes forget that I'm not supposed to wipe my hands on my clothes and sometimes I forget to clean up my toys after I play with them. Sometimes, I also forget that I'm not supposed to play with my food.

I touch her arm and she turns her head to look at me. "Don't cry, mommy. I'll listen and be a good girl. I'll wipe my hands on a towel next time, and I'll remember to clean up my toys, and I won't play with my food anymore…"

I stop when I see her smile a little, but still, more tears fall out of her eyes. "What's wrong, mommy?" I say quietly. "If you want me to, I'll clean up my toys now." I'm just about to turn and walk to my toys that are laying on the floor right now when mommy stops me.

She pulls me toward her and lifts me onto her lap. "I'll be okay." She hugs me close to her. "Just stay put for a little while okay?"

"Okay." I nod as I wrap my arms around her to hug her back. I pull my head back a little to see her face, she's still crying. I lean in to kiss her cheeks, I want to kiss away all of her tears. "I'll stay until mommy doesn't hurt anymore."

She almost laughs, but I can feel more tears rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you."

88888

When mommy finally stops crying and looks like she's feeling better, she picks me up and heads toward the washroom. "Let's go take a bath and get ready for bed, okay?"

"Can I sleep with mommy tonight?" I ask. I like to sleep with mommy.

"Of course." She smiles and kisses me on the lips. "I love you."

"I love mommy too." I grin widely.

Mommy seems happier now as she puts me down once we're in the washroom. "Do you have to pee?" She asks as she starts running the bath water.

"Uh-huh." I nod as I take off my pants to sit on the toilet seat. After I'm done, I look toward mommy again. "Can I go get Johnny?"

"Yep." She says as she starts pouring in some bath soap, causing the warm bath water to grow lots of bubbles.

I go to the small desk beside my bed to grab Johnny. I take the chance to grab Lily too. I put Lily on mommy's bed before walking back into the bathroom with Johnny.

Mommy's already taking off her clothes as I put Johnny on the bath water to let him float. Then, I start taking off my clothes too.

After I'm done, I raise my arms up toward mommy as she picks me up before putting her feet into the bath. She sits down in the bath with me in her arms.

I reach my arm forward to grab Ariel, who's lying on the side of the bath tub. I play with her and Johnny as mommy rubs a purple bath ball over my body as well as herself.

When she's done, she wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to her. "Come here, hon." She says quietly. "We've got to wash your hair."

When I look over at her face, something in my stomach curls into a tight ball. She looks… so tired and a little weak, almost as if she might fall over soon.

I stay as still as I can while she's washing my hair. I don't want to make her feel more tired. After she's done washing my hair, she washes her own while I play on the other side of the bath tub.

"Are you ready to get up?" She asks me once she's finished.

"Uh-huh." I nod as I raise my arms forward toward her. "Up, please."

She gives me a small smile as she takes me into her arms before standing up and stepping out of the bath tub.

She crouches down in front of me before grabbing a very big yellow towel and wrapping it around my body to dry me.

Then, she grabs a smaller white towel and puts it on top of my head. She wraps it around my wet dark brown curls to make it less wet. "So, which story do you want to hear?"

I frown and tilt my head. "Mommy looks sleepy."

"I'm okay." She smiles and reaches a hand out to smooth out the frown on my oval-shaped face. "I like reading stories to you."

"Does that make mommy happy?" I ask as she stands back up and starts to dry herself.

"Yes." Mommy nods while smiling at me.

"Okay." I grin happily.

"So, what story would you like to hear?" She asks again.

"I like everything mommy reads to me." I smile widely.

"Oh, why?" Mommy looks a little happier as she bents down and picks me up.

I tilt my head as I wrap my arms around her in a hug. I don't know why, but seeing mommy smile makes me really happy. "I don't know." I answer as she walks out of the bathroom, carrying me.

Mommy picks up my pajamas along with her's and puts me down on her bed. She unwraps my towels before I start putting on my pajamas. She does the same for herself.

After that, I crawl into bed as mommy goes to grab a storybook. She comes back holding a Tinkerbell story.

She crawls into bed next to me and wraps an arm around me. She kisses the top of my head before she starts to read.

**Vision**

_Mommy was standing in a bathroom in front of a mirror. Her hands were on her tummy and she looked a little scared._

_Beside her, there was a small garbage can that was full with small, white rectangular boxes and there are also things that looked like what Wendy would stick into my mouth when I was sick, except these things all had a small red thing on them that looked a little bit like a t. 'A plus sign, it's the sign you use when you're adding two or more things together.'_

_Just then, a phone started ringing. Mommy jumped in surprise. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she opened the bathroom door. "I won't let them hurt you." She muttered very quietly as she walked out of the bathroom and toward the phone that was beside a computer._

"_Hello." She answered the phone._

"_Hey." It was Michael. "You should be leaving the house by now. You still need to go over mission prep with Amanda, remember?"_

_Mommy took a deep breath before she spoke up. "Yeah, I got it, Michael." She sounded nervous._

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Of… of course, why wouldn't it be?"_

"_You sound…" Michael stopped for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "I'm just making sure."_

"_I'm fine, Michael." Mommy said. "I'll be there in half an hour."_

"_Alright. I'll tell Amanda." He said before hanging up._

_Mommy put the phone back on the table before one of her hands touched her stomach again. "I'm sorry… but I can't tell him yet."_

**End Vision**

I barely know what mommy's reading anymore. I'm very sleepy and I can't really keep my eyes open. My head is lying on mommy's chest, but I feel it move down.

I feel mommy's hands gently move my head down to a pillow. "Mommy, hug." I whisper very quietly as I'm falling asleep.

I feel the bed move a little before I hear a quiet click and everything turns black. "Mommy…" I'm starting to whimper.

"Shh… I'm here, sweetie." Mommy says softly as she pulls me closer and wraps her arms around me. I quiet down as the last thing I feel is her lips on my forehead before I fall completely asleep.

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry, I know this is much shorter than I usually write, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. This chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter that gives a more detailed perspective on parts of Nikita and Infinity's daily life that we haven't had the chance to see. So, please review me your thoughts on it as well as the vision Infinity had. Oh, and here's a little teaser, Wendy's gonna show up again in the next chapter, and she'll definitely be around longer than Nikita might like.


	12. Dark Matter, Part One

Here's a picture of Wendy:  . /user/meltedcaramelbun/media/435917_ .html

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 12-

Dark Matter, Part One

Mommy and I are in a swimming pool. My arms are wrapped around a blue, floating tube and my legs are kicking in the water. Mommy has her hands on the tube too as she's using it to lead me.

Just then, she stops. Her eyes look around the room as if she's checking something. "Come on, honey, we've to go." She leads me to the side of the pool and lifts me up to sit on the floor outside of the pool before getting out herself.

She leads me into the change room and into a shower. After we're done showering, mommy turns the water off.

"Mommy, I'm cold." I grab onto her arm as my wet hair and olive skin is making me shiver. I feel goosebumps starting to pop up.

Mommy picks me up before going to get a big white towel. Then she sits down on a bench with me on her lap. She wraps the towel around herself and lets its two sides to fall over me as she wraps her arms around me in a hug. "Is that better?"

"Uh-huh." I smile. "Mommy's warm."

"Hmm, I think you're warm too." Mommy tilts my chin up as she smiles back and kisses me on the lips.

Just then, mommy leans closer to me. "Stand up and stay still, okay?" She whispers into my ear.

I nod and do as she says. I see someone wearing dark clothing walking toward us. 'Owen.' Mommy stands up and hits him with her towel.

She knocks him onto the floor before he holds out a hand. "Wait, wait, wait!" He shouts. I tilt my head at him, he doesn't seem as scary as last time.

"Owen?!" Mommy's eyes widen. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you weren't armed." Owen pants a little. "Who was I kidding?"

"What do you want?" Mommy almost sounds a little angry.

"I started something." He tells her. "I need your help to finish it."

"Owen…" Mommy frowns. "What did you do?"

88888

"Where the hell is it?" Mommy asks angrily as she carries me back into our home with Owen following behind her. She puts me down on the floor beside my toys.

"The black box is in a safe place." Owen says. "Don't look at me like I'm some sort of dumb recruit, I'm in this fight just as much as you are. I've fired a shot across Percy's back!"

"That's not all you've done, there's a reason why I don't release Division operations to the press, Owen." Mommy says, still very angry. "First, there's chaos, and then there's a cover up. Someone will get framed for this. Or did you not consider that?"

"I've a plan…"

"Oh, I've heard that before."

"The video didn't come from the black box, the video came from this." Owen holds a small black rectangular thing that looks like those things mommy sometimes would plug into a computer. 'USB stick.'

"Someone hacked into my computer and left this." Owen continues. "Percy sends this to the guardians and we use them to update the black boxes." He finishes.

"You don't know who left this for you?" Mommy sounds worried.

"No, but there's a Division designation engineer, he built the box. He encrypted them, he set up the entire system. I released the video because if Percy thinks the system is compromised…"

"The engineer will come and fix it." Mommy finishes for him.

"Exactly, and when he does, it's our chance to locate the other six boxes. We do that, we take them out, and then we take out Percy."

"And how did you think you were gonna get close to this engineer?"

"That's why I came to you. He's gonna report to Division, you got someone on the inside."

**Vision**

"… _He's found your fingerprints all over the world, lucky for you, I denied his request to go to San Diego. Hey! Are you listening to me!" A man in black clothing said angrily. 'John.'_

"_Send him." Percy said calmly. "Send him down here."_

"_Now, why would I do that?" John rolled his eyes._

"_He's not your problem John, he's your Patsy." Percy told him._

**End Vision**

"You made your first strike alone, knowing that you would need my asset for follow through." Mommy frowns. "Did you think that I was just gonna go along with your little plan?" She sounds angry again.

"I didn't think you'd help, alright?" Owen says it in a tone that grown-ups sometimes use to talk to me when I'm crying. "Not after what I did."

Mommy just looks at him as he continues to speak. "Back at the pool, when you saw that it was me…"

Mommy turns away from him. "A part of you wanted to kill me." Owen continues. "I don't blame you, Nikita."

"Stop." Her voice comes out as a whisper, she sounds like she might cry.

I stand up and tilt my head toward her. "Mommy?"

She turns to look at me before she starts walking toward me. She tries to smile as she picks me up and hugs me. "Division made me what I am, and Percy put me in a cage to guard his secrets." Owen keeps on talking.

Mommy is looking at a spot on the floor, but at the same time, it looks as if she's looking at nothing. She looks sad, so I turn my head in a way that my lips would touch her cheek. I let my head stay that way.

"I had no idea what I was hoping I would do." Owen finishes. "Until you came along…" His hand touches her shoulder.

"Stop it. Stop." She turns around very quickly. She almost sounds scared as she hugs me a little tighter, almost as if it helps her in some way.

"Help me." Owen repeats. "We can do this."

Mommy turns away from him again. "If I do this, there's no we. My operation, my rules." Mommy turns back toward him. "Say it." Her voice sounds louder.

"Your rules." Owen says. Just then, mommy's computer starts beeping. That happens every time Alex wants to talk to her. Owen walks away.

Mommy sits down and puts me on her lap before she starts typing…

**Vision**

_Wendy sat in a small, empty restaurant with a cup of hot drink. She stared outside the window until a man walked over to her. I remember him a little bit, his name is Jason, he's someone Wendy works with._

"_Still worried about your little girl?" He asked her as he sat down beside her. He wrapped his arms over her shoulders. "Are you really going to do it? That woman is her mother, you know."_

"_That woman is not my concern." She said as she looked over to him and unwrapped his arm._

"_Percy's not gonna keep his word, you know." He turned away from her to look down at the table in front of him. "Not when it comes to Infinity."_

"_As long as I'm alive, he won't be able to lay a hand on her." Wendy said as she raised a hand to tilt his head toward her. "I can handle Percy." She looked him in the eyes._

"_And Amanda?" Jason asked._

"_She won't get in my way." Wendy smirked at him. "I know her secret, remember?"_

_Jason was silent after that. After a few seconds, Wendy got up from her seat and with a wave of her hand, Jason got up too._

_Then, Wendy quickly knocked Jason down on the floor and pressed her knee onto his chest. "Just a little reminder Jason, I always get what I want." She had a scary smile on her face as she said those words._

"_That's kinda hot." He groaned as he looked as if he was trying to smile._

_Wendy still hadn't let him go. "If you wanna keep your worthless life, I suggest you stay on my good side." She finally let him go after that. She left Jason staring after her as she walked out of the restaurant._

**End Vision**

I tilt my head and frown. Does that mean I have two mommys?

"Division's creating an electronic paper trail to pain someone as anti-quantana." Mommy tells Owen as he comes to sit beside her. I'm still on mommy's lap.

"You're right." He sighs. "I never considered this kind of collateral damage."

"Actions have consequences." Mommy says. "That's what Division teaches you to ignore. First thing you need to learn is to forget everything they taught you."

"Do we know who they're framing?" Owen frowns.

"We'll find out." Mommy says. "Alright, this engineer, what's he look like?"

"He's like forty, forty-five, weird, glasses, kind of eccentric, weird." He repeats the word weird twice.

"I got it." Mommy nods before she types something to Alex again.

88888

Mommy's using blocks to teach me to add numbers together as she's waiting with Owen for Alex to tell them something. 'The engineer who designed the black boxes. Engineer: a person whose job is to design or build something.'

"I got something." Mommy says to Owen as her computer beeps. "Division's linking this paper trail to the same IP address everytime. Pinged at home wi-fi belongs to Ryan Fletcher of Alexandria." 'Ryan Fletcher: a junior analyst who works for the CIA.'

"Oh, here we go." Mommy continues as she pushes something on her keyboard. "He consults for an import export company, Madrazo Importaciones. Offices in Virginia, San Diego, and Chile."

"Import export, that seems a little like a CIA firm." Owen says.

"Framing a company man, bold stroke." Mommy mutters.

I move the two blocks to the other side where there are three blocks. I put them together before I count them. One, two, three, four, five.

"Does two plus three equal five, mommy?" I turn to mommy.

"That's right, sweetie." She smiles and nods as she brushes some of my curly dark brown hair out of my face. She stands up and picks me up with her before she continues to speak. "We've to go somewhere right now, but we'll continue with this once we get back, okay?"

"Okay." I nod.

"Wait, we're taking her with us?" Owen frowns.

"Would you like to stay here and babysit for me?" Mommy asks him with raised eyebrows. Owen doesn't look like he likes babysitting very much. "That's what I thought." Mommy finishes before she starts packing her weapons.

88888

Mommy takes me and Owen to a place with dirt roads and square buildings. Owen moves to get out of the car as soon as mommy stops the car. "Whoa, whoa, close the door." She tells him.

Owen listens to her and closes the car door. "Wait here." Mommy continues speaking after that, but I stop listening as I can't understand anything else she's saying.

I look at Owen to see that he too has an I-don't-know look on his face. I almost smile, but mommy doesn't look too happy. "Is there a problem?" She sounds annoyed.

"You lost me at wait here." Owen says. This time, I really do giggle quietly. Owen looks at me quickly and smiles.

"I've credentials, you don't, that makes you back-up, got it?"

"You're used to working on your own, huh? Just get right in there, direct offence, solo, right?"

"Do you know what I'm not used to? Sitting outside a building while I'm about to infiltrate and talking to me about how I'm going to infiltrate it. When I do something, I just get in there…" Mommy stops talking for a moment and waves with her hand.

"Yeah…" She murmurs quietly after a few seconds.

Owen looks like he might say something, but before he can, mommy stops him. "Wait here, and keep my child safe." She tells Owen before turning to me. "Be a good girl and stay with Owen, Okay? I'll be back very soon."

"Yes, mommy." I say.

**Vision**

"_Looks like Percy's going to frame Ryan Fletcher for this." Jason said as he sat with Wendy in front of a lap top._

"_He won't succeed." Wendy said._

"_How do you know?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows._

"_Because I'm sure Owen and Nikita are already hot on his trail." Wendy smirked._

_There was a few seconds of silence before Jason spoke up again. "You're the one who hacked into Owen's computer…"_

"_It fits well with my plans." Wendy shrugged._

"_And it doesn't bother you that Division might kill both Owen and Nikita?"_

"_I let things take their natural course as long as it doesn't interfere with my plans."_

**End Vision**

"Hey, kid." Owen turns his head to me. "What do you say we go help out your mom?"

"But mommy says to stay here." I frown and tilt my head.

Owen's silent for a few seconds before he speaks up again. "You know, if we go help her, it might make her really happy and she might…"

"Get me pink cotton candy?" I interrupt him with a hopeful smile.

"Uh… sure… I guess." Owen clears his throat.

"Okay." I grin happily as I pull on my seat belt buckle. "Unbuckle me, please."

88888

I hold Owen's hand as he takes me into a building. I see mommy and a man talking. I want to go over to mommy, but Owen leads me to a good hiding place. "Not yet." He whispers very quietly. I frown, I still don't know how grown-up know what I want without me saying anything.

"That's because they don't know." Mommy says as she's sitting in front of a computer. "The director asked me himself."

"Really, because you know what I think? I think…" The man doesn't get to finish his sentence as Owen suddenly rushes out and knocks him out. I walk out of the hiding place too after that.

"Somebody called for back-up?" Owen says unsurely.

I skip over to mommy and climb onto her lap. "Hi, mommy."

"I asked you to wait in the car and keep Infinity safe." Mommy growls at Owen, sounding very annoyed.

"Um… she wanted pink cotton candy?" Owen mutters nervously as he scratches the back of his head.

"Gee… thanks, Owen." Mommy rolls her eyes. 'She's being sarcastic.'

I bite my bottom lip, mommy doesn't seem very happy. I wrap my arms around her in a hug. "Mommy, smile?"

"Infinity…" Mommy unwraps my arms. She still looks a little unhappy. Something in my stomach feels as if a balloon has just been popped.

"I'm sorry mommy." I say quietly as I kiss her on the cheek. "Please don't be mad. I'll listen better next time."

Mommy smiles and kisses me on the lips. "It's okay. I'm not angry at you." She gives me a hug before looking back up at Owen. "Now, I can't say the same thing about you."

Owen almost looks scared as he gulps. "Uh… I'm sorry too?"

I look at mommy to see her glaring at him…

88888

Yay! Owen's giving me a piggyback ride! I like piggyback rides, they're fun. Mommy is leading the way up a hill in a forest. She stops when she gets behind a very large rock and hides behind it, Owen follows her lead.

He puts me down beside mommy before pointing his big gun at something or someone… "Put that away." Mommy tells him. "This isn't a cleaner job." She sounds a little mean.

Owen just stares at her for a few seconds. Mommy softens. "I'm sorry." She mutters.

"That's okay." Owen says quietly as I stand between him and mommy. The rock is much taller than me so I don't have to crouch down.

"I'm not good at this hero stuff." He continues. "You've been doing it for a lot longer."

"I'm not a hero, Owen." Mommy frowns as her head is peeking out. I try to step out a little so I can see what she's looking at, but she stops me. "No, no, no, sweetie. You need to stay still, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." I nod before sitting down on the dirt floor with my back leaning on the rock.

"I'm gonna go in hot and I'm gonna put Fletcher in the cross fire." Mommy says to Owen. She pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Owen, I'm gonna need you to take care of Infinity, okay?"

Owen looks like he's going to argue, but mommy speaks again before he can get a word out. "Owen, I'm serious, I need you to keep her safe for me. If at some point, things look bad, just take her and get out of here. Promise me, Owen."

Owen doesn't say anything. He looks sad and worried. "I…"

"Please." Mommy looks like she might cry soon. "If anything happens to me, I need to know that she's going to be safe, that someone else will protect her."

Mommy's words are scaring me, it sounds like something bad is going to happen. Something in my stomach feels like a balloon that's been squeezed very tightly and is going to pop very soon.

"Mommy, you're scaring me." I whimper tearfully. "What's wrong? Is something bad going to happen?"

I'm starting to cry a little as mommy pulls me into a hug. "No, no, no, honey, nothing bad is going to happen, okay?" Mommy says softly. "Mommy's just going to go and help someone. I'll be right back, okay?"

I hug her tightly as she's about to let go of me. "I'm scared, mommy." I cry. "Don't leave me."

"Sweetie…"

"I can go and do it." Owen speaks up again.

"Wha—"

"Your daughter needs you, Nikita." Owen interrupts her. "No matter what happens, she's your priority."

Mommy doesn't say anything for a few seconds as I don't loosen my hug. If I let go now, she might leave me, and I don't want her to.

"Non-lethal weapons whenever possible, Owen." Mommy takes a deep breath before speaking. "Infinity and I are gonna wait here."

"I got it." Owen smiles at her before walking away very quietly.

**Vision**

_Jason knocked a guy down before turning to Wendy. "What happened to letting things take their natural course?"_

"_Infinity's with them." Wendy said as she kicked a guy onto the ground. She pressed the heel of her boot down onto his chest. "If I let Division do their thing, she might get hurt."_

_They crouched down beside the ugly green car. Just then, loud gunshots started up. "Owen's making quite the scene…" Jason said._

"_Bad for him, good for us." Wendy smirked. "Create a diversion for me, Jason."_

"_Aye, aye, captain." Jason said before he ran out from behind the car and straight to three men. He somehow climbed up one of them and grabbed another with his hands and easily knocked two of the men down._

_Owen looked surprised, but then he ran out and joined in the fight with some other men. "Who the hell—" Owen started toward Jason, but Jason ignored him and ran into a small, square-looking building._

_Owen stood there for a few seconds before following him. Jason kicked the door open. There were some other men in there, and the fight started again._

**End Vision**

"Who the hell was that?" Mommy mutters to herself as she's peeking out from behind the rock again.

I'm bored so I use my hands and starts drawing in the dirt. Just then, more gunshots start firing. "Shit." Mommy murmurs. "Division."

A few seconds later, I hear Wendy's voice. "Don't move." I look up to see Wendy crouched down beside mommy with a gun pointing toward mommy.

My eyes widen. "Wendy, no…"

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, so there it is, a cliffhanger. I know we all have a love-hate relationship with that thing, but I think it suits this chapter. Anyways, please remember to review and tell me what you think of Wendy and Jason's relationship.

Here's an image of Jason:

. /user/meltedcaramelbun/media/eye-candy-ian-somerhalder-8_ .html


	13. Dark Matter, Part Two

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 13-

Dark Matter, Part Two

The gun in Wendy's hand is very close to mommy's head. Something inside me feels like it's been poked from the inside.

I crawl to Wendy's side and put my hands on her arm, trying to get her to lower it. "Don't hurt her, Wendy." I whimper tearfully. "She's my mommy…"

Just then, a strong hand tries to pull me away as more Division gunshots are fired around us. I look up to see that it's Jason. "We need to get you away from here."

He's with another man, whose face is bleeding. 'Ryan Fletcher.'

"No! I don't want to leave mommy!" I try to pull my arm away, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"Let go of the kid." Owen points a gun toward Jason. "And here I thought you were an ally…"

Just then, Jason pushes me down onto the ground as more gunshots are fired. Everybody's now crouching down behind the ugly green car.

Both Owen and Wendy have lowered their guns to hide from the gunshots. Something inside me feels like a balloon that's letting out air. I'm glad that Wendy didn't hurt mommy.

"Nikita!" I hear Michael's voice shouting. "You're surrounded, it's over."

I'm crying a little, but I almost smile when I hear Michael's voice. "Michael, help me!" I scream as loudly as I can as Jason still wouldn't let go of me. "I don't want to leave mommy!" I start crying loudly.

Mommy switches places with Owen and moves next to me. Then, she grabs Jason's arm and squeezes it tightly before twisting it in a way that makes Jason gasp loudly.

"Let go of her, now!" Mommy growls at Jason scarily. He finally lets go of me when mommy starts twisting his arm even more.

I wrap my arms around mommy as soon as I'm free. "Mommy, I'm scared…" I sniffle.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie, we're not gonna be separated, okay?" Mommy hugs me tightly.

"Nikita!" Michael yells. "There's no way out!"

"He's right." Owen pants. "The only way out is through the forest, we'd be totally exposed and running for days."

"Don't be scared, Infinity!" Michael yells again after a few seconds. "Everything's gonna be okay!"

Owen looks a little worried, but he also looks like he's trying to stop himself from laughing. "We could blow up that truck, create a diversion and flank them."

"Or we could be smarter, hide in the forest, pop them off one by one." Mommy says.

"We tried quiet, it didn't work." Owen tells her as he hands her a black box before taking out his handgun.

"Who are you again?" Ryan speaks up for the first time just as Owen runs toward an ugly green truck.

I hear a gunshot, it's not from Owen, but it does land on the truck and blows it up. I scream as I fall backwards, but before I reach the ground, mommy quickly grabs me and holds me in her arms as the ground feels like it's shaking.

"Forest." Owen pants after a few seconds.

Mommy picks me up as I turn to where Wendy and Jason were, but they're already gone. My throat feels like a rubber ball is stuck in it. Where did Wendy go? Is she hurt?

Mommy is running toward the forest with Owen and Ryan as she's holding me.

88888

**Vision**

"_You sure you wrote this?" Birkhoff asked an almost bald man with glasses. 'He's the engineer who made the black boxes.' Alex was hiding in a hole in the wall that had a lid with cracks._

"_Are you sure you're not someone else?" The bald man said to him. "Percy said he plucked you from obscurity, that you're a diamond in the rough."_

"_That's very cute." Birkhoff muttered quietly. He said something else that I can't hear very clearly before I hear the last part of his sentence. "… And I was never, ever obscure, I was illusive. I was a legend."_

'_Strictly speaking, this is the type of behaviour and attitude that is referred to as: full of himself.'_

"_Oh yeah, Shadowwalker, caused a little craziness in the pentagon back in the day…"_

**End Vision**

I remember Birkhoff a little, he's weird, but he says funny things. Mommy's still carrying me as she, Owen, and Ryan are running away as Michael and some other men are chasing after us with big black guns. I know he won't hurt me, but I hope he doesn't hurt mommy either…

Owen fires gunshots back at him as we continue running. "No!" I pout loudly. "Don't hurt him!"

Just then, another group of men pops up in front of us. They're wearing big furry suits, and they are all holding guns too. "Freeze! United States Army! Drop your weapons!"

I bite my bottom lip and press myself closer to mommy as she hugs me tightly. Mommy's still carrying me, but she takes out her guns and knives and puts them on the ground.

"Drop your weapons!" A man with a beard repeats before Owen and Ryan start putting their weapons on the ground. "You too, Ryan!" The beard man yells.

"Gail!" Ryan calls out.

"Now!" The man named Gail shouts.

"How about you drop your weapons too?" Mommy speaks up.

Gail frowns and narrows his eyes as mommy continues. "My four year old daughter's with me, do you really think this is appropriate?"

"You're all coming with us." Gail says before lowering his gun, but all the other men still have their guns raised at us.

I'm getting scared as I whimper quietly and hug mommy tighter. "Shh… we're gonna be okay." Mommy whispers in my ear before I feel her lips touch my cheek and they stay there until mommy starts walking again.

88888

We're in a flying plane as I'm sitting on mommy's lap. "I don't think escape is an option, not at 30,000 feet." Mommy tells Owen, who's sitting beside her.

"I almost wish this was a Division job, they could send something in right now, a couple of briefcases full of acid." Owen says.

"I'm pretty sure that's what's waiting for us on the ground." Mommy says. I don't know what acid is, but it sounds like something bad.

"Mommy, is something scary going to happen?" I hug her nervously.

"No, no, no, sweetie, we're gonna be fine." She rubs the back of my head softly.

"Even if I could slip these cuffs, I don't see a way out of here." Owen says.

"I do." Mommy tells him as she looks away from the soldiers that are on the plane. "And we've to get out of here before they find out who Infinity is."

Owen just stares at her as she continues. "My rules, remember?" Mommy looks at him. "Say it."

"Your rules." Owen says as mommy turns to look at Ryan who's arguing with Gail. I don't like it when grown-ups yell at each other, it makes me nervous.

**Vision**

"_There are two Division agents, Ryan Fletcher, and the Container on that plane. Ryan Fletcher is squeaky clean and practiced in the art of pain in the ass. He will go public." John was on the phone with Percy._

"_I'll handle it." Percy said calmly almost as if he doesn't realize that John was yelling at him._

"_Oversight does not share your confidence, Percy." 'Oversight: a group of US government officials who oversees Division.'_

"_The group is weighing options as we speak." John continued. "That plane lands and it's game over for Division, and for you."_

"_You might remind Oversight that I'm still in possession of all their dirty laundry. I'll decide when this game is over."_

**End Vision**

"Who do you work for?" Ryan asks mommy as he's now sitting in front of her.

"I'm an independent contractor." Mommy answers.

"What about the strike team that chased me through the woods, who are they?"

"They're trained operatives, most of them assassins."

"You're not answering my question." Ryan sounds angry, making me shrink back closer to mommy. "What organization?"

"You've gone rogue from them, haven't you?" Ryan says again as mommy just stares at him.

"Where are you from?" Mommy asks.

"What?!"

"Where were you born?"

"St. Louis, why?"

"Why'd you join the CIA?"

"I'm asking the questions." Ryan sounds scary as I hug mommy tighter. She hugs me back.

"They recruit you?" Mommy tilts her head.

"I signed up in college."

"Watched one too many James Bond movies? Want a free dental?" Mommy says. Owen's smiling, he looks as if he might laugh.

"I had an older brother, died in Afghanistan in '03." Ryan tells her as he and mommy just stares at each other.

"Alright, this little exercise is over, come on, kid." Gail interrupts them. I tilt my head; Ryan doesn't look like a kid at all…

"No, I'll talk, but only to you." Mommy says as I play with the zipper on her jacket.

"We can't trust him…" Owen whispers to her.

"We're 30,000 feet in the air." Mommy whispers back to him. "Nothing to look forward to on the ground. I've to trust someone."

"Let's talk." Mommy turns back to Ryan.

"You really wanna go about your A-game on this one, Gail?" Ryan asks Gail. "Cause it's about to hit the fan…"

Gail has a game? I try to get off of mommy's lap so I can ask him if I can play with his game. Mommy's arms stop me from getting off. "You need to stay with mommy, okay?" She whispers quietly into my ear. I nod a little before wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"5 minutes." Gail tells Ryan.

**Vision**

"_If that plane lands, Division will definitely get their hands on Infinity." Wendy said to Jason. "We've to divert them away from that plane."_

"_Yeah, but how?" Jason frowned._

"_We can't do anything rash, not while Amanda's in there…" Wendy muttered quietly to herself._

_There was a few seconds of silence before Jason spoke up. "What about Ari?"_

"_If we want Amanda as an ally, then we can't use Ari." Wendy sighed, but a moment later, her head tilts up. "But we can still use Gogol."_

"_Oh, I know that look all too well." Jason smirked at her. "What are you planning?"_

"_You'll see." Wendy told him before getting up and walking away._

**End Vision**

"Division, just Division." Ryan raises an eyebrow at mommy.

"Pretentious, I know." Mommy says.

"How can they be allowed to exist?"

"They've secrets, covert operation details that could go back five administrations. Most of them, the office doesn't even know about. If this program is threatened in any way, the man who runs them will release those secrets."

"How much could he really have?"

"Enough to turn the world against us, our own people against us. This program, it's a cancer, Ryan. We need to get rid of it without killing the patient. You can help."

"How?"

"Help me find co-conspirators in the government. There's a group… I just… I don't know who they are, but they sanctioned Division."

"What's in this for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your angle?"

"There's no angle." Mommy tells him.

"Why did you and your partner go rogue?"

"We're not partners." Owen finally speaks up again.

"We are." Mommy tells Owen before turning back to Ryan. "We're trying to bring them down."

"Why?" Ryan asks.

There's a few seconds of silence before mommy answers. "When I was there, I did a lot of things under orders. I engaged on the black, do you understand? Sins I can never repay sins that my daughter is paying for." Mommy hugs me tightly as she looks sad. "I don't know how to come back from that. Maybe bringing Division down gets me one step closer."

"Okay, if I do this, I'm gonna need proof." Ryan says.

Owen reaches into his bag and pulls out his USB stick. "This is all the proof you'll need."

Ryan reaches out a hand to take it, but Owen doesn't give it to him. "We're gonna need one thing in return." Owen says.

"Name it." Ryan says before Owen gives it to him.

"Get us off this plane." Owen tells him.

"I'll make sure clarity gives you protection on the ground." Ryan says.

"He means now, before we land." Mommy speaks up.

I'm starting to get sleepy as mommy, Owen, and Ryan continue talking. I almost fall asleep before I hear Owen gasping and panting, making me sit up nervously. Owens bending downwards while mommy's rubbing his back.

"Gail! Something's wrong, he's not breathing." Ryan calls out to Gail.

'Owen's pretending, and so are Nikita and Ryan.' I relax and lay my head back on mommy's chest.

Gail quickly runs out from behind some dark curtains. He bents down to look at Owen before Owen quickly hits him and stands up as the fight starts.

Mommy stands up too as she picks me up with her. She takes out a handgun as Owen's choking Gail with his arm. I've almost fallen completely asleep.

"Don't move!" Mommy growls at some other men who's come out from behind the dark curtain. I hear the sound of a door sliding open before I feel wind blowing. I open my eyes just a little to see that Gail's now on the floor, knocked out. I close my eyes again.

"Infinity, eat this." Owen yells over the sound of the wind as he hands me something that's white and it looks rubbery.

I shrink away a little before mommy speaks up. "Eat it, sweetie, mommy's gonna do something very scary in a few seconds. This will stop you from getting scared, okay?"

I rub my eyes before taking the white thing from Owen's hands and eating it. 'It'll put you in a very deep sleep in which you can't hear or feel anything.'

"Arm!" Owen shouts to mommy as he's helping her put on a puffy, black vest-like thing. I feel something wrapping me closer, and tighter to mommy. I feel it go round and round a few times before it stops.

I can feel someone putting a something else on me too. I try to open my eyes a little, but they feel too heavy.

"You should've listened to me!" I hear mommy yell, but that's the last thing I hear before I start seeing purple unicorns…

88888

I'm lying on a bed. I feel something furry beside me. I touch it, it's Lily. I must be back home. I hear a beeping sound and footsteps.

I open my eyes sleepily. Mommy's in front of her computer again.

Alex: All I got was the name of one city, London.

Mommy: Got it, see anything else?

Alex: Yes, I saw what Percy's capable of.

'John and the engineer are both dead.'

"Mommy…" I try to rub my eyes awake.

"Oh, you're awake." Mommy smiles before she walks over to me.

I raise my arms up toward her. "Hugs and kisses, mommy?"

"Of course." Mommy picks me up and kisses my neck as my head is bent backwards. I giggle a little as it tickles. "You wanna go swimming again?"

"Okay!" I grin happily. "Swimming with mommy's fun."

"I'm glad you think so." Mommy kisses my cheek as she tickles my back, making me giggle loudly.

88888

I'm using a rainbow swim ring as I make splashes with my hands. Just then, I feel myself being lifted, making me gasp.

But when I realize that it's mommy, I give her a big smile. "Hi, mommy!"

Mommy smiles back at me before looking behind me. Her eyes widen a little.

"This is me standing in the light." I turn around when I hear Owen's voice.

"Good plan." Mommy laughs a little.

"Owen!" I squeal happily.

"You happy to see me, kiddo?" Owen smiles at me.

"Uh-huh." I nod. "Did you get me pink cotton candy?"

"Yep." Owen says. "Right here." He shows me a bag of pink cotton candy that's in his hands before turning back to mommy. "What did we get from the engineer?" He hands her a towel as she's getting out of the pool with me in her arms.

"There's a new one." Mommy tells him. "Percy replaced the old one, permanently?" Mommy puts me down on the wet floor before wrapping the towel around me.

"You get anything?" Owen asks.

"London." Mommy says as she's drying my olive skin.

"When do we leave?" Owen says.

"I've a few things to take care of here." Mommy says as she's now making my curly dark brown hair less wet. "It's getting worse inside for my contact."

"Well, if it's a guardian in London, I'll know what to look for." Owen tells her. "I'll get an answer."

"Then call me." Mommy tells him.

"No more surprises." Owen nods before he reaches into his bag and takes out a black box. "Oh, I told you it was safe."

Mommy takes it from his hands before reaching into her bag too. "Well should we talk about aligning; there might be some secrets we could use on that." Owen says just before mommy pulls out her gun and shoots at the black box, breaking it.

"Or not…" Owen finishes as mommy glares at him a little.

"One down, six to go." Mommy says. "Seven if it includes Percy."

"Well, here's the cotton candy your daughter asked for." He hands the bag to mommy. "Make sure she doesn't eat too much at once."

"I know how to take care of my kid." Mommy narrows her eyes at him, but she also sounds like she might smile.

Owen grabs his backpack and is about to leave when he turns back around. "Oh, you were wrong by the way, you know, back at the camp, what you said."

"About going in quiet?" Mommy frowns.

"About not being a hero." Owen tells her, smiling before walking away.

I turn to look at mommy to see that she's smiling too. I pull on her arm. "Mommy, up please."

She smiles as she picks me up into her arms before I hug her. "I like Owen, mommy."

"Oh?" Mommy says. "Why? Because he brought you pink cotton candy?" She sounds like she might laugh.

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head. "I like him because he makes mommy happy."

There's a few seconds of silence as mommy looks surprised. "I'll love you forever." She kisses me on the lips before grinning happily.

"I'll love mommy forever too." I smile before laying my head on her shoulder. "But how long is forever, mommy?"

Mommy laughs. "It's a long, long time, sweetie."

88888

Author's note: Alright, here's another chapter guys. As always, please remember to review me your thoughts. Oh, and here's a little teaser for what's coming up in the next two chapters: more Michael and Infinity scenes, Alex and Infinity are going to finally meet, and there might be some Infinity and Amanda bonding… meanwhile, a tiny bit of Wendy's past is going to be revealed.


	14. All The Way, Part One

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 14-

All The Way, Part One

**Vision**

_Alex was with Amanda, trying on dresses. She was wearing a dark yellow dress, she stopped walking when she was in front of Amanda._

"_Too much, let's try the next one." Amanda said._

_Alex changed to a very dark blue dress. Amanda didn't look happy, so Alex changed to a more flowery dress, and she kept changing as Amanda kept on shaking her head._

_Alex was now in a red dress. "This one?" She asked._

"_Maybe." Amanda tilted her head before she looked over at Michael who was now standing by the door. "What do you think, Michael?" Amanda's really pretty when she smiles…_

_Yay! I get to see Michael!_

_Alex looked surprised as she turned around to face Michael. "It's beautiful." He said. "Although, I think I prefer the Sapphire. It's better for concealing a weapon."_

'_Sapphire: in this case, he's referring to a shade of blue.'_

_Alex turned around as she looked at Amanda with widened eyes. "We haven't talked about the mission yet." Amanda told him. "Pocket in the seam, you may be right."_

**End Vision**

Mommy: This is ahead of schedule.

Alex: Way ahead. I'm going out on a surveillance scout tomorrow.

Mommy: It's okay, Alex. We handle this like any other mission. You set him up, I knock him down.

Alex: But if I fail to kill, the penalty is death, unless…

Mommy: Unless what?

Alex: Unless I can get Infinity back in Division.

Mommy: Not if I'm your reason for failure, otherwise half of Division would be dead by now. Don't worry, you won't have to kill anyone.

After mommy's done with Alex, she turns to me. "Alright, honey, I'm gonna take you over to Henry's, and you're gonna stay there for a little while, okay?"

"Where's mommy going?" I tilt my head.

"Mommy's gonna go help Alex, okay?" She crouches down before moving my curly dark brown hair out of my face.

"And then, mommy's gonna come and get me?" I smile a little.

"That's right." She smiles back and nods.

I grab Lily, who's lying on the floor before I go to hold mommy's hand. "Okay, mommy."

88888

I'm watching Pochacco at Henry's home. Henry walks into the room with a plate full of cookies and a glass of milk. "You want a snack?"

"Umm… okay." I nod as I stand up and walk to the table he put the milk and cookies on. I sit on a chair before I start to eat.

"I'll be right back, okay?" He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Uh-huh." I say as I'm chewing. He leaves the room. I can hear his footsteps, and then a noise that sounds like he's pulling out a chair, after that, nothing.

But, when I finish eating, he still hasn't come back. I can't hear anything except Pochacco playing on TV, but for some reason, I'm starting to get scared.

I stand up and hug Lily tightly. "Henry?" I call out. There's no answer.

"Henry, where are you?" I call out again as I start walking toward the door, but there's still no answer. My eyes are starting to feel hot; I'm going to start crying soon. "Henry, I'm scared."

Just then, a strong arm pulls me back as I feel a stinky white cloth cover my mouth and nose. The smell of the cloth is very strong, and it burns my nose.

The smell makes me dizzy and it makes my body feel like it's getting heavier until I can no longer stand as my eyes close and I can't feel anything anymore.

88888

I wake up in a bed in an empty room. I sit up quickly. Where's Henry? Where am I? Is mommy here?

"Mommy? Henry?" I call out as I'm a little scared. I hop off the bed. "Where are you?"

Just then, I hear footsteps from behind me, the type of clicking sound that only grown up women make when they're wearing pretty shoes. I turn around hopefully, maybe mommy's here.

"Mommy?" I bite my bottom lip as the dark blue door starts opening, but it's Amanda who opens the door. I feel a big, heavy ball drop into my stomach.

"Hello, Infinity." Amanda smiles at me as she stands by the door. "How are you feeling?"

I stand where I am and don't move. "Where's mommy?"

"I don't know." She says. "I'm still trying to find her."

Something about the way she's speaking makes goosebumps pop up my olive skin. "I want mommy." I whimper tearfully. "I miss her." I'm going to start crying soon.

Amanda walks over to me and puts out a hand for me to hold. "Well, maybe if you can tell me a few things, I can help you find her." She smiles at me softly.

"Okay." I sniffle and nod as I slide my hand into hers. "Where are we going?"

"To my office, where we can talk." She tells me.

**Vision**

_Mommy was standing in front of a window, looking nervous as her hands touched her tummy. "I've to tell him today." She looked down at her tummy and smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you with or without him. I love you…"_

_Just then, there was a knock outside the door. __"It's me, Michael." Michael said loudly._

"_Coming!" She called out as she walked over to open the door._

_Michael walked into the room. "So, what's the emergency?"_

"_Does Percy or Amanda know that you're here?" Mommy asked nervously._

"_No." He frowned. "What's wrong?"_

"_I need your help, Michael." Mommy's hands quickly moved to her tummy again. _

_Michael was still frowning before his eyes widened, he looked as if he had already guessed what was going on but was hoping that he was wrong. "Nikita…"_

_Mommy takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant…"_

**End Vision**

"Have a seat, Infinity." Amanda says. "Would you like some cookies?" She points a finger at the plate full of chocolate chip cookies on the table in front of us.

"Okay." I smile and nod before I take one. My leg swing as I eat the cookie in silence, but I start to feel nervous again when I see Amanda stare at me with a smile on her face.

I quickly look back down as I swallow the bite of the cookie in my mouth. "It's alright." Amanda laughs softly as she raises a hand to lift my head up to face her. "There's no need to be afraid. We're just going to talk, but if you be a really good girl, maybe we'll play a few games."

"But I want to find mommy." I bite my bottom lip as something in my stomach feels like it's curling up into a ball. "I miss her." I feel like I might cry soon.

"We'll find her." Amanda's still smiling, but it looks as if she's trying a little harder than before. There's a few seconds of silence before she speaks up again. "So, does your mom play any games with you?"

"Uh-huh." I nod happily. "She does lots of things with me, like puzzles, hide-and-seek, she reads stories to me, and count blocks with me, and colors pictures with me…"

Amanda continues to listen as I keep listing all the things mommy does with me. She does a lot of things with me, I love mommy!

"Do you love your mom?" Amanda asks when I'm done listing things.

"Uh-huh." I grin. "I love mommy a lot."

"You know, your mom borrowed something from here." Amanda tells me.

I tilt my head and frown. "She did?"

"Yes, something she still hasn't given back." Amanda says. "You see, if she doesn't give it back soon, she's going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Does that mean she'll get hurt?" I'm starting to get scared.

"That is a possibility." Amanda nods.

I quickly stand up and rush over to Amanda. I grab her hand. "You'll help her, right?" I look at her hopefully as I'm starting to cry.

Amanda looks surprised as she looks at me before looking down at my hands, which are holding onto her's. I don't let go of her hand. "I don't want mommy to get hurt." I whimper tearfully. "Please help her."

There's a long moment of silence before Amanda finally clears her throat. "I'll see what I can do." She looks as if she doesn't feel comfy.

I let go of her hand as she uses it to brush some of my curly dark brown hair out of my face. She smiles again. "If I get what she borrowed back, then she won't get hurt, okay?"

"What did mommy borrow?" I ask.

"Come, I'll show you." She leads me out of her office and into a hallway.

We walk through the hallway for a short while until we reach a dark blue door. She opens it and leads me inside where Percy's sitting by a computer.

He looks up when we walk in. He looks happy to see me, but not the nice kind of happy, it's the scary kind.

I grab onto Amanda's hand tightly. She turns to look at me, she looks a little surprised again, but then, she smiles. "It's alright." Then, she turns to Percy. "Show her what the black box looks like."

I frown as Percy opens up a drawer. Black box? Isn't that the thing that Owen had? Didn't it belong to Owen? Didn't mommy break that? I'm starting to feel nervous again.

"Infinity, this is what it looks like." Percy holds up a thing that looks the same as the black box that Owen had. Does mommy have another one?

If mommy has another one, then I don't know where it is. I'm starting to get scared as my stomach is starting to feel like the time when I ate yogurt that's bad. I start to cry, I don't want to get sick and I don't want mommy to get hurt.

"Infinity, what's wrong?" Amanda crouches down in front of me as she frowns. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't want mommy to get hurt!" I cry louder.

"Infinity, just tell us if you know anything." Amanda says as she hands me a box of tissues.

"But I don't!" I continue to cry as I take the tissue and wipe at my eyes and face.

Amanda doesn't say anything and just looks over to Percy. They give each other a quick nod before Amanda takes my hand again. "I understand." She says as she gently walks me out of the room as I'm trying to stop crying.

88888

**Vision**

_Alex walked out of the elevator to Michael. "Seems like this target has a lot of security."_

"_You don't have to worry about them." Michael told her. "This is a surgical strike. No one will know what happened until you're gone. I'll personally be on hand to provide support to make sure everything runs smoothly."_

_As Michael was speaking, mommy was in a forest near them. I smile happily. Yay! She's okay! She stopped beside a tree and took out a black, rectangular thing with round sticks that pointed upwards. She stuck it onto the tree before she started to run again._

_She moved to a big, grey rectangular box that had a smaller black one of the same shape. This time, she put a silver thing that looked a little like a small radio in it along with a very small, thing black thing._

"_We'll be able to redirect security by using out BT, and I'll be in constant communication with you watching over you at every moment." Michael finished as mommy was now sitting on a roof as she opened up her small black laptop._

**End Vision**

Amanda takes me to Michael and Alex, who are standing in front of a black statue-like thing that's in the shape of a grown-up man. 'A dummy.'

"… This is your primary." Michael says to Alex just as Amanda leads me into the room.

Michael takes out a very thin needle before continuing to speak. "2CC, epidemic needle that will be filled with potassium chloride. If you get the skin punctured, the job's done."

'Potassium chloride: colorless and toxic.'

"Try it." He tells her before Amanda clears her throat, making him turn toward us. His eyes look at Amanda before he sees me. His eyes widen. "Infinity?"

Alex turns around very quickly to look at me. She looks worried as she continues to stare at me. I look down at me feet as I'm starting to get nervous.

Michael turns back to Alex. "Is something wrong?" Michael frowns.

There's a few seconds of silence before Alex quickly shakes her head. "No, nothing." She sounds nervous. "I'm just wondering why there's a kid here."

"This child is special." Amanda answers with a smile. Alex looks like she's a little scared.

I let go of Amanda's hand before walking over to Alex. I pull on her arm. "Are you okay?"

Alex looks surprised for a few seconds before she crouches down in front of me. "I'm fine." She looks as if she's trying really hard to smile.

"You know what you're doing?" Michael asks her.

Alex stands back up to face him. "I think so." She nods nervously before turning around toward the black dummy again. She pokes the needle hard into the side of the neck before looking back to Michael.

"It's good." Michael tells her before taking her hand that's holding the needle and leading it toward the middle of the neck and poking the needle into it. "But aim for here, the larynx, paralyze the vocal chords with one blow. Now, he's dead."

"Hush." Michael leads Alex to do it again. "Hush."

"Uh, hey Michael." A voice calls out, interrupting them.

Michael looks up to see Birkhoff. "Can I get your eyes? I want to show you something." Birkhoff tells him.

"Alright." Michael murmurs to Alex. "Keep working on this, remember the larynx." After that, he crouches down in front of me. "You want to come with me?" He holds out a hand for me to hold

"Okay." I smile before taking his hand. We follow Birkhoff out of the room.

88888

"Okay, everybody out." He calls out loudly as he claps his hands. We're now in a room full of computer screens. "Come on, let's go. Out, out, out, out."

I tilt my head. Why does he have to repeat so many outs?

"Where's the fire, Birkhoff?" Michael asks.

"I can't believe it got past me." Birkhoff says loudly. "I can't believe I didn't see it."

"See what?" Michael raises an eyebrow as Percy walks into the room. I hold Michael's hand tighter.

"What's the emergency?" Percy asks Birkhoff.

"We have a breach." Birkhoff says with a deep breath. "Tiny, but huge."

"What's tiny and huge?" I pull on Michael's arm.

Michael picks me up before whispering into my ear. "I'll explain it to you later."

"Do tell." Percy says to Birkhoff.

"Well, I was running a system diagnostic rerouting network traffic using a new technique I picked up from uhh…" Birkhoff clears his throat at the last part. "The engineer. Actually, the truth is uh… if I haven't met him I don't know if I would have spotted it."

"Spotted what?" Percy sounds impatient.

"A shell program." Birkhoff answers. "Planted behind the firewall, like a hidden back door that leads from the Division subnet out into the real world."

I lay my head on Michael's shoulder as I'm starting to get sleepy. I still can't understand anything Birkhoff says.

"Wait a minute, somebody hacked into our server." Michael frowns. "I thought that was impossible." I'm getting sleepier.

"It is impossible." Birkhoff says as he types something into the computer in front of him. "Look, it's like a private chat room, okay? It's two ways, none of the chats are logs, there's no way to tell how much it's been used, or what's been said."

Those are the last words I hear before I fall asleep…

88888

**Dream / Vision**

_A white van stopped at the side of a small road. "This is a good spot, any closer and we'll stoop the guards." Michael said to the man who was driving._

"_Alex." He called out into his earphone as Alex was in a grown-up's party. "You have visual on target?"_

_Alex was looking a big man as she answered Michael. "Cocktail area…" I don't hear the rest of her sentence as Michael's eyes looks to a tree beside the van._

"_Copy." He said." Have our wedding planner move the bride."_

"_Alright." Alex answered before turning to a dark-skinned woman. "Ms. Miracle?"_

_Ms. Miracle said one last thing to another woman she was talking to before following Alex._

_As Alex and Ms. Miracle were talking, Birkhoff was in front of a computer with Percy behind him. "Been up on their cameras, no sign of her yet." Birkhoff said. "Maybe Nikki couldn't wrangle an invitation."_

"_She's in there." Percy told him. "Somewhere. Have grab team betake position south end." His words scare me, is mommy in trouble?_

_88888_

"_Maria, hi." Ms. Miracle called out as she and Alex walked into a room where a woman who looked as if she was about to get married was standing in front of a mirror in a white dress._

"_Phillip is ready for you and your pictures by the fountain." Ms Miracle said as Maria turned around with a happy smile._

"_I thought we were doing pictures after the ceremony." Maria asked._

"_Ones with the family? Yes." Ms Miracle answered. "But these are just you, the ones your dad requested and the light is absolutely perfect, magical."_

"_Well, we all have to do our duty, right?" Maria said happily before walking out of the room. Ms Miracle looked at Alex before following Maria out of the room._

"_Bride is clear." Alex told Michael through the earphone once she was alone._

"_Copy that." Michael said. "Retrieve the weapon."_

_Alex walked out of the room and to where Thom was standing, he was serving drinks. "Can I have a glass of water, please?"_

"_Absolutely." Thom said as he quietly slid a napkin across the table with the needle hidden underneath it._

_Alex nervously took it in her hands. "Hey, I'll be right here." Thom told her in a tone that sounded as if he was trying to make her less nervous._

_Alex took a deep breath before she took out the needle from underneath the napkin and walking away…_

**End Dream / Vision**

I wake up in Amanda's office again. I try to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes before computer mama decides to show me something again.

**Vision**

"_She's there." Percy said. "They just haven't found her yet. We're not gonna wait for her to interfere with the head, flush her out."_

_Birkhoff typed something into the computer._

_A few seconds later, that thing that mommy used to talk to Alex popped up on her laptop as she was still sitting on a roof._

_Mommy frowned before turning the thing off. Then she started pressing a few keys on her laptop until she found Alex, who was leading a man up the stairs._

_Mommy quickly turned off her laptop before getting off the roof with a gun in hand._

**End Vision**

I turn my head to see Amanda's sitting on a chair in front of a mirror. She turns her head to look at me. "It appears that your mother has a friend here, Infinity…"

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had a bit of a writer's block, and my exam times are approaching. But don't worry, I won't give up on this story. Anyways, please remember to review!


	15. All The Way, Part Two

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 15-

All The Way, Part Two

"It appears that your mother has a friend here, Infinity." Amanda walks over to me and sits down by the chair that's beside me. "Did you know?"

I don't know why, but Amanda suddenly feels a lot scarier than before as I shrink back and look down at my hands.

Does she not know that Alex's mommy's friend? Why haven't mommy or Alex told her? Does that mean mommy will get in trouble if I tell her?

"Tell me, did you know?" Amanda raises a hand and lifts my chin up to look at her as I whimper quietly.

I don't know what to say as I feel very scared, so I start to cry. Amanda opens her mouth, but before she can say anything, a voice that I'm very glad to hear interrupts her. "Leave her alone, Amanda."

I look up to see Wendy walking into the room. "Regardless of what she knows, if she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to."

"I want what you want." Amanda doesn't look as if she likes Wendy very much. "You do want revenge for your father, don't you?"

"Whatever Nikita's done, it doesn't involve Infinity." Wendy tells her. "I only have one target."

I cry harder as I feel even more scared than before. Does that mean Wendy wants to hurt mommy too?

Just then, Wendy crouches down in front of me and smiles softly. "It's alright, there's no need to be scared."

"I don't want mommy to get hurt!" I cry loudly as something in my chest feels as if it's rolling up into a tight ball. "I don't like it when mommy gets hurt! It makes me hurt too!"

"Shh, I understand." Wendy pulls me into a warm hug. She picks me up and rubs my back gently. "Come on, let's go find your mother."

**Vision**

_Wendy was standing on the second floor of a grown-up's party. "Are you having fun, darling?" A much older man asked as he walked up to her. "It is your eighteenth birthday party."_

"_Hey, dad." She smiled happily before frowning a little. "Why aren't you dancing?"_

"_I wanted to see if my little girl's enjoying herself." Her dad laughed a little._

"_I'm eighteen, dad." Wendy rolled her eyes. "That's hardly little."_

"_You'll always be my little girl, Jasmine." Her dad smiled, but Wendy… or Jasmine looked a little annoyed. _

_Why was her dad calling her Jasmine? Isn't she Wendy? I don't really understand._

_Just then, mommy walked up to them with a tray full of glasses that were filled with grown-up's drinks. She picked one up from the tray. "Would you like a drink?"_

"_Thank you." Wendy's dad smiled at her as she handed him the glass in her hand as Wendy smiled and shook her head._

"_Of course." Mommy smiled back before walking away. She stopped smiling right away once she was turned away. She looked as if she'd just eaten a very sour lemon._

_Wendy turned back to her dad. "Dance with me?"_

"_Of course, my darling." He said just as he finished the drink in his hands. He put the empty glass on the tray of a waiter who was walking by before taking Wendy's hand and leading her down the stairs and into an area with a round ceiling where there were lots of men and women dancing._

_Wendy and her dad started dancing too. They danced for a while until something scary happened, Wendy's dad suddenly fell onto the floor. 'He's dead.'_

_The last thing I hear is Wendy's broken scream before computer mama stops it. I feel as if I might cry again._

**End Vision**

"Wait here." Wendy says as she takes me into a room where there's another man standing.

Wendy looks up at the man. "Keep an eye on her for me, Andy."

Then, she turns back to look at me. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Where are you going?" I sniffle.

"To find your mom." Wendy smiles before walking out of the room.

I look up at Andy, who's just standing there, almost as if he doesn't really what to do. He doesn't feel scary, so I walk up to him and pull on his arm. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Not really." Andy clears his throat stiffly.

"But I want someone to play with me…" I pout. There's nothing in the room for me to play by myself.

He looks down at me as I stare up at him. "Please?" I whine.

"Alright, kid, what do you want to play?" Andy sighs.

I smile happily. Yay!

88888

**Vision**

_Mommy and Alex ran into a small house that was only the size of one room. 'Garden shed.' Mommy closed the door just as Alex gasped out loud._

_Mommy turned around to see that Wendy was sitting on what looked to be a huge can. 'It's all filled with dirt.'_

_Wendy smirked as mommy pulled out her handgun and pointed it toward her. I hope mommy doesn't hurt her, I like Wendy…_

"_What are you doing here?" Mommy narrowed her eyes at Wendy._

"_You know her?" Alex frowned at mommy. "Who is she?"_

"_Wendy… or Jasmine." Mommy murmured to her._

"_So you do remember me." Wendy smirked._

"_I'm sorry about what I did to your father, Jasmine." Mommy said. "But Infinity shouldn't involved in this."_

"_Oh, I agree." Wendy said in a not very friendly tone. "She shouldn't be involved in this, but you just can't help but involve her, can you?"_

"_Stop!" Alex spoke up. "That's not Nikita's fault!"_

"_Only a fool would think that." She said coldly. "Infinity became the Container because Division wanted vengeance against Nikita."_

"_I'm trying to fix—" Mommy begun tearfully, but was interrupted by Wendy._

"_It can't be fixed." Wendy told her in a mean tone. "You can't pull out a hammered in nail and expect the hole to not be there."_

_Something in my stomach feels as if it's growing furry as I wish Wendy would be a little nicer to mommy…_

"_Stop." Mommy murmured as her voice cracked. She was crying as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I never meant for that to happen."_

_I wish I can be there and kiss away all her tears…_

"_Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?" Wendy said as she stood up and walked toward mommy. _

_Alex stepped in between them. "What do you want?" She growled at Wendy._

"_Relax." Wendy rolled her eyes. "I'm just here to pass on a little helpful info."_

"_What?" Alex raised an eyebrow._

_Wendy looked away from Alex and to mommy, who had now wiped her cheeks dry. "Division's got Infinity." Wendy walked past Alex and to mommy. "Now, get yourself in there and get her out, or I will."_

"_She's right, Nikita." Alex frowned at mommy, who now looked scared. "Infinity's in Division, I've seen her."_

_Mommy stood there, silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke up. "I've to get into Division."_

"_What?!" Alex sounded like she couldn't believe what she was hearing…_

**End Vision**

Percy walks into the room with Alex as Andy and I are playing rock-paper-scissors. "The Container needs to come with us." Percy tells Andy.

"Looks like you got to go." Andy says to me.

I'm scared, so I shrink back. "Where?"

"Your mother's here." Percy tells me. "I'm taking you to her."

I look at Alex. She looks nervous, but she nods at me a little, so I hop down from my chair and walk over to Alex to hold her hand. I like Alex, she's mommy's friend.

"Let's go." Percy says as he leads Alex and I out of the room. We walk down a hallway before Percy stops in front of a door.

Percy opens the door and leads us inside to another hallway. "Relax, Alex, don't be nervous." He tells her as two men open another pair of doors before we enter a very big room.

Mommy's inside, but her arms are raised upwards as they're stuck on two chains that are stuck to the ceiling, which makes her have to stand on her tip toes. She doesn't look comfy.

She looks up as we walk into the room, when she sees me, she looks like she's trying very hard not to cry.

I let go of Alex's hand to run to mommy. I hug her leg as she looks down at me with worry. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nuh-uh." I shake my head before I rub my cheek on her leg as I'm still hugging it.

"Aw… Isn't she cute?" Percy says it in a tone that computer mama would call mocking.

"Shut up!" Mommy narrows her eyes as she growls at him.

"Nikita, meet Alex." Percy smirks at mommy. "The young recruit you try to save from serving her own country. Tried, and failed."

"Her loss." Mommy says quietly. 'Nikita and Alex are working on a plan to get you and Nikita out of Division'

"Don't listen to her." Percy says to Alex. "She's just jealous of the new model."

Alex's looking up at the ceiling to where mommy's chains are as Percy continues to speak. "Tell me, recruit, how does it feel to have brought down Division's greatest traitor."

Alex takes a few steps closer to mommy. "She's not so touch." She says coldly.

"Little girl, your fifteen minutes of fame starts right now, enjoy." Mommy tells her.

"I think it's gonna be a little longer than that."

"Fine. Twenty minutes."

"Alright, give me a minute." Percy says to Alex. "Take Infinity to Michael."

I hug mommy's leg tighter. "No! I don't want to leave mommy!" My eyes start growing fuzzy as I'm going to start crying soon.

Alex walks closer to me and crouches down in front of me. "We need to go, okay?" She says gently as she holds out a hand for me to hold.

I shake my head before I start to cry. "I want to stay with mommy…"

"Shh, everything will be okay sweetie." Mommy looks down at me softly. "But right now, you have to go, okay?"

I sniffle as I continue to cry, but I do let go of mommy's leg to hold Alex's hand before she leads me out of the room as I try to stop crying.

88888

Just as we walk out of the room and into the hallway, Alex bumps into a big, bald man. "Sorry." She says quickly before leading me away from him. 'She did it on purpose to get his key card.' I don't know what a key card is…

Alex takes me into a room with her as she changes her clothes. I still feel very scared, but I try not to cry.

When Alex's done changing, she crouches down in front of me. "Everything will be okay, Infinity." She tells me kindly. "You're going to be with your mom again, I promise."

"Mommy will be okay, right?" I sniffle as my eyes starts to grow fuzzy again. "They won't hurt her, right?"

"Your mom will be okay, they won't be able to hurt her that easily." Alex says to me as she takes my hand. "As long as you're safe, she'll be safe." She quickly leads me out of the room.

She walks me down a few stairs before she looks up and her eyes widen. "Hide down here." She whispers to me quietly as she lightly pushes me under a table. "Don't make a sound."

Then she turns around and she has just taken two steps before a man's voice stops her. "Alex!" He calls out.

Alex turns around quickly before the man continues to speak. "Michael's requesting to see you in medical."

"I'll be right there." Alex takes a deep breath before speaking. "I just have to go and get Infinity." She says as she moves to stand over the spot under the table where I'm hiding.

I frown, does she want me to come out? 'She doesn't want that man to see you.' I stay where I am.

"Where is she?" He asks.

"She's in my room." Alex clears her throat.

"Be quick." He nods before walking away. Alex lets out a breath in a way that's almost as if she's been holding her breath.

"Come on, Infinity, let's go." She says as she bents down and helps me out from under the table. "We're going to have to go see Michael first."

"I like Michael." I smile as she holds my hand as we start walking.

"Do you, now?" Alex smiles back at me. "Does he make you feel safe?"

"Uh-huh." I nod.

"Yeah, me too." Alex murmurs quietly.

88888

Alex leads me into a room where Michael's laying down on one of those chairs that I only see in a doctor's office. His leg is wrapped up in bandages.

Something in my stomach feels as if I had just eaten yogurt that's gone bad. I feel like crying again, Michael's hurt…

I let go of Alex's hand and walks over to Michael. "Hey, kiddo." He smiles at me.

"You're hurt…" I whimper tearfully.

"I'll be okay." He raises a hand and puts it on top of my head lightly before turning to Alex. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Alex says as she sounds a little nervous.

"Have they debriefed you yet?" Michael asks her.

"No." Alex frowns.

"When they do, tell them that your gun jammed." Michael tells her.

"But they heard –" Alex's eyes widen.

"They didn't hear anything." Michael interrupts her. "Tell them your gun jammed, do you understand me?"

Alex's silent as she stares at Michael, but she does nod.

"Good." Michael murmurs.

For a few seconds, Alex just stands there, but she does speak up a few seconds later. "So… do you want me to leave Infinity here with you?" She sounds a little worried.

Michael doesn't say anything right away as he just looks at her as if he's guessing something about her. Alex doesn't look comfy as she looks like she might twitch.

"Why don't you take her to your room?" Michael finally speaks up. "I'll go get her once my leg's a little better."

"Yeah, sure." Alex nods as she sounds like she might smile. She walks over to my and grabs my hand before turning toward the door.

"Alex, how did you get away after she grabbed you in the house?" Michael speaks up again just as Alex's about to lead me out of the room.

"I didn't." Alex answers before turning around. "She heard you coming towards the shed, she dropped me to grab a gun, that's when I made my move."

Michael doesn't say anything, but he looks as if he doesn't really believe what he's hearing. Alex turns to the door again and leads me out of the room.

88888

Alex picks me up as she runs through a long hallway. She doesn't stop until she reaches a big round hole in the wall that has a round door blocking it.

She puts me down onto the floor before opening the door. Then, she lifts me up as I look inside. I see that it's not really a hole, it's more like a tunnel.

She puts me inside. "Wait here." She tells me. "Whatever you do, don't come out okay? Your mom's going to be here soon."

"Okay." I nod before she closes the door. I hug my legs as I wait.

**Vision**

_Amanda was in the room mommy was chained too. She's holding a black remote, and there was a beep as she clicks something on it._

_The screen beside her started to play a video. Mommy was laying in bed with a man. 'Daniel.'_

"_Okay, so what kind of trouble?" Daniel asked._

_Mommy's eyes widened in shock as the video continued to play._

"_Daniel the less you know, the better." Mommy told him._

"_Okay, so let me get this straight." Daniel sighed before speaking. "You expect me to quit my job while you go find your baby, and then move… what, halfway around the world with you, start a family, never look back, and never ask why."_

_Mommy looked as if she was going to cry soon._

"_Yes." Mommy murmured._

"_Sounds great. When do we start?" Daniel said happily._

"_Just like that?" Mommy sounded like she couldn't believe what she was hearing._

"_Just like that." Daniel smiled before mommy hugged him happily._

_Tears started rolling down mommy's face as her lips shook. Amanda pressed something on the remote again as there was another beep as the video stopped. I'm glad she stopped it as it was making mommy cry._

_Mommy turned to Amanda. "I can't believe you." Mommy sounded angry. "That was his home."_

"_You're right." Amanda nodded. "We should've trusted you." Amanda sounded as if she didn't believe what she was saying._

_More tears fell out of mommy's eyes as Amanda continued to speak. "We were the only real family you had, Nikita, and you betrayed us."_

"_Shut up!" She hissed angrily._

"_Now, let's see what else is on there, shall we?" Amanda smiled scarily. I hug my legs tighter as mommy looked as if she's trying her best not to look scared._

"_Let's see some of the things that happened to your sweet, innocent, loving, little angel…" Amanda said this in a scary, and 'mocking' tone._

"_No…" Mommy's voice cracked as with another beep, the video started playing again._

_There was a baby laying on a white table.__ 'That's you.' It is? I frown, I don't remember being that small…_

_Baby me looked like she was sick as she's laying on top of something red…__ 'Blood, your blood.'_

_I feel goosebumps pop up on my olive skin as I start to get scared. I must be really sick if I'm bleeding that much._

_More tears fell down mommy's face as she was crying harder. Her body was starting to shake…_

"_She's just a baby." Wendy said to Dr. Windsor as they walked to the white table that baby me was laying on. "She's not going to survive this."_

"_Oh, you had be surprised at some of the things a baby can survive through." Dr. Windsor told her._

"_You didn't have to do this." Wendy said, sounding upset._

"_Did you forget how your father died?" Dr. Windsor said a little angrily._

"_I remember well." Wendy narrowed her eyes._

"_This baby's mother is the same woman that killed your father." Dr. Windsor told her. "What I did will ensure that this baby will suffer and she may never break free."_

"_She's innocent." Wendy murmured unhappily. "She didn't do anything wrong."_

"_Oh, I agree." Dr. Windsor nodded. "But only through this method, will her mother feel true agony."_

_My stomach feels as if there's a big spiky ball rolling around in it as it pokes me. I start to cry a little as mommy sounded like she was chocking on her tears. She sounded really hurt… I had never seen her cry this hard before…_

**End Vision**

I sniffle as I rub my eyes. I peek out from the cracks on the door. Mommy's not here yet, so I sit back to where I was and wait patiently. Mommy's going to be here soon, Alex said so.

I look at my red shoes as I play with my feet. Mommy got me those shoes… I want to give mommy lots of hugs and kisses.

Just then, everything starts shaking. I gasp and hug my legs tightly as I lower my head and squeeze my eyes shut.

I stay that way for a while as the shaking continues.

**Vision**

_Mommy was fighting many people in a big room. Percy was watching through a large glass window in the room full of computer screens._

_A man came running with a big gun. Mommy ran and grabbed him as she took hold of his gun and fired it at the large glass window. 'It's bullet proof.'_

_Just then, the lights turned off for a few seconds, and when it came back on, mommy was gone. There was a loud beeping sound that sounded over and over again._

**End Vision**

I hear running footsteps that are coming closer, so I stay as still and as quiet as I can. I bite my bottom lip and shrink back a little as I hear the door starting to open.

What if it's not mommy? I don't move at all. I'm scared as I feel as if I might cry soon.

Just then, a pair of arms wraps around me in a warm hug. I peek up. "Mommy?" I feel myself smiling happily.

"Let's go home." Mommy smiles back as she kisses the top of my head.

88888

Author's note: Hey, guys, I managed to squeeze in another chapter before my exams start. As always, send me reviews and tell me what you think.


	16. Free, Part One

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 16-

Free, Part One

The first thing I feel when I start to wake up is mommy's arms pulling me closer. I open my almond-shaped dark brown eyes sleepily. Mommy's awake as she kisses my forehead.

I lean closer to her before raising my head a little so that my lips would touch her neck. "Good morning, mommy."

"Good morning." Mommy smiles at me. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Uh-huh." I nod. "I like to sleep with mommy."

"Oh, why?" Mommy asks, still smiling.

"Because mommy keeps scary things away." I smile happily. "I love mommy!"

Mommy laughs lightly as she hugs me. "I love you too." She brushes some of my hair out of my oval-shaped face. "We'll get up and have a nice, crunchy breakfast, and then we'll go see Alex, okay?"

"Okay." I giggle as she tickles my tummy.

88888

Mommy and I are in a mall. Mommy's holding my hand as we're waiting for Alex, who's just about to push a shopping cart past up before mommy stops her. "You made it."

Alex turns toward her, smiling before they hug. "I called as soon as I was alone." Alex tells her.

"I know." Mommy says quietly before they let go of each other.

"And I used a clean phone." Alex says.

"Good." Mommy smiles as she touches her hair. "We'll use burners from now on, alright?"

"Yeah." Alex nods quietly.

"Toss it at the end of the week." Mommy pulls out a black cellphone and hands it to her. "We'll rotate carriers."

Alex smiles and takes it before crouching down to look at me. "It's nice to see you again, Infinity."

"You too." I grin at her before she stands back up to look at mommy again.

They stare at each other for a few seconds before Alex speaks up again. "They thought Thom was the mole." She sounds and looks a little sad. "Mostly because when you fought him, you let him live." 'Thom's dead.'

Something in my stomach rolls into a sad ball as I grab onto mommy's hand tightly. Mommy looks down at me and squeezes my hand gently before looking back up at Alex.

"Yeah." Mommy says sadly. "I was there though, Alex. You didn't have a choice." She tries to comfort her before continuing. "This is gonna be a very big adjustment for you, living on the outside."

"I've been on the outside." Alex reminds her. "I'm ready."

"Well, you're not gonna be ready for anything until I remove your tracker." Mommy tells her. "Once I clone the signal, I'll be able to control where they think you are."

"Can we wait a little bit?" Alex asks. "I'm still pretty sore." Her hand touches the back of her neck.

Mommy frowns and turns her around a little before pushing her toward a corner. "Come here."

Then she peels off the bandage on the back of Alex's neck halfway and looks at a round scar. Her eyes widen just ask Alex turns toward her. "What?"

"Nothing." Mommy tries to smile, but she doesn't sound like she believes what she's saying. "Nothing." She repeats as she smoothes out Alex's hair. "It's just they are um… usually in the hip, and this one seems to be at the base of your cortex."

'Cortex: the outer layer of the back of the brain.'

"So?" Alex frowns, she sounds worried.

"So… minor surgery's a little rusty." Mommy tries to tell her gently. "I'll just have to find another way." She doesn't sound very sure of herself… "I'll let you know what I come up with. Don't worry, we have time."

Alex's still frowning as mommy continues. "Now, keep shopping. I heard it's supposed to be fun."

This makes Alex smile a little. Mommy smiles back at her before leading me away. "Bye, Alex." I smile and wave.

"Bye." Alex waves back.

Mommy walks a few steps before turning back to look at Alex quietly, who's looking at a package she looks like she might want to buy.

Mommy turns away from Alex again before muttering angrily. "Percy, you son of a bitch."

88888

Mommy and I are sitting in a restaurant as mommy's looking at Ryan, who's sitting a few tables away talking to a blonde-haired woman.

A few seconds later, the woman walks away from him and past us. Mommy turns to me. "Come on, honey, let's go say hi to Ryan." She stands up and reaches out a hand for me to hold. I stand up and take it.

We walk up to him. "She wants you, dude." Mommy says to him. "Congrats."

Ryan looks up at mommy's words. Mommy sits down in the chair across the table from him before she pulls me onto her lap.

"You're alive!" Ryan's eyes widen in surprise. Why would he be surprised?

"Oh, I never get tired of hearing that." Mommy smiles at him.

Ryan turns his head to look behind him. "You're not being tailed." Mommy tells him as she grabs his wine glass and takes a drink. "Don't worry, I checked."

"How in the world did you manage to sky dive with a four year old?" Ryan asks before frowning. "And why would I be tailed?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mommy says in the tone that computer mama calls sarcastic. "Maybe because you were openly investigating a shadowy government group that threatens the very fabric of our nation?"

"Maybe." Mommy shrugs before continuing. "I've intercepted intel. Pilot programmed Division into place. It's a weapon's test. I need to take that file and meet me across the alley across from Ryerson's 0900 tomorrow morning." Mommy takes out a folder and puts it in front of Ryan.

"Wait… hold on…" Ryan sounds like he's still trying to take in all that mommy's telling him. "Slow down… okay, um… how do you intercept their intel?"

"We'll get into that later." Mommy says before flipping open the file. "First, I need you to arrest this man. Seymour Birkhoff. He's our key to making sure this tech never gets used."

"Our key?" Ryan raises an eyebrow.

"Are you in this fight or not?" Mommy sounds impatient. "Because if you're not, I've gotta move."

"Okay." Ryan sighs. "Look, first of all, I don't have the jurisdiction to arrest anyone. Now if you're talking about rendition—"

While Ryan's still talking, mommy whispers very quietly in my ear. "Come on, honey, we've got to go."

I frown a little as mommy silently picks me up and stands up before leaving silently while Ryan's still talking. I hug mommy as I try not to giggle. Mommy's doing something funny…

88888

Mommy and Ryan are talking in an alley between two buildings. I'm kicking around a little stone while they're talking. "… died of an aneurysm." Ryan's saying.

"Try integrated circuit in his brain." Mommy tells him. I see a caterpillar on the ground. I bent down to pick it up before mommy's voice stops me. "Don't touch that sweetie."

I stand back up before turning to her with a smile. "Okay, mommy."

"Kill chip, they're made by Division." Mommy continues to speak to Ryan as I pick up a stick to draw hop scotch.

"Wait, now they're using the chips again? On who?" Ryan frowns.

"All I can tell you is that they're innocent." Mommy says quietly.

"Okay, look, this relationship… alliance… thing… has to work both ways." Ryan tells her. "When you get something, I get something."

"I agree." Mommy nods. "I saved your life, now you have to help me save someone else's."

"I thought you wanted me to identify the government group that sanctioned Division." Ryan says. He sounds a little impatient. "Through investigation, connecting dots, collecting a paper trail, you know, stuff I actually do as an analyst."

"I do want you to do those things." Mommy tells him as I'm almost done drawing my hop scotch.

"So then when did we take the leap from covert investigation to illegal abduction?" Ryan asks. He sounds a little annoyed.

"When it became necessary." Mommy argues back. "Look, hacking Birkhoff's laptop is the only way that I can access Division's done, and stop what's going on."

I drop the stick back on the ground as I'm finished drawing now. I pick up the little stone that I was kicking around before and I start playing with my hop scotch.

"And how do we stop them without them knowing I'm behind this?"

"Well, we don't. Percy thinks you're an analyst who collects paper trails, connects dots, but will never hit bigger. Which is what he will continue to think when you drag in Birkhoff's pre-Division hacker charges."

"Okay. So once I bring him in, then we do a hand off with the laptop."

"It's a little more complicated than that. His laptop is raiged with the security system, if it goes more than 25 feet from him, his hard drive fries."

"Right, which means you need to be there." Ryan says slowly before laughing, but it's not a happy laugh. "So, now what? You're asking me to break into the CIA?"

"Just the field office." Mommy says.

"Just… yeah." Ryan nods unhappily. "And when Birkhoff sees us working together, will Division still think that I'm just a old off the scrub?"

"Birkhoff will never know that I was there." Mommy tells him.

"What if Division tracks Birkhoff? Somehow gets word out?"

"Oh, I'm counting on it." Mommy smiles.

When Mommy and Ryan are done talking, Mommy calls me over. "Come here, sweetie."

I skip over to her happily and slide my hand into her's. "Mommy?"

"Ryan's going to go help mommy do something." Mommy tells me as she crouches down beside me and points at him. "You want to say goodbye to him?"

"Bye-bye, Ryan." I smile up at him. "Thank you for helping mommy."

"You're welcome." Ryan crouches down in front of me and smiles. Then, he stands back up and turns to mommy again. "You know, you still haven't told me how you managed to sky dive with your daughter strapped to you."

"I guess I'm super mom." Mommy smiles and shrugs.

"I've a feeling that's not an exaggeration." Ryan smiles back and shakes his head before turning to leave. "I'll see you later."

88888

**Vision**

_Alex was standing by the door of her new apartment when her new neighbour walks toward her. 'Nathan.' "Hey." He said. "So, when you and your boyfriend moved in earlier, I thought I had introduce myself. I'm Nathan, across the hall."_

_Alex was struggling with two big brown paper bags as she tried to open the door. "Oh!" Nathan said. "Here, let me…" He took one of the bags._

"_Oh, it's okay." Alex smiled at him. "You don't have to do that." She opened the door and walked inside with Nathan following behind her._

_He put the bag on the kitchen table as Alex shut the door behind her…_

**End Vision**

Mommy's on the phone with Ryan as we're in the same mall where we met Alex. "See, that wasn't so hard." Mommy says. "I'll meet you at the roun-des-vu point."

We turn a corner to where Alex's waiting. They both say "hey" to each other as I play with the new yoyo mommy bought me.

"Here." Mommy says, handing her the black cell phone.

"Thanks." Alex says as she takes it in her hands. "House-warming gift?" She smiles.

"Not exactly." Mommy sighs. "It's a computer virus; I need you to plug that into the network computer inside Division."

"Tonight?" Alex asks a little nervously.

"Is that gonna be a problem?" Mommy frowns.

"I got invited to a party…" Alex says, she sounds like she's not sure of something. "I thought it would be good to go. You know, for my cover."

"For your cover…" Mommy repeats.

"Yeah." Alex nods.

"It's what I used to say at first." Mommy tells her softly.

"What do you mean?" Alex asks.

"I mean they give you a place to live, and a car, and some clothes." Mommy says quietly. "And then soon you start to feel like any other girl in the city. Then one day, you get a phone call, out of the blue, and they remind you that you're not."

There's a moment of silence before Alex speaks up again. "Is this about my tracker?"

"The virus is a red haring." Mommy nods. "It'll throw Division off the set, so they don't know that I hacked their database."

"You're not telling me something, Nikita." Alex looks at mommy, frowning. "What is it?"

Mommy looks a little uncomfy as she looks away from Alex… I stop playing and go to hold her hand.

"If we're partners, we need to trust each other." Alex says impatiently.

"So trust me." Mommy says before picking me up and leaving.

"Bye Alex." I say quietly…

88888

I'm waiting in a room with someone mommy said that Ryan told to look after me. Mommy and Ryan are off to get Birkhoff…

Just then, the door opens as Ryan and someone who's wearing a black wool hat over their head walks in. He or she put their bag down before they take off their hat. "Mommy!" I squeal happily as I raise my arms up toward her for a hug.

"Hey, sweetie." Mommy pants a little, but she's smiling as she comes and gives me a big hug. Then, she turns to Ryan. "It's a miracle anyone can breathe under those things." She sounds a little annoyed.

"I don't think my guys suspected a thing." Ryan smiles as mommy puts a laptop on the empty desk and sits down in the empty chair beside me.

"Okay, you're on." Mommy tells Ryan after she types something on the laptop. "See if you can put the fear of God into him."

"From what you told me, that guy thinks he is God." Ryan says. "I'll do my best."

Mommy takes off her jacket as I hold my hands out. "I hold it for mommy?"

"Okay." Mommy smiles before she hands it to me.

I take it and hug it to my face. Mommy's jacket smells nice, just like mommy does…

88888

Mommy and I can hear Ryan and Birkhoff's conversation in another room.

Ryan: What do you know about a hacker named Shadowwalker?

There's no sound from Birkhoff.

Ryan: Guy had his hay day in the 90s, it's brilliant, security hacks, he's so good he managed to pull up a cyber intrusion in the pentagon back in the 93.

Birkhoff: What's a cyber intrusion? Sounds vaguely sexual.

Birkhoff doesn't sound very happy. What does vaguely sexual mean? I can hear Ryan laughing as mommy rolls her eyes and rubs her face.

I stand up and go to mommy. I pull on her arm. "Mommy okay?"

Mommy quietly shushes me before smiling and pulling me onto her lap. "Now I am." She whispers very quietly into my ear. I bite my bottom lip and giggle silently.

Ryan: Shadowwalker was a mastermind in international crimes; actually you're familiar with them. Here's the bottom line, the CIA has evidence linking you to the Shadowwalker identity.

Now, Birkhoff sounds like he's laughing.

Birkhoff: A, that's impossible, because I'm not Shadowwalker, and B, I'm dying of thirst, and as part of my civil liberties, I demand an energy beverage. Whatever has the most tor in it.

Ryan's laughing again.

Ryan: You want to get that to go? Cause you're headed to a Bangkok prison after we extradite you.

'Extradite: to hand over a criminal to a foreign state in which the crime's committed.'

Birkhoff's laughing.

Birkhoff: Mini Ethan Hunt, you worry about where you're headed, because you've no idea who you're dealing with, and I've always wanted to say that. It's true.

There's the opening and closing sound of a door, and then, silence. A few moments later, there's the sound of footsteps before Ryan comes back into the room.

I get off mommy's lap as she stands up and searches through her bag. She pulls out the yoyo she bought me. "Go and play, sweetie." She gives me the yoyo. "Ryan and I have work to do."

Then, she turns to Ryan. "Let's talk…"

88888

Author's note: Alright guys, here's another chapter. As always, please remember to review me any thoughts and ideas you may have.


	17. Free, Part Two

Infinity and Beyond

-Chapter 16-

Free, Part Two

"Look, you said you would get his password when he accesses Division to ask for help." Ryan says to mommy. "Maybe he can't hack a blue player."

"He can hack one in his sleep." Mommy tells Ryan. "The question is not if he will contact Division, it's when."

Just then, Ryan's cell phone makes a beeping sound. Ryan looks at it before speaking up. "Well, you might not have to, I just got two emails from a superior asking what do I know about the renditioning of Seymour Birkhoff."

"I've been ordered to report to Langley immediately." Ryan says after a second of silence.

"Then we're out of time." Mommy says before she stands up and walks over to me. "Sweetie, mommy's gonna leave this room for a little while, okay?"

"What?!" Ryan frowns, but mommy doesn't answer him.

"Where are you going?" I tilt my head at her.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Birkhoff." Mommy says softly to me. "But I'll come right back after I'm done, okay?"

"Okay." I smile and nod. "I'll wait here for mommy."

"Good." Mommy smiles back before turning to Ryan. "I was hoping your rendition would be enough to scare him, but it wasn't." Mommy says. "Wait here and look after Infinity." She tells him just as she's about to leave the room.

"If you go in there, they're going to know that we're working together." Ryan tells her.

"I'm sorry, Ryan." Mommy turns to him. "But this is not a mission I'm prepared to fail." Then, she leaves the room.

A few seconds later, I can see mommy on the computer screen as she's in the same room as Birkhoff. "Hello, nerd."

'Nerd: a foolish person who lacks social skills.' I don't know what social skills are… 'Social skills: things that you do to make new friends.'

Birkhoff stands up quickly as mommy continues to speak. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you, yet."

"This was all you." Birkhoff says. He sounds like he's just learned something new. Mommy rolls her eyes and shrugs.

"You know, I always knew you were a little crazy, but I never begged you for stupid." Birkhoff sounds mean. I pout, I don't like it when people are mean to mommy. But mommy looks like it doesn't bother her as she's just smiling and nodding.

"And this plan, whatever this plan is, it's stupid." Birkhoff continues. "Division's gonna be here any second."

"Which is why I'll cut to the chase." Mommy finally speaks up. "I need the password for your laptop."

"Okay, maybe you're just stupid, cause if you think scaring me would these old charges is gonna make me spill, you're dead wrong." Birkhoff tells her.

"Before you came to Division, you were an anarchist, right?" Mommy says as she walks toward him. Birkhoff backs away, looking scared. "Trying to prove that no power in the world was untouchable, some might even call that courageous. Now, you've blood on your hands."

"Percy got me out of prison." Birkhoff says. He sounds as if he's trying to protect himself. "And I agreed to follow his orders, so that doesn't give me a whole lot of leeway."

"I was trapped there too." Mommy says. "Still found a way out." Mommy throws the folder in her hands on the table. "Let me ask you something, Birkhoff, don't you think Percy's gonna be suspicious in the last six months, I've targeted you twice? I mean, I'm sure that he's wondering why it took the notorious Shadowwalker so long to find my little shell program."

"Percy trusts me." Birkhoff sounds like he's not sure of what he's saying.

"Yes, but will he trust you when you return another transmitter planted in your tooth… or teeth." Mommy sounds like she's trying to scare him. I smile, but I'm not scared…

"You've five minutes to decide." Mommy tells him. "Give me your password, it'll be our little secret. Otherwise, prepare for oral surgery."

Mommy leaves the room after that as Birkhoff is looking scared…

88888

A few seconds later, mommy comes back with the folder in her hand. She puts it on the table and turns to Ryan as he speaks up. "You knew you had to go in there in the beginning, didn't you?" He shakes his head. "Anything for the mission, just beat Division at any cost, no matter who becomes a casualty." Ryan sounds angry as he stands up. I stop playing with my yoyo and look up at him and mommy.

"Is there really a kill chip?" Ryan asks as he walks toward her. He still sounds angry.

"Yes." Mommy nods quietly.

"Well, then tell me who's in trouble?" Ryan says.

"Her name's Alex." Mommy sighs. "She's nineteen years old, and she just moved into her first apartment. Division killed her parents, now they put one of those chips in her head, and she doesn't deserve to die." Mommy looks sad.

I walk over to her and pull on her arm. "Mommy hold me?" I raise my arms up toward her.

"Yeah." She tries to smile as she picks me up and hugs me.

**Vision**

"_We've to find someone who will adopt her, Nikita." Michael told mommy gently. Mommy's tummy looked a lot bigger. 'You're in there.' I tilt my head and frown. How did I get in there? I'm not that small…_

"_How am I even supposed to know if she's safe?" Mommy sounded very worried. "For all I know, they could just be an undercover agent."_

_Michael was silent for a few seconds before he spoke up again. "I know, but we don't have much choice." He said quietly. "I'm sorry."_

"_I just…" Mommy started as her voice cracked. She was going to cry soon. "I just wish that I could somehow make sure that she lives a normal, happy life…"_

"_Look, I promise you that I'll try my best to help keep her safe." Michael said softly as he put his hands on her shoulders. "But you've to know that whatever happens, you've tried your best. You can't blame yourself if something goes wrong. Who knows? Maybe she'll have a great family with loving parents."_

"_Or maybe she'll just hate me for giving her up…" Mommy murmured as tears started to fall out of her eyes. "And if something happens to her, I won't even know…"_

_I bite my bottom lip sadly. I wish I can make her tears go away…_

"_Hey, everything's gonna be okay." Michael told her as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm not gonna let anything happen, okay?"_

_Mommy didn't say anything, but she was crying harder with Michael's arms wrapped around her…_

**End Vision**

I turn my face toward mommy so that my lips are on her cheek. I want to give mommy lots and lots of love so she won't be sad anymore.

Mommy smiles as she hugs me tighter and rubs the back of my head. Just then, something pops up on the computer screen. At first, it's only letters, but then numbers start appearing too.

"He's hacking the blue ray." Mommy says to Ryan as she sits down with me on her lap.

"He took the bait." Ryan says.

A few seconds later, another set of letters pop up along with other numbers. Mommy copies them onto another computer screen. "There's his password." Mommy says.

"You're in." Ryan smiles as mommy continues to type.

Ryan speaks up again after a few seconds. "You were right."

"Yeah, that usually happens." Mommy says quietly just as much bigger letters pop up on the screen. "Then again, it usually gets me into trouble."

"Mommy, is something bad going to happen?" I ask nervously as I grab onto her arm.

"No, honey." Mommy gives me a small smile. "Everything will be fine. Why don't you take a little nap, okay?"

"Okay." I nod as she lifts me up and turns me around to face her. I lay my head on her shoulder.

88888

"He's here." I wake up to Ryan's voice. I open my eyes slowly and smile sleepily when I see Michael on the computer screen. "That Division agent who came after us in Chili…"

Mommy doesn't answer him right away and continues typing on the computer. "Isn't that your cue to leave?" Ryan asks.

"Not done yet." Mommy tells him as she continues to work on the computer.

"Just don't say I ever did anything for you." Ryan tells her before leaving the room.

"Ryan!" Mommy calls after him, but he's already left.

I can hear Ryan and Michael's voices arguing outside, but I can't hear clearly what they're saying. I hear another much quieter voice say something. Then, a few seconds later, there's a loud noise.

"Alright, pumpkin, we've to go now." Mommy says as she quickly picks me up before opening the door quietly and rushing out of the room.

Michael tries to walk toward us but is stopped by a few men wearing dark blue.

Mommy tries to open a door, but it's locked. "…You gentlemen are addressing the wrong person; you're missing the fact that you've a real intruder."

Mommy puts me down in a corner behind a wall. "Hide here, okay? I'm gonna be right back."

Mommy turns a corner and then a few seconds later, she speaks up. "Hi…" She laughs unsurely before murmuring something.

"May I see your ID badge, ma'am?" A man's voice asks.

"Yes, of course." I hear mommy say. A few seconds later, I hear fighting sounds.

The fighting continues for a few moments before I hear mommy growl. "Stop getting in my way! I've to get my daughter!"

After that, the fighting sounds quiet down a little. I bite my bottom lip nervously. Is mommy hurt?

Mommy quickly turns to the corner I'm hiding in and runs toward me just as I hear a man further away yell "Freeze!" 'He's talking to Michael.'

Something in my stomach feels like it's loosening as I let out the breath I don't know that I was holding.

Mommy picks me up quickly. "Let's go!" She says as she puts a white key card by a black thing with a red light, it turns green just before mommy opens the door.

Mommy shuts the door behind her and runs down the stairs with me in her arms.

88888

**Vision**

_Mommy was sitting on one of those chairs I usually see in a doctor's office when Michael walked into the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked her._

_"As good as a six months pregnant woman can possibly feel." Mommy smiled as her hands rubbed over her now much bigger tummy. "What did they say?"_

_"Nikita, you know that you can't keep her, right?" He said softly. "If we can't find someone to take her in, then..."_

_"That's not an option." Mommy shook her head quickly. "I won't let that happen."_

_"Then perhaps you should consider terminating the pregnancy." Amanda said as she walked into the room._

_"Shut up." Mommy looked at her very angrily._

_" ... It is the best option as by terminating her, she will never end up in the foster care system and you won't be held back from carrying out your missions." Amanda continued to speak as if mommy hadn't interrupted her. "Otherwise, Division will have to consider the option of canceling you."_

_I frown, what does it mean to cancel someone? 'To kill.' I feel my eyes tear up... I don't want mommy to die..._

_Mommy was shaking as she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm not killing my baby." She growled._

_"Nikita..." Michael started._

_"No!" Mommy hissed angrily at him as tears were starting to fall out of her eyes. Then, she turned back to Amanda. "You can cancel me after I have my baby and after I know that she's going to be safe."_

_I start to cry. I wish she wouldn't say that. I don't want anyone to kill mommy. If that happens, I won't be able to see mommy ever again. I want to be with mommy everyday..._

**End Vision**

I hug mommy tightly as I press my lips on her cheek. Mommy smiles and rubs my head softly as she walks over to where Ryan's sitting. She quietly puts a black folder on the chair beside him without him noticing before getting his attention. "What are you drinking?" She asked him.

"Something cheap." Ryan looks at her and sighs. Mommy sits down next to him on the other side and holds me on her lap.

"Trouble at work?"

"I've been taken off the counter-intel desk." He sighs again. "They dropped me down to the basement where I will be reviewing files from Cold War. Custodial crew has more access than me now." He sips his drink.

"You're upset." Mommy says quietly.

"Upset? Why should I be upset? You got what you needed, right?" Ryan sounds very unhappy. "You hacked Birkhoff's laptop, you saved Alex, whoever the hell that is. You escaped Division and the CIA without getting a scratch and -"

He's interrupted as mommy presses her lips onto his. I quickly cover my eyes. "Me not see anything..."

"You... You used me." I hear Ryan speak again. He sounds unsure. I uncover my eyes.

"I know." Mommy's face is still very close to his. "But I'm going to make it up to you. So you'll move out of the basement, you'll be promoted to a higher level than your last post. You'll have more access than you'll ever have before."

"And how's that going to happen?" Ryan tilts his head.

"Because Ryan Fletcher, I'm going to make you a hero." Mommy smiles widely.

They stare at each other for a few loooonnnngggg seconds. I think I drank too much apple juice while I was in the car. "Mommy, I have to go pee pee." I pull on her clothes.

Mommy smiles at Ryan as she picks me up, and without saying anything, she walks away. I turn my head toward Ryan as mommy's walking. "Bye bye, Ryan." I wave. Ryan smiles awkwardly as he waves back.

88888

Mommy takes me to the mall where she's meeting Alex, again. "I saw your red haring." Alex says as mommy's holding my hand. "The video? I heard about the whole Birkhoff thing. Hell of a plan you had going."

"Yeah." Mommy says. "Emphasis on hell." She clears her throat. "I rerouted your tracking device. Right now, it reads like you're in your apartment, but I can make it look like you're anywhere in the world."

"Cool." Alex smiles.

"So, if you want to go, you're free." Mommy tells her quietly.

"Go where?" Alex frowns.

"Anywhere." Mommy says. "Morocco, Montana, anywhere you'd like. Point is, you'd be halfway around the globe before Division knew you were gone."

"That was not a part of a plan." Alex shakes her head.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't a part of our plan for you to graduate to agent and it certainly was never my plan for you to take a life." Mommy says sadly.

"So..." Alex says. "You want me to go on the run?"

"You wouldn't be running." Mommy shakes her head. "You'd be living a normal life. The life you deserve."

"I was never meant to live a normal life." Alex tells her. "And I couldn't even if I wanted to. Not until I get revenge for my family. I'm here to finish this fight, just like you." Alex smiles before continuing. "So call me, okay? I'll be at home."

Mommy smiles back at her as I bent down to pick up a pretty red bead. Mommy picks me up. "Sweetie, what have I told you about picking things up from the floor?"

"But it's pretty..." I whine.

"And dirty." Mommy finishes for me. "It's covered in germs."

"But doesn't mommy get cooties from making kissy faces at guys?" I tilt my head.

"Oh, hush." Mommy smiles as she tickles my tummy, making me giggle loudly as she walks out of the mall with me in her arms.

88888

Author's note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in so long, but like I promised, I'm not giving up on this story. Anyways, remember to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
